The Halfdemon of Zero
by KallmeKaze Kamikaze
Summary: We follow Inuyasha, as he travels to a different world, as well as Louise the Zero. What would happen if Inuyasha appeared instead of Saito?  Inuyasha x Harem, Kagome/Kikyo will not be in it. Rated M, rating may change. R&R, also a bit of humor in here.
1. Before It Begins

1st chpt this is, Before it begins is it's name. Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Familiar of Zero, references outside this story

or the characters...but I do own some of the jokes!  
_

After their fight with Naraku (ended up with Naraku dieing) , the Inuyasha group decide to find the rest of the shikon jewel shards, before anyone else causes trouble with them.

So they venture off to a place known as the 'The Asylum'.

This place is known for making even the sanest of people cry and lose their minds, as it shows them a side of their selves they never seen before.

Kagome was talking about how she had detected a shikon jewel shard somewhere in the area.

As they all looked around they could only feel fear, loneliness, and despair.

Inuyasha planned to go in and see for himself of why this place scared almost anyone who had got in range of it.

"Inuyasha wait! Don't you think its a good idea if we all go together?" Kagome asked while shivering in fear.

Inuyasha just let a huge smile asking "Whats wrong Kagome? Are ya scared or something?".

Kagome fought back by saying "I am not! Just nervous is all." Kagome said, while quieting down with each word.

"Inuyasha, why don't we try a look in a different place other than this pungent eyesore?" Miroku asked slightly scared as well.

"No! We are going inside or I'll go in there by myself and look for it!" Inuyasha yelled making the others look at each other, then hastily push Inuyasha into the house.

"Hey what the hell are you guys doing?" Inuyasha yelled at his friends.

"Well, Inuyasha you did say you would go in by yourself, or are you scared?" Shippo said in his annoying child-like voice, as he tried to provoke Inuyasha to start walking in the house.

"Of course not! Only a coward would turn down a chance to find an abandoned jewel shard!" Inuyasha said with confidence clearly in his voice.

The whole group stood there with smiles on their faces waving goodbye to Inuyasha.

Sango asks "Hmm..I wonder how long it will take for him to run screaming out of that house?".

Kagome says "Probably the time Miroku stops being a pervert."

Shippo yells "But Kagome when don't have all eternity to wait on him!"

Then Shippo, Kagome, and Sango laugh at the joke only leaving a hurt, yet perverted, monk.

-inside the house-

"Damn friends, pushing me into a house that we know nothing about."

Inuyasha spoke while holding his sword in front of him staying wary of his surroundings.

As Inuyasha continued to talk he continued to hear people talk, people whom he had never met before.

One said "Hmph, wonder how long it takes him to notice."

The other "Don't worry he'll notice us sooner or later...just hope he doesn't go insane."

Inuyasha continued to hear this until he shouted out "Who's there?"

He then heard silence "Show yourselves cowards!" still silence.

Inuyasha shrugged it off and continued to walk. He then found a hallway with only one door at the end of it.

Starting for the door Inuyasha started hearing cries of agony."Oh my god! Help me!" a man yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" a woman shrieked.

Inuyasha began to feel the anxiety build up as he walked towards the door...closer...closer...closer he had gotten.

He could just hear more and more screams as he made his way to the door.

Until he touched the door knob it stopped and he just turned the door knob ever so slightly, ever so carefully, and as the door opened...he blacked out on the ground.

Inuyasha laid there saying nothing, doing nothing, just lying there.

A voice is all that could be heard afterwords.

"Hey!" It called out.

"Hey!" It called out again.

"Hey Jackass! Get up! Your not dead yet! Now get your ass out of here!"

"Huh? Who's there?" Inuyasha called out.

"Don't worry we are your friends here, well I am anyways." Anthor replied.

"That doesn't answer my question ya know?" Inuyasha said getting a bit annoyed here.

"We are in the thing you call a mind. Its pretty spacious in here." the meaner of the two called out.

"So who are you?" Inuyasha asked ignoring the insults.

"Well I'm your human side and the mean one is your demon side. I told you he would be able to contact us!" the human side said.

"Feh, he just got lucky by blacking out on us when he opened his mind." The demon side said.

"Wait the door to my mind? How?" Inuyasha asked confused as ever.

"Here, let me explain this place shows you a side of your self that you never saw before. You just happened to have two others minds that you are able to talk to. We are the ones that

helped prevent you from losing your mind to that." The human side said.

As saying 'that', he pointed to where there was a giant floating blob of darkness was, and it was floating in Inuyasha's mind.

"What the hell is that thing?" Inuyasha said completely surprised that he hadn't noticed that before.

"Its the evil that lurks around this place. It spreads victim to victim taking its prey out by making said person go insane to the point of actually killing themselves to stop the pain." The human

side explained.

"Well, how the hell do you know that?" Inuyasha asked surprised he didn't know it.

"I saw it float over from the dead body when you passed out. The demon side didn't see it, so I'm guessing only humans can. Also I saw the body was by himself and didn't show signs of a

fight, he just hanged himself with the reason I believe is insanity."

"Enough of this talking lets kill it!" the demon side roared.

"How the hell can you see it? I thought only humans can." Inuyasha asked confused.

The demon side then said "We're in your mind! So I can see it, I just can't see it in the real world."

"Good enough for me, lets go!" Inuyasha called out pulling Tetsusaiga out and took a swing at the cloud.

The cloud disappeared revealing a jewel shard from its position.

"WHAT? All that talking and it couldn't even put up a fight that's bull! Fuck this shit man!" The demon said while throwing his arms up frantically.

"I got the shard that's all that matters" Inuyasha said.

"Well if you need anybody to talk to, just think and we'll be there." The human side said.

Hearing this the demon side said "That has got to be the lamest thing you said since the suggestion to start being nice to people." The demon side said while chuckling.

"Well, sorry to interrupt you guys I mean me's... Its not like I can saying hey me's hows it going now can I?" Inuyasha asked the both of them.

"Well you could always give us names! It so you know how to call us by who we are." The demon side said bluntly.

"Yes! That's a wonderful idea!" The human side agreed.

"Uhh...ok...how about you *points to demon side* Inu, and you *points to human side* Yasha?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, that's fine with me" Yasha said

"Hmph, better than being called demon side." Inu said.

"Alright! Lets get back to the others and tell them I got shard." Inuyasha said leaving his mind.

-Awakening in the real world-

Inuyasha wakes up from his black out to find a person in front of him hanging side to side and a jewel shard in his hand.

Inuyasha (being the one who was still alive and having a jewel shard in his hand) sets out to leave the house to meet up with his friends.

- outside with the gang -

"Sango, Inuyasha has been in there for a long time...should we go in there?" asked a worried Kagome.

"Don't worry, its Inuyasha we're talking about he'll probably just walk out with an angry look on his face."Sango said reassuring Kagome.

"Well, he has been in there for over an hour we could at least check on him right?" Miroku asked being the 'gentleman' he is and all.

"Don't sweat it, Inuyasha would probably get mad at us if we told him that we were worried" Shippo said to Miroku.

Everyone then began to nod their heads to what Shippo had said and waited for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then appeared running outside hollering cries of joy, like "Yea!" or "Fucking awesome!".

Everyone hearing this then turns to Miroku.

What?" a confused monk asked.

Sango says "Well looks like an eternity has already passed".

Everyone besides Inuyasha or Miroku laughed at the joke that got to their friends.

"Well at least I know three people I can always count on now...me, myself, and I" Inuyasha thought while Inu sighed at his joke and Yasha laughed at it.  
_

And that's how Inuyasha is able to talk to Inu and Yasha Next chapter will be with Inuyasha in Familiar of zero's world

Stay tuned...or leave a review. Up to you.


	2. How It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or familiar of zero, references, or characters that I'll put into this story *note this will be a harem story

2nd chapter

Kagome or Kikyo will not be in it This shall not be changed!*

It was a nice sunny day in Feudal Japan with Inuyasha and the gang, until "everyday" troubles occur.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled for the sixth time in a row.

"AHH! Damn it woman can you ever give me a break?" Inuyasha roared furiously as he felt the pain.

"Well my friend you do bring it upon yourself." Miroku said knowing that he pissed of Kagome again.

"Inuyasha when will you learn?" Shippo said with annoyance in his voice, knowing Inuyasha would get mad at this.

"Why you little fur-ball!"Inuyasha hollered at Shippo

" Kagome help! Inuyasha is being mean to me!" Shippo screamed in fear.

Kagome gives Inuyasha a evil glare before saying "Sit boy!"

"Well Inuyasha you had to have seen that coming" Sango said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Why yes my dear Sango, he should have see-"

Sango interrupted Mirkou, by saying "And if you know whats good for you, you'll take your hand away from my butt before I shove it down yours."

That being said, Miroku took five steps away from Sango.

-Flashback-

"All right you guys its time to eat!" Kagome said with joy.

"Yay!" Shippo cheered while the others were happily waiting their food with thanks.

All had been served except Inuyasha, cause when he was about to get some, Kagome had stopped him cold.

"Hey Kagome, you got any ninja food in that bag?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome who was quite annoyed that he only had wanted ramen other than her soup replied "No, Inuyasha we only have soup so would you please take some?", her voice sounding highly

expecting the answer Inuyasha was about to say.

"Kagome you know your soup suc-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome getting angry and sat him 5 times without mercy.

-Flashback end-

"Anyways do you guys want to go to a village to rest for a while, before we travel again?"

The others (besides Inuyasha) nodded in agreement for the idea of a break.

Inuyasha felt like this was a bad idea and wanted to avoid this village in any way possible, but he kept it inside his head and didn't let the others know.

"What the hell are you doing? I had a bad feeling about that damn place! Get the fuck away from it!" Inu yelled in an attempt to have Inuyasha to steer clear of the village.

"Now why don't we just calm down and talk about this in a calm way so we don't give all of us a headache that will last us for about an hour or two please?" Yasha asked in a polite type of

way as if you were to see it, it you would say that he is hiding his anger or controlling his emotions.

"Enough both of you! We are just going in to a village to rest for a while that's all" Inuyasha said trying to end the argument of the three.

"But I have a 'your gonna die' type of feeling if you try rest in to there for more than a minute!" Inu said still worried that he would get injured/die.

"Yea, but your gonna have to live with it. It is Inuyasha's decision." Yasha said still thinking of a joke to say to Inu.

"Well, we are still going through you guys, now just calm down and listen to me...oh wait." Inuyasha said, while realizing his own joke.

"Of course...you just had to say that!" said Inu, being the one to hate jokes.

"Hey! That was pretty good!" Yasha said while breaking into laughter.

"Hey!...Inuyasha?...Earth to Inuyasha!" Kagome now yelling in Inuyasha's face.

"Huh? What do you want now?" Inuyasha asked still annoyed from earlier.

"What do you say about us going to the village?" Kagome asked to see his response.

"Feh! It's not like its going to matter... let's just go to the village and then get out as soon as possible." Inuyasha said while making his way up to the front of the group.

*whispering* "What's the matter with Inuyasha lately? He isn't quite himself" Kagome asked Miroku

"Who knows? It is Inuyasha we are talking about, so I expect him to forget it by the end of the day" Mirkou said comforting Kagome.

"I can still hear you, ya know!" Inuyasha yelled toward Kagome and Miroku, while he was 50 yards ahead of him.

"Let's just get this done and over with." Inuyasha whispered to himself.

-elsewhere-

"Alright! Now can anyone show me how to turn this metal into gold?... How about you girl?" the teacher asked.

Everyone panicked until a guy spoke up "Uhh... how about letting someone else do it?" Everyone nodded agreeing with him.

"Huh? why so?" The teacher asked confused by their actions toward the young girl.

A girl that goes by the name of Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zelpusto replied "How about I do it?".

The pink haired girl then yells "She asked me, so I'm going to do it!" as she readied her wand and the students took cover.

As she cast her spell a huge explosion could be heard from the main mage's room.

As the smoke cleared the teacher was found on the floor dazed by the spell which had gone wrong.

Kiche decided to speak up "Louise the Zero" after saying that a random guy yells "She lives up to her expectations!" That being done the class laughs at her failure, making her angry and

storm away.

-after class-

"Hey Louise!" Kirche called out.

Louise who was annoyed asked " Can't you just leave me alone already?".

Kirche who was rather offended by this asks "What kind of familiar do you think you'll get tomorrow?"

Louise, infused by anger, goes "I'll summon a wise, powerful, and better familiar than yours Kirche!"

Kirche hearing this decides to call her on that "OK we'll see about that."

Making Louise hope for the best and little did she know, better than the best she was gonna get!

-Back with Inuyasha...and others-

"Hey Inuyasha! You going to sleep outside again?" Kagome asked with concern.

Inuyasha, still upset that his friends won't really side with him, says "Yea? whats it to ya?"

Kagome, being upset, goes back inside saying "Why does he have to be like that? *sigh* Sometimes he makes me want to wish he wasn't even here".

That being said, Inuyasha jumped to the thickest branch to try and go to sleep.

Kagome stood there watching for 5 minutes to see a portal appear beneath Inuyasha.

Kagome then seeing this yelled to him "Inuyasha! Look out below you!"

However, Inuyasha was too busy talking to his inner selves to hear Kagome's cries of assistance.

The portal's pull had gotten stronger and it sucked Inuyasha's sleeping body in and disappeared into the night.

Kagome was now star-struck and asked "Inuyasha?" then started to yell "Inuyasha!"  
_

And that's where I'm going to leave off. You can review if you want to, make suggestions for you might like to see, I might make the change, might not depends on the change.

But sorry to leave ya on a cliff like that!


	3. As it begins

Chpt 3 "As it begins" Hey there back with anthor chapter of The Half-demon of Zero...Please enjoy, Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, Familiar of Zero, or any characters within either anime...or references. With 1 change from 1 summon -

-With the summoning of familiars-

It was a clear sunny day for the kingdom of Tristan, (well except for Louise whom had been sweating waterfalls of sweat hoping she could summon a decent Familiar).

Kirche summoned a fire salamander, which she was quite happy with.

Guiche summoned a mole, at first he was confused, but later accepted it.

Montmorency summoned a flea that looked quite suspicious, as it constantly sucked her blood.

Last Tabitha summoned a wind dragon which is quite unique.

As the students praised their summons, a teacher by the name of Colbert Jean called out "Alright, has everyone finished summoning their familiar?" wondering if there was a student he may

have forgotten about.

"Ah yes, Louise hasn't summoned her familiar yet!" Kirche said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Louise started silently saying "Damn it Kirche! Why now?".

"Ah yes, Miss. Vallière, please step up and summon your familiar." Colbert said.

Louise started praying like it wasn't all of her other spells.

I mean anyone could mess up 2,987 spells in a row right?...right?

She took a deep breath in and started chanting "Oh mystical beyond, bring me my wise, smart, and powerful familiar here! Now!" as she yelled 'now' a giant explosion happened to occur in a 50 yard radius,

sending about 3 students to the ground.

After the giant explosion was done and over with, many people wanted to see what her familiar looked liked.

The group of students then gathered around a crater looking at a man who looked 5'6, had silver hair, and a red robe on.

The class began to laugh "Hahaha! Who has ever summoned a peasant?" one laughed.

Anthor cried "Well at least they fit each other perfectly!" .

Inuyasha hearing strange voices decided to shrug it off and continue sleeping, and thinking "They're only humans... no match for me".

Louise being embarrassed started shouting "Hey! Get up here!".

Inuyasha, being as how he can't comprehend what she is saying, continued to lie down in the crater which she had summoned him in.

The class began to laugh even louder seeing as Inuyasha was still sleeping. "Wow! She must have summoned sleeping beauty!" one laughed.

The other hollered "Well I guess they are different after all!"

Making near everyone laugh and fall down.

Inuyasha being one who loved his sleep (whenever he had a chance to) decided to speak up by yelling "Hey! I'm trying to get some fucking sleep! Now shut the hell up!".

Inuyasha was thinking that it was Kagome with a couple of new friends.

Everyone quieted down when they heard this strange man yell out of nowhere.

The random student who's been making fun of Louise started to say "Wow! He even has nightmares! Great job! Louise the Zero!"

To which everyone started to laugh at her again.

Inuyasha then got up, climbed out of the hole, walked up to the random student, picked him up, opened his eyes and started to yell "What the hell did I just say! I told you to shut the flying

fuck up! Now be quiet before I teach you a new way to feel pain!"

The student looked Inuyasha in the eyes and started to become scared and frantically cried "Help! He's going to kill me! Help!".

Many of the other students started to take a step back and remain silent.

Inuyasha started to look at the boy and noticed no one dressed that way in his world or Kagome's.

Inuyasha thought to him-selves "Where the hell am I?".

Inu said "I'm just as confused as you".

Yasha agreed to with Inu and Inuyasha saying how he didn't know either.

Inuyasha began to look at surrounding environment, then the castle, then the students.

As he looked at the students he noticed a certain flea, a flea he's known for a while.

Inuyasha began to walk up to the group of students (Montmorency more specifically) and stare at the flea on her head.

The students started to back away from Montmorency, seeing as how he is the one she wanted.

Montmorency started into his gold-dark eyes and became slightly afraid.

She went into fetal position, hoping he wouldn't hurt her.

After 10 seconds she felt a pluck on the top of her head.

She started to look up and see Inuyasha has now put the flea onto his shoulder.

Hey Myoga where are we at?" Inuyasha said to the flea.

The class began to chuckle seeing as how Louise familiar started talking to a flea.

Inuyasha, hearing the chuckles, let out a dark glare at the few people who started chuckling, then turned back saying "Well do ya?"

The class only looked at the flea and began to think that this...thing was crazy, until they heard the flea.

"Ah yes, Master Inuyasha. How good to see you!" Myoga said while drinking Inuyasha's blood.

Inuyasha just slapped at Myoga causing him to go flat into Inuyasha's palm.

Montmorency (seeing this) then began to start crying seeing a new familiar 'kill' her's.

Guiche (being a gentleman and all that nonsense) went up to her and started saying "Don't worry my darling at least he didn't squish your magnificence.".

This didn't cheer her up as she pushed him off her and continued cry.

Inuyasha seeing this crouched down to her to show her Myoga in his hand, re-inflating.

She was utterly surprised to see her familiar alive and in pain.

Inuyasha continued by asking "You know this weird little blond girl, Myoga?".

Myoga only responded saying "I understand her language, but I can not speak it, might be this new mark on my head", Myoga then tilts forward showing the mark.

To this Inuyasha could only sigh seeing as how he couldn't ask Myoga to be an interpreter so he could talk to these new...people.

Inuyasha continues with "Well do ya at least know anything about this place?", his anger rising slowly. Myoga sweat-drops then calmly tries to say "Well, I do Master Inuyasha. We've been

summoned to be these peoples' familiars, as they call them, and are suppose to serve them, also we are in a place they call Tristain. Basically saying we are in a different world".

Inuyasha starts to takes this all in by saying "Alright, its fine... we are in a different world and I have no way of getting back...right?" To this Myoga nods and Inuyasha walks up to a tree and

sits back on it.

Louise, who wants to finish the summoning contract, walks up to him and says "You better thank me for this, no commoner would ever have this privilege.", which Inuyasha ignores due to him speaking to the

other hims.

Louise then crouches towards Inuyasha and pulls him into a kiss.

-Meanwhile in Inuyasha's Mind-

Inu starts yelling "AH! THAT'S GREAT! JUST FUCKING GREAT! MAN FALLS ASLEEP AND WAKES UP IN A NEW WORLD! BOO-YAH! HEY LETS CELEBRATE THIS YASHA!"

Yasha, who is surprised at his behavior, says "Wow, I'd thought you'd be mad and throw anthor tantrum like you alwa-" cut off by Inu running at him and hit him in the face with a punch.

Inu then continues yelling "OF COURSE I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF! WE'RE IN A NEW WORLD WE DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT, MYOGA GOES ON SAYING WE HAVE TO SERVE SOME PERSON WE

DON'T EVEN KNOW! WE FAR AWAY FROM THE PEOPLE WE ASSUMED WERE FRIENDS! WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET BACK! THIS TREE IS EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE! STOP ME WHEN I GO

TOO FAR!".

Inuyasha cuts in "Inu, yes we are far from my friends, we are lost in this new world, we are going to try and make the best of it, but I'll be damned to call a man sir or a woman miss!"

Yasha getting up from the punch earlier says "That's not the point. Let us try and make the best out of this world. Who knows? Maybe you'll get treated better than what Kagome treated

you like. You just need to-"

Inu cuts in yelling "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!".

Inuyasha begins to only think to himself and decides that they are staying. Inuyasha then picks up something from his outer body. "Wait... What's happening? "

-Back in Tristain-

Inuyasha wakes up to see Louise kissing him.

Freaked out, Inuyasha jumps up and into the tree.

Inuyasha starts to feel a weird pain in his hand and ignores it for a while, until it starts to boil.

"AHHHH!" His cry of pain was heard all around.

Louise calmly said "Don't worry, it'll end soon. The rune is just being written.".

Inuyasha then jumps out of the tree to only fall on his knee then black out.

The last thing he heard was "Master Inuyasha!" (the 'sha' parts echoes 3 times before fading).

-In Louise's room-

Inuyasha awakes to a room which he's never been in to see Louise standing there.

Inuyasha (still startled from the kiss) jumps away.

Following the action he asks "Who are you? Where am I? What have you done to me? Why is your hair pink?".

Needless to say this annoyed Louise to the point of casting her silencing spell.

"You talk to much" she said before she casted her spell which lead to a huge explosion.

"AHHH!" was all that could be heard.

Through the smoke 3 figures could be spotted. "Why you little bitch! I should kill you for that!" one shouted.

"Inu calm down, surely she didn't mean it!" anothor said reassuring the other one.

The last one then said "Yea she did, she pointed that damned stick near me!"

As the smoke cleared it showed Inu, Yasha, and Inuyasha in 3 separate bodies.

Louise was about to say something until she heard the one with the red eyes and blue pupils yell, "Quick! Cheese it!" (Inuyasha would always watch t.v at Kagome's house) and Louise saw

all 3 of them run out her room.  
_

And that is where I leave off the "Quick! Cheese it!" part is a reference to Futurama, I do not own it. Next part will be out soon...hopefully.

Hope you enjoy the story and what not.


	4. Life goes on

Chpt 4 Life goes on. Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, Familiar of zero, any of the characters or references -

-Last time on The Half-demon of Zero-

"Quick! cheese it!" Inu said while running out the room.

-Now-

He was followed by Inuyasha and Yasha.

Louise stood still.

She was trying to comprehend what he had just said, until she noticed that they had left her standing there.

"Hey! Get back here!" Louise yelled while chasing after them.

-with Inuyasha and others-

Inuyasha was running down the spiral staircase and then down a hall where he passed Guiche flirting with a brown -haired girl.

Guiche called out "Hey aren't you going to thank me?".

Inuyasha was about to ask why, til Inu interrupted him by yelling "Go fuck yourself!".

Guiche was offended beyond all belief and stood there with an open jaw at Louise's foul-mouthed familiar.

His state of shock was interrupted by Louise (who was out of breath after running down the stairs) yelling at him "Don't just stand there help me catch him!"

At this Guiche smiled and said "Your familiar running away? Well at least common sense does apply to him."

"Don't praise him! Just help!" yelled Louise while she continued to chase Inuyasha.

Guiche (being a gentleman after all) follows her in the pursuit of her familiar.

-Main floor-

Inuyasha, Inu, Yasha continued to run as they saw Kirche flirting with a man.

Yasha was about to go up to her and push the man out of the way to make his move, but was stopped when Inu said "Ask for her hand, and you'll lose yours".

Yasha (wanting to keep both his hands and sanity) decided to keep running with the others outside.

-Outside-

"YES! FINALLY GOT AWAY FROM THAT PSYCHO BITCH! HAHA!" Inu yelled.

During their celebration, all 3 of them began flying off the ground.

Inuyasha began yelling "Hey! Let me go!" with Guiche holding his wand at him smirking and asking "Now Louise where would you like me to drop them here? Or out there?".

As he said 'out there' the Inu, Yasha, and Inuyasha where now floating 50 feet outside the castle walls.

Louise (thinking that keeping her familiar alive would help) wanted them to be dropped near ground level.

Guiche did so, only to fall back seeing Yasha try and punch him "I may be a nice guy, but a guy who threatens me is dead!" Yasha yelled being held back by Inuyasha and Inu.

"So he does have a conscious after all" thought Louise.

"All right familiar!...Follow me" she commanded.

Inuyasha didn't respond.

After about a minute Inuyasha goes "Oh...you mean me? My name is Inuyasha and that IS how you'll address me." emphasizing 'is'.

"No, you shall be called familiar until I say so" Louise demanded.

"Well if that's how ya wanna be...bye" Inuyasha said as he began to walk off with Inu and Yasha.

"Wait! InuYasha...please follow me and allow me to explain" Louise said while talking through her teeth.

-After the explanation in Louise's room-

"So you except me to follow your every command, and still respect you?" Inuyasha asked with Inu and Yasha still with him.

"Yes, that's the job of a familiar and he/she must respect their master, and I expect my clothes to be washed and put on the edge of the bed in the morning" Louise said nonchalant manner, while climbing into

bed.

Inuyasha just standing said "No." then starts to give her an angry glare.

"Nobles don't wash their clothes and if you don't, you won't eat!" Louise said with her anger rising.

Inuyasha feeling angry says "I don't give a shit, and where do I sleep?" Louise not wanting to get up points towards the hay near her bed.

Seeing this, Inu and Yasha thought it absurd to sleep in hay, and vocalized their thoughts by yelling "AWWWWWW HHHHELLLLLLLLLL NO!".

Everyone in the castle then started yelling "Keep it down!" or "We are trying to sleep!"

Louise getting up was about to yell, until she realized Inuyasha wasn't there.

-With the Inuyashas-

Inuyasha, Inu, and Yasha where sleeping in a tree outside the castle sleeping soundly under the moons.

Inuyasha was just praying for a time he'd return to his world, as slumber took a hold of him.

-With Louise-

Louise was just waking up and looked for her clothes.

She didn't find them, so she walked up to her drawer and picked up her clothes while shouting "Inuyasha!" to which he jumped in through the window.

"Ya need something?" Inuyasha asked still mad about last night, while walking towards her.

"Dress me." she demanded.

Inuyasha walked back towards the window saying "Dress yourself" then jumped out.

Louise yelled at him "Nobles don't dress themselves!".

To which Yasha yelled back "Well now is a better time than any to start."

-afterwords-

The Inuyasha(s) were following Louise to her breakfast table with her food.

"I wonder what commoners eat around here" Yasha asked Inu.

"Well if its anything like where we come from, we'd get the trash they don't want." Inu replied.

As that was said Louise hands Inuyasha only a slice of a loaf of bread.

With this Inuyasha puts the bread back on her tray saying "Fuck it, goodbye. I'm going hunting!".

Inuyasha then walks out with Inu and Yasha following, leaving a fuming Louise and lunchroom talking about him.

-Courtyard-

Inuyasha was walking outside looking around for something to eat.

He then spots a beautiful waitress losing her balance.

Inuyasha runs to her aide hoping whatever she was carrying wouldn't hit the ground.

Inuyasha jumps and catches her, but the food was about to hit the ground.

Yasha dove and caught it, preventing any of it from hitting the ground.

"Thanks...umm.." She was thinking of a way to thank him.

"Yasha is my-" he was cut off by her picking up the plate turning towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is my name and there isn't really any need to thank me." Inuyasha said with his half-smile.

"Waitress! Our food!" Guiche called out as he was sitting across Montmorency.

Inuyasha, remembered Guiche and thought of a way to embarrass him, says "Let me take him his food please...umm..." Inuyasha said (not knowing her name).

"Siesta...my name is Siesta." she smiles then walks off.

He thanks her and takes the plate of what appears to be Spaghetti.

"Hey, where's that waitress?" Guiche asked.

"Oh don't worry I'm her temporary replacement!" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Oh! By the way, where is that brown haired girl you were talking to last night?" Inuyasha asked as he put down the plate and walked away.

"What did Louise's familiar say about a brown haired girl?" Montmorency said hiding the anger in her face.

"Uhhh... EH! Montmorency let's go behind that tree over there! It makes for a romantic spot wouldn't you say?" Guiche said surprised at seeing someone.

As Guiche went to the tree with Montmorency, the brown haired girl showed up. "Huh? Where is Guiche?" She asked to no one in particular.

Inuyasha hearing her walked up to her and said "He is behind that tree with a blond haired girl."

Hearing this she ran towards them. "Guiche!" she called out.

Guiche hearing this moved away from Montmorency.

"Guiche who is she?" Montmorency said wondering who she is.

"Guiche! You said I was the only one for you!". The girl said

Guiche then said "Well of course you are!".

Just to have Montmorency yell "What about us!"

As this was happening Inu and Yasha walked up to Inuyasha and Inu said "You are one cold bastard you know that right?" as they witnessed the two girls about to punch Guiche yelling "Two-Timer!".

Inuyasha just smiled at this, he has been called that many times and knew now that he wasn't a two-timer, just a guy who cared too deeply.

Guiche, however, was the definition and more.

A group then gathered around with a fat kid saying "Wow Guiche! You had that coming!" with the entire group laughing.

Inuyasha smiled at his victory and began walking off from the scene.

Guiche, however, was beyond pissed and yelled to Inuyasha "You! You dared to make two beautiful girls cry?"

Inuyasha turned around and said "They weren't crying, they were pissed at you." earning laughs from the crowd.

"You commoners...have no right to say that to nobles! A duel in a hour in the Main Courtyard!"

"We'll be there panzy!" Inuyasha called back.

Louise then ran to Inuyasha hearing the fight.

"You idiot! You can't beat a noble!" Louise yelled at him.

Inuyasha shrugged her off saying "I can...and will."

When she was about to interject, Inuyasha yelled to the fat kid "Hey! How to I get to the main courtyard?"

The fat kid responded "It's on the other side of the castle."

The Inuyashas then started to run towards the meeting place with Louise chasing them.

-1 hour later-

"Ahh, seems you have the courage to show up, that much I'll give you." Inuyasha stood there smiling, with Inu giving off an evil glare, and Yasha just admiring the scenery.

Louise (worried that her familiar would die) ran towards him yelling "Just apologize to him and he may call off the duel!"

Inuyasha then asked Guiche "You don't mind if these guys join do you?".

Guiche being a bit too cocky said "Doesn't help your chances at winning, but I will allow it!"

Louise then started yelling "Inuyasha! Please just surrender!"

Inuyasha replied saying "Not til I punch this guy into the dirt."

Guiche then said "You know us nobles only use magic to fight? So I'll just summon three stone Valkyrie to fight for me! Now do your wor-" He was cut off by Inuyasha pulling out his sword

and slicing the Valkyrie he was fighting, in half.

Yasha dodged its attacks, stole its weapon, then sliced it horizontally, and Inu sliced his...multiple times...then started to punch it into dust.

As Guiche was about to summon more, Inuyasha sliced his wand in half.

Guiche was frightened beyond all belief and yelled "I yield!"

The group of students then started cheering for this newcomer who just beat a mage, without magic!

Kirche started blushing, Louise was awe-strucked, Montmorency was clapping and cheering, even Tabitha took noticed by shutting her book and watched the scene.

Inu (still needing the feel of battle) walked up towards, picked him up Guiche and yelled "OK! YOU TOOK OUR TIME FROM EATING, SO YOUR MY NEW MEAL!"

Everyone including Yasha was disturbed.

Guiche felt threatened and said "You wouldn't dare! I know people who are royal!".

Inu then replied "There is only one kind of royal I like and do you know what that is?"

Everyone shook their head no.

Inu then continued "A Royal with cheese!"

Guiche started screaming out "Help!".

It was then Inuyasha intervened saying "Alright Inu put him down...We don't want to be considered murderers here do we?"

With that being said Inu put him down, and as soon Guiche hit the ground, he fainted.

"He's gonna be alright...right?" Yasha asked everyone.

Everyone just shook their heads yes and began clapping for the newcomers.

"Thanks for not letting the scary guy eat him" said Montmorency walking up to Inuyasha.

"Feh, don't mention it. This guy deserves to at least live." Inuyasha said, while waving it off.

Yasha says "Well you guys we won a duel, beat common sense into our opponent, scared the living crap out of him, had a group of people clap for us and?"

Yasha waited for a reply from one of them.

Inuyasha said "Helped out two beautiful girls?" Making Montmorncy along with Siesta blush with happiness.

Yasha continues saying "Yea that, I say overall this day turned out great!"

Inu then says "Hmph, oh well. Life goes on."  
-

And that's then end of this chapter! References aren't mine, but they are funny!

Any Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Hidden Emotions

chpt5- Hidden Emotions. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Familiar of Zero, references, and what not. Although There is a oc character in this chapter, I made up. Do read and continue

And do please read more after this chapter.

-Last time on The Half-demon of Zero!-

Yasha then says "Well you guys we won a duel, beat common sense into our opponent, scared the living crap out of him, had a group of people clap for us and?"

Yasha waited for a reply from one of them.

Inuyasha said "Helped out two beautiful girls?" Making Montmorncy along with Siesta blush with happiness.

Yasha continues saying "Yea that,

I say overall this day turned out great!"

Inu then says "Hmph, oh well. Life goes on."

-Now (Hours after the last encounter)-

It was late at night and the new Inuyasha gang (Inu, Yasha, and Inuyasha) noticed that they had not ate in quite a while.

Inuyasha was off walking around for something to eat.

Inu was muttering about how he had nothing to eat and lost a potential meal due to Inuyasha's kindness to 'humans'.

Yasha, well... he is enjoying the scenery around him.

Inuyasha then started a conversation by yelling "Damn it! I don't know what I can eat here!".

Inu responded "Well if I was able to eat the human I at least wouldn't have this problem!"

Inuyasha retorts "If ya ate him it would cause even more trouble for us! In this messed up mage-controlled world!".

Inu continues "Man, I don't give a damn I'm starving."

Yasha then buts in saying "I don't give a flying fuck that you guys are hungry. If you are lets go look for something or at least ask around", then Yasha continues to look into the night clouds.

Inuyasha starts to think about asking someone and says "Wait...How about we ask that one waitress girl...Siesta!Maybe she knows where we can get some food".

Inu stated that he didn't care as long as there was something edible to eat.

Yasha was also feeling a bit hungry, more or less, so decided on tagging along with his other selves.

Inuyasha was still hungry and worried, he was thinking of his friends.

"What is happening to Kagome and the others while I'm away? Do they miss me? Are they alright?" Inuyasha pondered while he was being left in the dust by his other selves.

-Inuyasha's feudal era-

"Guys...I'm worried about Inuyasha." Kagome was telling the group.

"Eh, don't worry Kagome! It is Inuyasha after all. He'll probably come back and start complaining like he always does" Shippo said trying to comfort Kagome with Inuyasha being gone.

"Shippo is right Kagome, Inuyasha is just blowing off some steam like he always does." Sango said agreeing with Shippo.

"Well whatever he's doing lets just hope he gets back soon. We have to set out to retrieve the missing jewel shards that shattered when Naraku exploded into rotting flesh." Miroku said

with him being just as worried as the others.

"Inuyasha...Please be safe" Kagome begged.

-Back with Inuyasha-

*AHCHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed. "Hmm...Seems that this new world has given Inuyasha a cold...Or worse...He has an allergy to something here" Yasha said a bit worried like.

Inu snapped back "He ain't got no cold, and we know it ain't no damn allergy! He just took a breath of pollen, or dust...probably" with him muttering 'probably'.

"Yea, that has to be it" Inuyasha said. "Or it means that they're worried" Inuyasha thought to himself.

-Around 10-15minutes later!-

"There she is! Hey! Siesta!" Inuyasha called out to her.

Siesta was walking, until she turned around to see the person calling her name. "Its him." Siesta said to herself.

While talking to herself she didn't manage to see Inuyasha and how close up to her face he was. "Hey there." He said surprising her. "Eek! Huh? Oh, don't scare me like that" Siesta said

finally calming down after the sudden event and took 1-2 steps back.

Inuyasha completely ignoring what had just happened asked "Hey do you know where to get any food around here?"

Siesta had asked Inuyasha to follow her to where her dad was.

Turned out that he was a chef for the nobles.

After Inuyasha had asked for something to eat there was a rectangle table covered with delicious, mouth-watering, spectacular, full-

"ALRIGHT!" Inu screamed...stopping my narration on the food.

"Magnificent! My compliments to the chef!" Yasha said while turning to Siesta's dad.

Siesta's dad just thanked him while turning to Inuyasha. "So from what I heard your the peasant that beat a noble!" Siesta's dad said.

Only for Inuyasha to say "Yes, I am the one."

Happy as he always is Siesta's dad asked "Well?...How do you like my food?" waiting in anticipation for his answer.

"Well, Its a lot better than most stuff I have eaten" Inuyasha said, remembering Kagome's soup.

Siesta's dad was was so happy he put Inuyasha in a choke hold and asked "You wouldn't mind if I kissed you would you?" with each word his face moved closer to Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha then said in response "You wouldn't mind if you lost most of your teeth would you?" cracking his knuckles hoping to get a response.

"HA! HA! HA! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE AN HONEST MAN!" Siesta's dad said letting go of Inuyasha and moving away.

To which Inu mumbled "Then how did he have a kid only liking honest men?".

Yasha just chuckled at Inu's joke catching the attention of Siesta's father.

"Hey you! What are you laughing at? A man should feel proud of who he is and should have the respect of others for doing so!" Siesta's dad yelled with fire in his eyes.

Inuyasha could then swear that he heard someone from somewhere yelling something about "Flames of Youth".

That being done, Yasha apologized halfheartedly to the man saying he was not laughing at him...directly.

To which Siesta's dad nodded and was about to say something, until he noticed Inuyasha.

He disappeared along with Inu and Yasha.

Siesta frowned knowing she would have to find Inuyasha later to get to know him and frowned seeing how her dad took up the most time with him.

-With Inuyasha-

"Oh my god! Finally freed of that psycho-path! And people here think I'm deranged!" Inu rambled.

Yasha left a note saying that they were grateful for the food and would one day visit again.

Inuyasha was looking for a place to sleep being it was somewhere near midnight.

While traveling he caught a faint smell of what smelled like Myoga.

Inuyasha started to jump in that direction.

Inuyasha jumped onto the highest tower to see what it looked like a blond haired man talking to a girl.

"Inuyasha yo...Hey isn't that the one guy I tried to eat?" Inu asked. "

Why, yes it is, and it seems he has a new lady friend." Yasha said.

"Wait...you guys smell that?...It smells like that one girl with Myoga" as Inuyasha said that Montmorncy appeared with an pissed off look on her face.

Inuyasha was about to jump down and get Myoga, but was interrupted by a yell that shattered 2 windows "GUICHE YOU'RE AT IT AGAIN?" Montmorncy yelled.

Just as Inu was about to say something (we all know it would be sarcastic) two yells could be heard saying "Two-timer!" and a *thwack* and *ugh* could be heard shortly after.

Inuyasha wanted to give the girl a bit of room to cool-down.

He stayed away from her for about 20 minutes so he could talk to Myoga without anyone trying to bite his face off.

-20 minutes later!-

Inuyasha jumped down to go see Myoga, with Inu and Yasha following.

Guiche behind them called for help as Inuyasha and the others walked into the building.

Sadly to say he was request was denied.

Inuyasha was walking around and picked up Myoga's flea scent.

"You know instead of looking for Myoga we could have tried smelling the blond haired girl scent. Human scents are stronger than most insects" Inu said informing the other two.

"Yea, but you forget Myoga is a womanizer and could possibly be anywhere within this palace!" Yasha yelled suffering from lack of sleep.

The group stop at what appears to be a changing room.

"Told ya." Yasha said still infuriated from his lack of sleep.

Inu and Inuyasha ignored him and knocked on the door.

A girl inside yelled to them "One second!" and the door began to open.

Before the door was fully open Inuyasha said "We are here for a flea. He seems to be in your changing room right now. Probably jumping around now."

His sentence was replied by "EWW!" and "THERE IT IS KILL IT!" Myoga (who enjoys living) jumped out and into Inuyasha's hand.

One of the girls (who did not notice the man holding the flea) dove at it, and accidentally knocked both herself and Inuyasha to the ground.

"HEY!" Inuyasha started to yell, until he realized the blond-haired girl had only her underwear and bra on.

"Put something on will ya?" Inuyasha yelled while getting up, still holding Myoga, and closing his eyes.

Montmorncy noticing this jumped up and yelled "Sorry" and went back inside the changing room.

After she left the changing room she was fully clothed.

"Why didn't you stay out like I told you to?" Montmorncy asked Myoga.

Myoga thinking no one would understand him said "Because, women were changing in there and as a male flea it would be rude not to compliment their bodies with my eyes."

Myoga had also smiled throughout his entire sentence.

Inuyasha knowing what he said, started telling her what Myoga had just explained to her.

Hearing this Montmorncy started to grow angry and started to slap at Inuyasha's hand (Myoga's position) was, yelling "Pervert!"

People around them took it that she was hitting Inuyasha for him doing something that most would get hit for.

A group of girls started to walk up to Inuyasha with angry faces on them, all of them glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood there confused as to why they were looking at him.

Then it hit him, they thought Montmorncy was hitting him.

Yasha started to speak up saying "Wait! You got it wrong! She is hitting her familiar!"

As he said that the entire group started to become confused, with one saying "Isn't he Louise's familiar." or "Wow...I didn't know you could switch familiars."

As Montmorncy walked away you could see a near-dead Myoga in her hand.

Inuyasha and the others (becoming increasingly annoyed that Myoga was near dead and nowhere near being able to start collecting information on this world) decided to try and get some

sleep.

As they walked out they noticed they were being followed by the group of girls that were once mad at him.

Inu spoke up by yelling "Ya? What do ya want" the girls cringed in fear at the sight of Inu (hey he did threaten to eat a student).

One girl became so scared that she broke down and started to cry.

Yasha hearing this started to yell at Inu "Look at what you did! You're scaring them!"

Yasha started to walk in front of the group saying "I'm sorry for his outburst like that. He just doesn't like humans."

Inuyasha still hearing the girl cry walked back and towards the group with his head down.

Most girls still afraid from Inu's performance moved away from him.

Inuyasha was now standing in front of the crying girl who looked up at him.

Inuyasha knelt down, lightly saying "Hey now, why ya crying for? Don't worry that mean guy won't hurt you. I won't let him. Now why, don't you calm down, go back inside, go to your room

and try-" he was cut off by the girl hugging him tightly still sobbing slightly.

The girl was silver-haired like him, had about a b-cup breast, beautiful green eyes, and stood about 5'3.

Inuyasha started sighing while he started to hold her and pat her back.

The girl then started to lighten her sobbing til it stopped.

The girl was still holding him and was smiling.

As Inuyasha was about to say something he heard light breathing and figured out that the girl was sleeping.

Inuyasha then started to asked a random girl in the crowd who the girl in his arms was.

The girl nodded and said "She is a 3rd year fire mage, named Sosume (So-sue-may) the eternal fire. She lives in room 252 and is easily frightened. Although, its rare for her to actually

become attached to anyone so quickly."

Inuyasha decided to nod and find that room number and put the scared girl in her bed.

Inu and Yasha stayed behind only for Inu to mumble (to where no one can hear) "Crybaby" and Yasha smiling seeing how Inuyasha showed his kinder side to everyone.

They were ignored by the group of girls who started random conversations like "Oh my he is just so cute!" "Now why can't I have a man like that?" "Hmm, do you think he's single?".

Inu didn't want to hear what all the girls had to say so he went to the farthest tree and tried to sleep, Yasha tried sleeping at the base of the tree.

Inuyasha collapsed in Sosume's room from exhaustion. Inuyasha was on the floor and Sosume was on her bed.

.

That is where I cut off. This chapter has 1 reference and that was about Might guy from Naruto (some people may not like it, but the reference was just for comedy). All reviews are appreciated. Hope you all like this.

So please do review!

For chapters! I'll still be going after this!


	6. Hidden Emotions Revealed!

Chpt 6: Hidden Emotions Revealed. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Familiar of zero, characters references, etc.  
_

-Last time on The Half-demon of Zero-

Inu didn't want to hear what all the girls had to say so he went to the farthest tree and tried to sleep,

Yasha tried sleeping at the base of the tree.

Inuyasha collapsed in Sosume's room from exhaustion.

Inuyasha was on the floor and Sosume was on her bed.

-Now-

Inuyasha was just waking up and he noticed a warm weight on his back.

Inuyasha rose from the floor only to see a pair of arms latch over his shoulders.

"Shit. She must have rolled off of her bed and onto me." Inuyasha had thought.

He tried to shake the sleeping girl off him, but to no avail.

He then try to pry her off, which just made her grip on him even stronger.

He did not desire to hurt her while trying to pry her off (Well a part of him did, but hey that is Inu for ya), so he left her be and was hoping that she'd wake up soon, so she'll let go.

-20 mins later-

20 minutes had past and the girl was still sleeping on Inuyasha's back. "I can't carry her around with me all day! I need to find away to either (A get her off me or (B make sure I ain't

noticed".

After a while Inuyasha decided to go with plan B, he had already tried A.

Then, with without any further hesitation, he jumped out the window.

-With Louise-

Louise had just woken up to see that nothing is done, as she had expected Inuyasha to do them.

She had got up calling his name, but with no effect this time.

"He's probably injured from falling out of the tree he was sleeping in." Louise tried to convince herself.

She looked out her window and down at the tree to look for Inuyasha...he wasn't there.

Louise had begun feeling the conflict between her and Inuyasha, so she decided to go look for him and demand an apology.

Just as she was turning away from the window, she spotted a red blur in the corner of her eye.

She looks out in the distance and spots a figure that looks like Inuyasha carrying someone it appears.

"What does he think he is doing? AH! Why did I have to get the stubborn familiar?" she yelled to herself.

"That is it I'm going down there and show him who's the boss!" she said as grabbed her whip and headed towards Inuyasha.

-With Inu and Yasha-

"Inu...Do you feel that?" Yasha asked, worried that problems may arise.

Inu replied "*sigh* One will live, and the other dies. One gives up, and the other tries."

Yasha only nodded completely confused at what Inu had said to him.

Inu (knowing Yasha didn't comprehend a single word he just said) explained "It means someone is always going to do the opposite of what you're doing".

"Ah..." Yasha said finally getting what it meant.

"I also feel that there will be hell to pay." Inu said, going back onto the topic.

"I just hope hell stays away from here" Yasha said sweat-dropping.

-With Inuyasha and Sosume-

Inuyasha was on a was lurking near a wall in the Main Courtyard.

"AHHH! How is this girl still asleep?" Inuyasha thought.

*whispering* "hmph, well, as long as I'm no-" Inuyasha cut himself off by diving into bushes.

Two female students were walking past his bush with a brown-haired girl saying "-and that's when he held her as she cried!"

The other student who was blond was responded "AWWW! That's sooooo adorable! Now I have to find this man!"

The girls then took off in a dash, heading towards the building.

"AH! Crap! Now I have more people chasing me. *Whispering* How can this day possibly get worse?" Inuyasha complained.

As if fate had answered his call, a yell could be heard all around the school.

"INUYASHA!" Louise screamed.

"Inuyasha! Where are you? When I find you...YOUR DEAD!" Louise continued as she marched into the building flailing the whip around.

"CRAP! Now that weird pink haired girl hates me...I wonder why" Inuyasha thought as he got out of the bushes, crouched and walked.

"Alright almost outs-" Inuyasa was cut off mid sentence as face collided with the breasts of Kirche.

Kirche was standing there now blushing.

"Well, well, well. Didn't know Louise's familiar was so...bold" she smiled even bigger when she said 'bold'.

"Who the hell is this person...and what the hell is a fire lizard doing next to her?" Inuyasha thought as his gazed fixed away from Kirche and to the salamander.

Inuyasha realized he was still in her chest so he jumped back apologizing only once, "Sorry I was kinda jumping out of the bushes and you happened to be there."

Kirche was now interested in what Inuyasha had to say.

"Really? What were you doing in the bushes? With a girl on your back no else?" Kirche questioned.

She had thought about it for a moment or two and then started to say "Ah eloping with this girl already? My, my. What would you do if all the other girls suddenly came here?"

Inuyasha knew what she meant, and said "You wouldn't dare." with a dark glare.

"Really? You want to test me?" Kirche asked with one of the biggest smirks she had.

"OH! LA-" Kirche was starting to yell just to have Inuyasha cover her mouth.

"*whispering* Sorry for this" Inuyasha said as he pushed down on one of her pressure points causing her to pass out.

She began to fall and was caught by Inuyasha.

"Oh great now I have two girls who are useless right now." Inuyasha thought to himself.

"*whispering* I'm just wondering where the hell Inu and Yasha are." Inuyasha said lightly.

Inuyasha looked around for a bit and noticed something, "Hey, what happened to her fire lizard?" Inuyasha said in his regular voice.

-Outside the castle-

"Oh man today sure is a beautiful day, I was wondering what we were suppose to do today" As Yasha said that Inu gave him a 'oh my god we forgot look'

"CRAP! HE'S ALONE WITH PINKIE!" Inu yelled as they both raced towards the castle grounds.

-With Inuyasha, Kirche, and Sosume-

"Alright a few more steps and I'll be out of si-" Inuyasha stopped noticing the killing intent filled within the air.

"There you are you dog!" Louise had yelled at Inuyasha from behind him.

"What do you want now pinkie? Also, I'm only half dog demon. So up yours" Inuyasha had asked and commented.

Louise wasn't listening.

"What are you doing with two students, let alone Kirche?" her anger slowly rising.

"OH! That well, you see its not what it appears to be." Inuyasha started.

"SHUT UP!" as she launched a whip attack at him.

Inuyasha was carrying two people did the only thing he could do...caught the whip in his mouth.

" Mnow met me mell mo my moint of view" Inuyasha mumbled with the whip tightly snagged in his teeth. (people who wondered what he said it was "Now let me tell you my point of view, he

did have a whip in his mouth)

Louise did not want to lose her whip so she listened to what he had to say.

-AFTER A LONG EXPLANATION-

"So the reason your carrying her is because she won't let go of you?" Louise had asked, completely forgetting her anger about him not listening.

"Yea, and after all this time she still hasn't let go" Inuyasha explained.

"Mmmmm... hero...just like that" they heard Sosume moan.

Louise had thought that Inuyasha was doing something to her this entire time and as she was about to yell, until she heard Inuyasha starting up.

"Wait, you've been half-awake this entire time and yet not tell me?" He roared making her open her eyes fully and jump off him.

"O.k I'm going to go get me a drink after this long day" Inuyasha had said as he walked off.

Sosume was now faced to Louise and started to whisper in her ear "You may be his summoner, but I'll be his partner"

Louise started to now blush and start yelling "He's a familiar! Your a noble! GET OVER HIM! And besides don't you have your own familiar?"

With this Sosume nodded and pulled out a flute.

"You summoned a flute? That's a summon that even mine beat" Louise said in a normal voice.

From the distance you could hear Inuyasha yell at her "FUCK YOU PINKIE!"

They had both shrugged off Inuyasha's comment and Sosume started to play her flute.

A roar could be heard from the sky as a giant fire dragon bowed before Sosume.

"This is why the call me Sosume the eternal fire" Sosume said as fire started to fly around her

"And anyone who messes with me gets burned" Sosume continued as her eyes started to show fire in her pupils.

"UGH...What happened?" Kirche asked as she was now waking up.

Sosume had noticed this and had sent the dragon to fly away as she hid the fire around her.

"Umm...you passed out from training your fire spells too hard" Sosume lightly said as she went back to her 'normal' self.

"Oh, so that's what happened. I wonder what happened with my salamander" She said out loud holding her hands together above her breasts.

-Else where with the salamander-

"OHH! BACK! YOU EVIL THING! BACK! MASTER INUYASHA SAVE ME!" Myoga yelled as he ran around the building with a fire salamander on his tail.

-Back with Louise, Sosume, and Kirche-

"Well I suggest we get to class before we are late" Kirche started to say as she got up and stretched.

"Yes...Lets us go" Sosume said with a kind voice.

"Yea lets just hope a certain witch doesn't block our way" Louise said as she stared at Kirche and then Sosume.

"Oh, yea if these two are the ones keeping me away from my hero. Then, I have nothing standing in my way" Sosume thought

"I wonder where that marvel of a man has went to" Kirche said as she thought of all the ideas of a passion filled time.

"I wonder where the hell my familiar is and if he is actually going to fucking listen to me for once" Louise thought filled with anger at the moment.

-With Inuyasha, and the cup of water-

"Ahhh, thank goodness I've cooled down a bit" Inuyasha said as he left the cafeteria with a empty glass with a smile on his face.

"Hey! Sorry we are a bit late to our meeting point. We got kinda side-tracked" Yasha explained for him and Inu.

"Hey Inuyasha, you o.k? Your not going to pussy out on us are ya?" Inu asked slightly confused.

"Umm, Inuyasha your face is red and you're showing your fangs are you ok? Yasha asked as he started to back away.

"Where in the fucking hell where you two assholes when I needed you?" Inuyasha had asked in a dark, tense mood.

"We where out relaxing? Why did you want to know something as useless as that?" Inu had asked.

"Oh, its because by the end of the day, you'd be wishing you helped me!" Inuyasha had yelled as he leaped at them.

"AHH! SORRY WE FORGOT! FORGIVE US!...Well, AT LEAST FORGIVE ME" Yasha yelled as he ran along side Inu.

"YEA COOL YOUR FUCKING HEAD DOWN! IT WAS NO BIG DEAL!" Inu yelled at Inuyasha.

"No big deal? It was hell! Get over here!" Inuyasha had yelled as he set his sights on Inu.

"Umm...excuse me whats going on?" a girl on the side of them was watching.

"Ah, hello Siesta. Nothing is happening as of now." Inuyasha said as he held both Inu and Yasha by the back of their throats.

"Well if it's not much I was wondering if you may be able to help me." Siesta said as she waved for Inuyasha to follow her.

And so he did.

"Alright so I have a girl that hides her true self, a crazy pink midget, a red haired pervert, a kind waitress, and a blond girl who controls Myoga, all think of me...What can go wrong?"

Inuyasha had thought.

Little did he know, it was about to get much worse.

.

Remember Inuyasha's ears are pretty sensitive so he did hear Sosume

What will the story be like for our heroes? Will Sosume prediction come true? Will Louise be able to control Inuyasha? Will Myoga ever be able to walk outside

knowing that their is a fire salamander waiting for him? How many more questions will I ask? I don't know, stay tuned to The Half-Demon of Zero.

(Once again all reviews are appreciated, If there is something you'd like to see within this story leave a comment and I'll consider it.)

-Ending theme-


	7. The Many Faces of Me

Chpt 7- The Many Faces of Me Sorry if this chapter seems a bit depressing at first but It'll go into a happier mood.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Familiar of Zero, Or anything that involves either, also I do not own Serj Tankian, or their songs. As well as I don't own

any reference made within this chapter...or any other chapters...

-Last time on The Half-demon of Zero-

"Ah, hello Siesta. Nothing is happening as of now." Inuyasha said as he held both Inu and Yasha by the back of their throats.

"Well if its not much I was wondering if you may be able to help me." Siesta said as she waved for Inuyasha to follow her.

And so he did.

"Alright so I have a girl that hides her true self, a crazy pink midget, a red haired pervert, a kind waitress, and a blond girl who controls Myoga, all think of me...What can go wrong?"

Inuyasha had thought.

Little did he know, it was about to get much worse

-Now-

Inuyasha is now following Siesta back to her place for dinner.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Do you miss your home?" Siesta had asked.

"Yea... Yea I do. Although, I can't stop thinking that something wrong is going on there." Inuyasha had responded to her.

"Oh, also if you don't mind... may I ask why your two shadows are following you around constantly? I mean they do have their own life right?" Siesta asked innocently not expecting Inuyasha

to stop right in his tracks.

Inuyasha stood there with his head hung down, silent, with a tense atmosphere surrounding them, with it growing every second.

"That, is a question best saved for later. It's kinda personal ya know?" Inuyasha finally said, while looking up with eyes that spoke of betrayal, loneliness, and sorrow.

Siesta remembered that look in his eyes "Reminds me of how I looked when my mom died from illness." Siesta thought to herself.

"Inu and Yasha they were there for me even though I didn't know they were." Inuyasha started.

"They saw everything in my past...everything" Inuyasha now mumbling to himself.

Through his thoughts he didn't even know he started walking and he fell onto Siesta.

"Ohmph!" Both of them said as they both began to dazed off into each others eyes.

After a minute or so, Inu decided to be a moment killer.

"WOOOOO! Never thought you'd go this far, with a girl you didn't know yet! No less!" Inu yelled and was quickly elbowed in the ribs by Yasha

"Quiet! She may be the one to help us heal Inuyasha once and for all." Yasha explained in a firm tone, which is quite rare for someone of his stature.

Inuyasha jumped off a quickly and yelled "I'm sorry" as he took off past her and her home.

"huh...didn't know he was that fast" Inu said again making Siesta blush from embarrassment, and she quickly punch him in the stomach, making him lean over.

"No one asked you!" she yelled as she went to go look for Inuyasha.

"I wonder what the others would think if they saw a proud male demon in pain from a female mortal" Yasha said returning to his smiling state.

"Not...a...word...to...anyone." Inu said emphasizing each word.

-Inuyasha's mind-

"Loneliness, sorrow, betrayal. All of this and more. Why must I be subject to the human's rage and discrimination?" Inuyasha thought.

"I was always attacked by one being, either human or demon. Neither should mercy, only rage and blood-lust." Inuyasha continued.

"Humans, their greed only brings suffering to others. Demons, all they want is blood. Half-demons they are the source for humans anger, and demon's craving" Inuyasha said with bitterness dripping in his voice.

"My father... I never really knew him. My mother... mother..." Inuyasha started, then paused

-Flashback! Will be a bit gory, although it goes with Serj Tankian's song 'Empty Walls' (deep meaning in that song) Inuyasha age is around 4-5 years old-

Inuyasha was being chased around by humans from his former village, for what seemed like hours on end.

Inuyasha had severe cuts and minor bruises on him when he returns.

His mother runs to him and embraces him, Inuyasha returns the embrace as she begins crying.

After the hug his mother sent him out to go fishing and not come back, unless he had around 50 fish.

Inuyasha (being confused, but happy seeing his mom) gladly accepts the task and runs to the river.

After an hour or so, he has the fish and starts running back to his house.

Half way there he smells a fire.

"My mom must have gotten a huge fire going" Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

As Inuyasha began to run faster he had seen a great fire, but not one he liked.

"Our house!" Inuyasha had yelled, his home had been sent on fire.

Without a moment delay after that he started to sniff and search around.

"Mom? MOM?" Inuyasha had hollered praying misfortune had not bestowed her.

As he was calling 3 men appeared from his house.

"There he is we have to get him out of here!" The leader said, but Inuyasha misunderstood and darted off to the middle of the village.

As he got closer to the middle, he had seen a giant mob form in a circle.

They were watching something with smiles on their faces.

Inuyasha run to the mob and had started pushing his way through calling "MOM? MOM?"

Right as Inuyasha started to peer at what they were watching he heard a shout yelling "DIE! BITCH!"

Inuyasha had watched as he had seen his mom fleeing from a man with a torch.

The torch was lite and had hit Inuyasha's mom, setting her ablaze, burning her skin off in the most agonizing way.

"NOOOO!" Inuyasha had yelled out running to his mother, he took hold of her and tried to drag her away.

"MOM! MOM! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF-" Inuyasha was cut off by the same man who set his mom on fire.

The man had picked up Inuyasha by the throat and put him to eye level.

(For those listening to the song this should be the point of "choking from intoxication)

"NOW YOU DIE DEMON!" The man yelled as he pulled out a sword as tried stabbing Inuyasha's face.

The first time he barely dodged it by moving to the left, it had cut his right check.

The second time he moved to the right and got more of his left cheek cut.

The man being infuriated choked Inuyasha his hardest and lunged the sword at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha couldn't do anything at this point and cried for help.

As the sword was about to hit his face, Inuyasha's eyes started to glow red and he caught the blade.

"What the-" The man couldn't say anything else, his throat was torn out by Inuyasha's claws.

3 more guards charged at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha dove onto one shoving his claws into his eyes.

The other 2 tried to swing at Inuyasha only for him to jump and decapitate of of them.

The last one tried one last swing, only for Inuyasha's claws to pierce through his heart.

After the fight Inuyasha crouched toward his mother, his eyes changing to brown and his hair black.

(The fire had been distinguished from her, but she was burnt, and in some areas to her bone.)

"Inuyasha...for..give them." Inuyasha's mom begged weakly.

(for song "When we decline")

Inuyasha took her hand, and shook his head saying "I cannot do that mom."

Tears started to flow freely from his face as he felt her lose grip.

"Inu...ya...sha" Inuyasha's mom had said as her eyes began to close and her soul fade away.

"Mom?" she didn't respond, "Mom! Don't leave me!"

Her hand fell out of his.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha wailed as he had just lost his mother.

Inuyasha's hair started turning silver again and his eyes reverted back to red (with blue pupils)

"We have the demon now! Lets go!" said a commander of an archer squad.

(song part at "IIIII want you!)

"You murdering bastards! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Inuyasha roared as he lunged at them.

Inuyasha killed the archer squad making sure they all had no limbs attached, and they either choked to death or died from blood loss

Inuyasha wasn't done yet... he started to charge at civilians.

Right as he was about to kill one he reverted to his half-demon state.

"Oh my god...what have I done?" Inuyasha said as he was shocked he killed multiple people, the scent covered his claws.

(Inuyasha was looking down at his claws while saying "oh my god")

Inuyasha wanted to leave that damned village.

He placed his hands on his heads and ran as fast as he could out.

Inuyasha who ran for about 25 seconds was countered by Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha sniffed.

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"Die, bastard child." Sesshomaru said as he tried attacking Inuyasha with his nails.

Inuyasha dodged and kept running.

-time skip-

Time passes by as Young Inuyasha walks with a face of betrayal on him,

Inuyasha is now a kid and walks through a village with the face of sorrow upon him.

Inuyasha grows older as now he is a mid-teens walking with the face of hatred.

Lastly now Inuyasha walks past his old village with the being avoiding everyone with the mask of loneliness.

-Flashback done (also if you were playing the song its done. Sorry this is just to let people know the song would end here... you can still listen to it tho)-

-Inuyasha's mind again-

"All of these I felt, with Inu and Yasha being there for me, but we were unable to communicate, and I had no clue someone else had experienced the hell-hole I called my childhood." Inuyasha had thought.

"Yes... we have been there for you quite a lot haven't we?" an unexpected Yasha appeared.

"I thought you guys were outside my mind now, how the hell did you get back in?" Inuyasha asked, confused hearing Yasha in his mind.

"Well, we are a part of you so we do kinda have a mind link, but that's only when we want to actually talk to you when we aren't around you." Yasha explained.

"Huh... Wonder why Inu isn't here" Inuyasha said, while trying changing the subject.

-In the main courtyard-

Inu was running for his life as many of the girls had chased him.

Myoga had hopped onto his shoulder, while he was running.

"Myoga? There are fan-girls in the courtyard! Why are they fan-girls in the courtyard?" Inu yelled at Myoga.

"Because Master Inu I told them your ears are fluffy, which they are. So, now all the girls are going to want to touch them." Myoga snickered at Inu.

"AHH! Myoga! I hate fan-girls! I hate em!" Inu yelled as he pulled out a whip, launched it at a branch, shot up into the tree, and hid there.

"Haha! I'm safe once again!" Inu thought.

"Aww we lost him!" one girl said while pouting.

"Its alright. We'll just go look for Inuyasha. *heart-filled sigh* Inuyasha, his ears are probably way better than Inu's." Anthor girl explained to the rest.

The entire mob (of fan-girls) agreed and went to search for Inuyasha.

"Ah crap, Inuyasha isn't going to like this... Yasha might, damn it, he's starting to act like Miroku everyday. Although he isn't a pervert...yet." Inu said.

-Inuyasha's mind-

"Why can't I shake the feeling that Inu did something wrong?" Inuyasha thought.

"Well, Inuyasha I'll see you back at the castle" Yasha said with a smile.

"Alright, peace." Inuyasha said, waving goodbye.

-With Inuyasha, outside world-

"That was strange, but oh well" Inuyasha said as he tried to put a smile on.

Inuyasha was now walking back to the castle, he stopped as he heard shouts of a female yelling "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha went over to where the voice was and found out it was Siesta.

"Oh! Hi Siesta!" Inuyasha had said in a cheery state.

"Inuyasha... umm sorry about earlier-" Siesta started, but was cut off by Inuyasha putting up his hand.

"There is no apologies needed Siesta. I'm just hoping I didn't embarrass you is all." Inuyasha said to her.

"Oh no, its fine." Siesta said

"I was just hoping it would last longer" Siesta thought.

"Well, Siesta I'll see ya." Inuyasha said as he waved goodbye.

"Inuyasha wait! Siesta yelled as she ran to him.

As she caught up to him she embraced him into a hug.

"Inuyasha, if there is anyone you need to talk to...I'll be there for you." Siesta said in a quiet voice.

Inuyasha was speechless for a moment.

He broke his silence by whispering "Thanks Siesta... That means a lot to me"

Yasha was behind a tree listening to the entire thing "Thanks Siesta, you helped heal a part of him. That part is his heart." Yasha thought.

Siesta was now blushing like mad and was about to confess, but was rudely interrupted by Louise.

"There you are! Why are none of my clothes done?" She began hollering.

"I didn't do them, because that is a message. The message is you can your shove nobility up your ass. I follow no one!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Really? you...you...dog!" Louise yelled while blushing from his colorful language.

"HEY! You don't hear me calling you a pink-haired banshee do ya?" Inuyasha asked.

"YOU!-" Louise was cut off by a group of fan-girls yelling "THERE HE IS GET HIM!"

The fan-girls charged at him.

Inuyasha was now sweat-dropping and had a moment to think.

"Fuck..." he mumbled, and took off into the trees.

Inuyasha ran back to the castle and hid behind a bush.

"Great how can anything else go wrong?" Inuyasha asked himself while hiding.

He then stood up (making sure the coast was clear) and walked out of the bushes.

As he tried walking into the castle a dragon flew in front of him.

He was now ready to get his sword ready if needed.

He was about to attack, until a voice called out saying "Hello."

Inuyasha was now confused...a mono-toned dragon?

His suspicion went away as he saw a blue haired student jump off the dragon.

"Hello, I'm Tabitha" She said as she continued to read her book.

Inuyasha now put on the face of happiness, seeing as how his journey continues.

...

That's where I leave off. What will happen with Inuyasha? How will Inu take his course of action take? What happened to Kirche and her salamander? What of Montmorency or Guiche? Is

Siesta dad a bit too happy? Am I asking a lot of questions? How is Sosume doing? Find out in later chapters of!

THE HALF-DEMON OF ZERO!

Good-night!

All reviews are appreciated.


	8. One's Anger, Anthor's Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Familiar of zero, or any that involves the two. Sosume... An OC I made up.

chpt 8 One's Anger, Anthor's Pain.

-Last time on The Half-Demon of Zero-

"Inuyasha wait! Siesta yelled as she ran to him.

As she caught up to him she embraced him into a hug.

"Inuyasha, if there is anyone you need to talk to...I'll be there for you." Siesta said in a quiet voice.

Inuyasha was speechless for a moment.

He broke his silence by whispering "Thanks Siesta... That means a-lot to me"

Siesta was now blushing like mad and was about to confess, but was rudely interrupted by Louise.

"There you are! Why are none of my clothes done?" She began hollering.

"I didn't that as a message. The message is you can your shove nobility up your ass. I follow no one!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Really? you...you...dog!" Louise yelled.

"Hey! You don't hear me calling you a pink-haired banshee do ya?" Inuyasha asked.

"YOU!-" Louise was cut off by a group of fan-girls yelling "THERE HE IS GET HIM!"

Inuyasha was now sweat-dropping.

"Fuck..." he mumbled, and took off.

Inuyasha ran back to the castle and hid behind a bush.

"Great how can anything else go wrong?" Inuyasha asked himself.

He then stood up and walked out of the bushes.

As he tried walking into the castle a dragon flew in front of him.

He was now ready to get his sword ready if needed.

He was about to attack, until a voice called out saying "Hello."

Inuyasha was now confused...a mono-toned dragon?

His suspicion went away as he saw a blue haired student jump off the dragon.

"Hello, I'm Tabitha" She said as she continued to read her book.

-Now-

Inuyasha now stood in front of a dragon, it was staring into his eyes.

The stare made Inuyasha so uncomfortable, he had forgotten the small blue haired girl named Tabitha.

As Inuyasha was staring at the dragon, he didn't realize the girl was pulling on his shirt trying to get his attention.

"Ahh! Don't pull on my robe!" Inuyasha had yelled at the girl.

"Follow me." Tabitha said in response, she had completely ignored the fact Inuyasha had just yelled at her.

"Well...at least this can't get any worse" Inuyasha thought as he followed her.

-With Louise and Siesta-

There was an uneasy silence between the two of them, as they saw Inuyasha run off with fan-girls chasing him.

Louise wanted to break the silence so she asked Siesta about her familiar.

"Why does my familiar only respond to you?" Louise asked hoping Siesta would have an answer.

"Well, Inuyasha and I...we...somewhat connect to one anthor." Siesta started

"WELL? GO ON!" Louise started to yell.

"Um...Why are you asking me this? Why don't you just ask Inuyasha if its troubling you that much" Siesta said in a some-what shy voice.

"I'm not asking that dog! I'm asking you!" Louise continued.

"He isn't a dog! He is a kind misunderstood person! What do you know of Inuyasha?" Siesta retaliated, feeling sympathy for her.

"He is a half-demon dog!" Louise yelled knowing only that.

"Huh..so he is a half-demon, well he is still Inuyasha! Anything else you know?" Siesta said in a higher tone than normal.

Louise had said nothing.

"Why do you judge Inuyasha when you hardly know a thing about him?" Siesta continued, knowing she hit a nerve.

"Why do you care so much about that dog?" Louise asked hiding her tears.

"How come you didn't get a chance to know Inuyasha better?" Siesta asked, making Louise release a few tears.

"It's just...Anywhere I went I was criticized for my lack of natural magic talent. I just assumed that since I'm a noble, I should get respect from anyone. I didn't even care what happened to

them as long as they respected me." Louise said while trying to stop the crying.

"Now you know that you are like Inuyasha, but Inuyasha has had it worse than you have had. He told me all he had was Inu and Yasha with him. I had my dad, the chefs, a home, friendly

'peasants' like me. You had a mom, a dad, 2 sisters, nobility, great food, clothing everyday, support-" Siesta said while thinking of many other things to call her on.

She stopped as Louise started to yell "No! Nobility has only made fun of me for my lack of skill. My mother favored El onore my eldest sister, and my father was too busy with work. Cattleya

my second older sister at least supported me through hard times. I had money by my side sure, but Inuyasha's life couldn't have been worse." Louise cried, hoping Inuyasha's life wasn't as

hard or harder then hers.

Although, in time she will realize Inuyasha's life has been eviler than hell, and colder than an eternal blizzard.

As their conversation ended, they went to search for Inuyasha and hopefully prove their side of the story right.

-With Inu and Yasha...and Myoga-

"YOU DID WHAT?" Yasha had yelled at Myoga.

"All I did was tell every girl that Inuyasha's and Inu's ears are fluffy...and they are so...what did I do wrong Master Yasha?"

"He is complaining that Inuyasha might get lured to some girl's room and raped...maybe or just have his ears pulled off...which ever comes first." Inu complied in a non angry manner for once.

"You guys don't understand do you? Girls + fluffy things + A guy = GIRLS WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET TO THEM!" Yasha continued to yell.

"Wait...Did you say he might get lured to a girls room and raped? Yasha asked as he instantly cooled down.

"Yea? Why?" Inu asked.

"CRAP!" Yasha yelled as he raced towards the castle.

-With Inuyasha and Tabitha-

"Please follow me to my room." Tabitha said in her still mono-toned voice.

As they walked towards the door, Inuyasha noticed something...

"Wait a second, I still haven't eaten anything! AWW!" Inuyasha realized.

Tabitha sighed knowing they could go to their room later.

Right now its feeding time for Inuyasha.

But, I wonder what will happen?

Its lunch time for these hungry mages.

"I don't know why I'm still following you." Inuyasha threw out as they were walking to the cafeteria.

-time skip!-

They made it to the cafeteria doors and Tabitha stopped right in front of them.

"You know that I'll-" Tabitha started, but was cut-off by a hungry Inuyasha.

"Yea, yea you'll have to buy me the food I understand!" Inuyasha had yelled.

Little did he know that it was a mistake.

*BAM!* Inuyasha kicked open the doors, revealing several mages eating.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"There he is! IT'S INUYASHA!" a fan-girl manage to yell as she raced up, as several others did as well, to Inuyasha.

"Hold it." Tabitha manage to say stopping all the fan-girls and leaving a confused Inuyasha.

"He's mine" Tabitha said in her mono-toned voice as she pulled Inuyasha into a warm embrace.

Cries of "AWW! WE'RE TOO LATE!" "DAMN IT! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" and "Well at least Inu is still single." could be heard throughout the lunchroom.

As they went in line to get some food.

"Hey, why did you lie to everyone like that?" Inuyasha had asked Tabitha in a whisper.

"It's because you would have been mauled by fan-girls if I had not stepped in. Why? Want me to reverse my last action?"

"NO!NO!NO!NO! I'm good and well...thank you for saving me." Inuyasha had said while hiding his blush of embarrassment.

"Your welcome." Tabitha says.

"Geez, I thank this girl from saving me from certain doom and all she says is your welcome?" Inuyasha thought, angry she wasn't as normal as other people.

"*sigh* I can't blame her though she may not be like other people, but she is the calmest I've seen." Inuyasha continued to think.

As they sat down, and began to eat a crash could be heard outside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?" Inuyasha yelled out in the cafeteria, startling everyone.

The noise has gotten louder.

"UGH! I CAN'T EVEN EAT IN PEACE! I'M GONN-" Inuyasha began shouting as Myoga slipped underneath the door.

"MASTER INUYASHA SAVE ME!" Myoga began yelling.

"Wait, why is that fire salamander still chasing you?" Inuyasha began wondering.

"What? Oh no its not the salamander! It's!-" Myoga was cut off as the doors broke down and a blue dragon appeared.

"ITS A DRAGON?" Inuyasha had yelled as it was now soaring in the cafeteria, looking for Myoga.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THIS TIME?" Inuyasha had yelled at the flea.

"I just was wondering around looking for food! (and women)" Myoga said, yet mumbled 'and women'.

"Great! Just great now this dragon-" Inuyasha started, but was surprisingly interrupted by Tabitha.

"Sylphid." she stated.

"O.k sure, Sylphid is going-" Inuyasha continued, yet stopped when remembering whose dragon this is.

"Tabitha! What is your dra- I mean Sylphid flying around here!" Inuyasha stated, anger present in his voice.

"From the looks of it chasing that flea." Tabitha said as she pointed at Myoga.

The dragon landed near Tabitha and calmed down as it began to walk around.

"Well, fine. At least I can eat now." Inuyasha said as he was about to eat his food, but noticed it was gone.

"What?" Inuyasha had asked as he turned to see the dragon eating his food.

"...Not gonna get mad...Not gonna get mad" Inuyasha thought as he viewed this Sylphid eating his meal that he waited all day for.

Bit by bit the food was consumed in front of Inuyasha.

Everything he had been waiting for was just taken from him.

As the dragon continued to eat his food, Inuyasha grew madder and madder at the sight in front of him.

"Notgoingtogetpissed...Notgoingtogetpissed..I'msototallypissed!" Inuyasha thought as his thoughts began to fast-forward and Inuyasha took action against this crime held against him.

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT MAN? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? FLYING IN HERE! CAUSING ALL SORTS OF HELL! THEN ACTUALLY HAVE THE NERVE TO EAT MY FOOD! FUCK!"

Inuyasha cursed at Sylphid, who looked as it was about to cry.

Sylphid wailed as it flew off outside castle grounds and to a forest nearby.

A tension filled silence was going on throughout the cafeteria.

"Damn it. Now I feel bad" Inuyasha thought as he realized he may have went over the top yelling at a childish dragon.

"Ugh...Maybe I should go apologize to that dragon." Inuyasha thought as he began to hunt down Sylphid.

Inu and Yasha jump onto the scene Inu looking calm and Yasha smiling.

"Hey guys what-" Yasha was beginning to ask, but was stopped by a random student.

"You already missed Inuyasha yelling at a dragon" A student said.

"Damn it." Inu said to no one.

Many of the girls then noticed Inu was standing there.

Questions flew towards him like "Inu you single?" "Wanna have a good time?" "May I touch your ears?".

"What?" Inu yelled as he began to back-away.

"I thought you girls were on Inuyasha!" He yelled as his back-ward pace began to increase.

"Yea, but he's taken now" a random fan-girl said.

A awkward silence couldn't be heard for quite a while (Haha! Get it? If not...uhhh...unread this part)

"WHAT?" That yell was from Yasha.

"HOW COULD WE NOT BE INFORMED? HOW COULD WE NOT KNOW? Is she cute? WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US?" Yasha began sputtering out.

"Well she is right over there." The same 'random student' from before said, as he pointed to Tabitha.

"We don't even know who you are!AHHHHHHHH" Yasha yell could be heard echoing throughout the land.

Louise, Sosume, Siesta and Kirche all rush into the cafeteria.

"What happened?" Louise demanded.

"Is everyone alright?" Siesta asked

"Sounded like a man getting kicked in his treasures." Kirche said.

"Uhh...Kirche how would?...never mind...What happened here?" Sosume asked

"OHHH! THE HORROR! INUYASHA'S HEART TAKEN BY A GIRL WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YET!" Yasha continued screaming, as some anime tears began to fall from him.

"WHAT?" the four girls said at the same time.

Louise was furious.

Siesta struck and began weeping.

Kirche looked jealous.

Sosume...well...she looked bloodthirsty.

"TO WHOM?" They all yelled once again simultaneously.

"Her." Inu pointed at Tabitha.

"TABITHA, HE IS MY FAMILIAR!" Louise yelled.

"WHY MISTRESS TABITHA? WHY?" Siesta yelled as she broke down and continued crying.

"How big is he?" Kirche asked not caring anymore.

"Tabitha..." Sosume whispered.

As all ('cept Kirche) was about to pounce her.

Tabitha had said "It was a lie."

Swiftly and suddenly silence slithered soundly to them.

"Really?" Siesta asked through sobs.

"Yes." Was all that Tabitha said.

"HE IS STILL AVAILABLE? COME ON GIRLS!" The leader of the fan-girls shouted (thinking of a name for her, and she might be in the harem idk)

"I need to find Inuyasha" Siesta thought to herself, as she ran.

"Where is he?" Louise thought, while following Siesta.

"Inuyasha? What a clever and cunning yound man...I like it." Kirche thought as she walked behind the two.

"Inuyasha...When I get my hands on you...You'll be mine...All mine..." Sosume thought (Don't know if I'm making her too creepy or not).

They all took off into the forest to look for Inuyasha, except Inu and Yasha who stayed back.

"Well Inu you just lost to Inuyasha again!" Yasha yelled as he started dancing.

"Oh yea? Well at least I'm competition for him dip-shit." Inu pointed out as Yasha fell to the ground crying.

-With Inuyasha-

"Damn it! Where is it?" Inuyasha thought as he passed through the forest in search of Sylphid.

As he continued to look around he caught scent of her.

"Great. I didn't even smell it to know its gender! Males are more hostile, while the females are more caring and sensitive." Inuyasha thought.

"I can be such a jerk sometimes." Inuyasha whispered to himself.

As he continued to walk towards her scent through the forest, he caught sight of her.

"Hey." He whispered to Sylphid.

Sylphid noticed and started to take off.

"WAIT! I..just want to say...I'm sorry." Inuyasha choked out, hoping Sylphid would forgive him.

Sylphid turned back and looked at him excepting him to say more.

And so he did.

"I know I can be a real hurtful bastard sometimes, and other times I overreact. And I'm not the greatest person out there as many would know (thought of Kagome appears).

It's just I was starving and well...I'm sorry." Inuyasha said in a calm understanding voice to the dragon.

Sylphid nodded and gave him a lick on the cheek, knowing he was sorry.

"Alright, now what do you say we fly back to the castle?" Inuyasha toned up into a happy demeanor.

Sylphid just roared and signaled for Inuyasha to hop on.

The two then flew back to meal ticket city..I mean the castle.

-With the giant group of fan-girls along with a few others-

"Where is he?" "I don't see him" "Something brushed against my leg!" "It sure is creepy out here" Many of the fan-girls were chatting while wandering for Inuyasha.

Sosume, Siesta, Kirche, Louise, and Tabitha traveled as a smaller group.

"Why are we bringing Tabitha?" Louise yelled.

"It's her dragon, Inuyasha has hurt, and as I recall he is your familiar" Kirche said with a smile.

The two were about to get into a huge argument, but Siesta had stopped them.

"What is that?" Siesta said to them.

She had pointed at a giant figure overhead, it took the form of a dragon.

"Sylphid" Tabitha said as the entire group turned to her.

"Well, where ever that dragon went Inuyasha must have gone...so lets go?" Sosume said with her mask still in play.

The 5 began to chase the dragon as it headed back to the castle.

-With Inuyasha and Sylphid-

"And that's when he said 'A royal with cheese!'" Inuyasha laughed with the dragon.

Sylphid was also enjoying her time out as well, she has really taken a liking to Inuyasha.

"Oh there's the school now! Let's hurry! I might still get a meal!" Inuyasha cheered as they landed.

Sylphid took off to find her master, after she dropped Inuyasha off.

As he ran in the cafeteria he spotted two figures that looked full, on their backs.

"Hey, Inuyasha *BURP* how's it hanging?" Inu asked clearly filled.

"Ah, G'day Inu-*urp* excuse me, Inuyasha." Yasha said as he also has eaten to his hearts content.

"Guys...Please tell me you left me some food..." Inuyasha started shocked at the almost empty cafeteria.

"Well there is one loaf of bre" Yasha starts, but Inu takes out a loaf of bread and eats it.

"Hmm..was a loaf of bread left." Yasha states as he glares at Inu.

Both Inuyasha and Yasha glare at him for a while.

"What?" Inu managed to ask, as he dodged a sword trying to cut his head off.

The two begin to run for their lives.

"YOU LITTLE BACK-STABBING, PANZY-ASS, MOTHER-FUCKING, SHIT-FACED, BASTARDS!" Inuyasha yells while failing his sword behind them.

"AHH! HE IS GONNA KILL US THIS TIME!" Yasha yelled, as he ran with Inu.

"No. He is only going to kill one of us, and that would be the slower one." Inu said as he took off ahead of Yasha.

"INU YOU LITTLE BACK-" Yasha didn't finish yelling as Inuyasha tackled him.

His cries could be heard from this dimension to his.

His apologizes did not hold back Inuyasha's fists.

When Inuyasha was done he left a severally beaten Yasha in the cafeteria.

Inu had jumped back to check on Yasha.

"Hey, you alright?" Inu asked Yasha.

Yasha began to slowly rise.

He grabbed a knife from off a table and ran at Inu.

Inu being surprised ran for his life.

"YOU LEFT ME TO DIE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yasha yelled while chasing Inu.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! ONE MAN'S ANGER, IS ANTHOR MAN'S PAIN!" Inu had yelled to Yasha

-With Tabitha-

"Inuyasha...Please be mine." She said to herself as she continued to read her book while thinking of Inuyasha.

...

That's where I'm leaving it. Will I reintroduce the Kirche's salamander in the next chapter? Will Inu not have a scratch on him? What of Inuyasha's past

to Siesta and Louise? What will happen to Kirche and Sosume? Are these questions at the end of each chapter getting a little aggravating to read knowing

it will be a waste of time reading one question? What will happen to Myoga? Will something new arise?

STAYED TUNED TO THE HALF-DEMON OF ZERO!

-Ending theme plays-

All reviews are appreciated, if you leave a review on the story I'll consider MAYBE putting into the story. If not..., well that's fine too.

PEACE!


	9. Hidden Powers and Revelations

Chpt.9 Hidden Powers and revelations. The disclaimer is repeated multiple times in earlier chapters, but I wil repeat it once more I don't own Inuyasha,

Familiar of Zero, references or the characters in either show...Also Sosume is a character I thought of.

.

.  
-Last time on the Half-Demon of Zero-

"And that's when he said 'A royal with cheese!'" Inuyasha laughed with the dragon.

Sylphid was also enjoying her time out as well, she has really taken a liking to Inuyasha.

"Oh there's the school now! Lets hurry! I might still get a meal!" Inuyasha cheered as they landed.

As he ran in the cafeteria he spotted two figures that looked full, on their backs.

"Hey, Inuyasha *BURP* how's it hanging?" Inu asked clearly filled.

"Ah, G'day Inu-*urp* excuse me, Inuyasha." Yasha said as he also has eaten to his hearts content.

"Guys...Please tell me you left me some food..." Inuyasha started shocked at the almost empty cafeteria.

"Well there is one loaf of bre" Yasha starts, but Inu takes out a loaf of bread and eats it.

"Hmm..was a loaf of bread left." Yasha states as he glares at Inu.

Both Inuyasha and Yasha glare at him for a while.

"What?" Inu managed to ask, as he dodged a sword trying to cut his head off.

"YOU LITTLE BACK-STABBING, PANZY-ASS, MOTHER-FUCKING, SHIT-FACED, BASTARDS!" Inuyasha yells while failing his sword behind them.

"AHH! HE IS GONNA KILL US THIS TIME!" Yasha yelled, as he ran with Inu.

"No. He is only going to kill one of us, and that would be the slower one." Inu said as he took off ahead of Yasha.

"INU YOU LITTLE BACK-" Yasha didn't finish yelling as Inuyasha tackled him.

His cries could be heard from this dimension to his.

His apologizes did not hold back Inuyasha's fists.

When Inuyasha was done he left a severally beaten Yasha in the cafeteria.

Inu had jumped back to check on Yasha.

"Hey, you alright?" Inu asked Yasha.

Yasha began to stand, grabbed a knife from off a table and ran at Inu.

Inu being surprised ran for his life.

"YOU LEFT ME TO DIE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yasha yelled while chasing Inu.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! ONE MAN'S ANGER IS ANTHOR MAN'S PAIN!" Inu had yelled to Yasha.

-With Tabitha-

"Inuyasha...Please be mine." She said to herself as she continued to read her book while thinking of Inuyasha.

-Now with Inu and Yasha-

Yasha had still manage to not fall while chasing Inu with a knife.

Inu had then managed to get out of his surprised stage and realized 'Hey I'm a demon, why the hell do I care if a human is chasing me with only a knife?'.

Inu had stopped in his tracks, and waited for Yasha's assault.

Yasha had finally caught up with him and started to slash at Inu.

The slashes, however, seemed to have no effect to the dog demon.

"Well, there...goes...my...revenge." Yasha choked as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"That was a good 15 minutes of my life wasted! 15 MINUTES!" Inu began to rant on, but was confronted by Siesta and Louise.

"YOU! Do you know where Inuyasha is? Siesta asked, beginning their 'conversation'.

"No." Inu said, still pissed at the fact she punched him.

"Well, does he know?" Louise asked, pointing to a blood-ridden Yasha.

"Maybe." Inu continued with short answers.

"Well how do we get him up?" Siesta asked taking over the conversation.

"Damned if I know." Inu said, pissing the two off to no end.

"WE JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Louise began yelling.

"Okay! Fine. But, you must first answer my riddle." Inu explained.

"What?" Siesta had asked.

"What is tough to crack, but easy to open?" Inu asked.

"How the hell are we suppose to know?" Louise continued yelling.

"Wait! Tough to crack, but easy to open. Is it a door?" Siesta asked.

"Nope!" Inu had said with a smile on his face.

"JUST TELL US!" Siesta began yelling.

"You still haven't answered it correctly and I have all day." Inu said.

The two let out a groan, knowing it would be hard.

-With Sosume, in her bedroom-

"Alright, I just have to find Inuyasha, tell him how I feel, and we will be together!" Sosume cheered.

"I only have few...problems though." She continued.

"Louise! She will be a bitch and try and take Inuyasha away from me! Siesta, she knows more about Inuyasha than I do. Kirche, that fucking slut won't keep her damned hands off my

Inuyasha! Tabitha, she did say that it was a lie when people said they were together, but I still don't trust her. Also more than half this school wants Inuyasha's body to themselves!"

Sosume yelled to herself.

"I just have to play it smart and Inuyasha will be all over me, in more ways than one." Sosume whispered as she began smiling, and eventually letting out a sinister laugh.

-With Kirche, in her room-

"Hmph, how does he do it?" Kirche questioned.

"He is able to resist me, unlike all the other men here." Kirche stated.

"His ability to resist, his will to continue, his eyes of pure gold." Kirche continued, while becoming a bit light-headed.

"OHHH! Inuyasha! Why can't you give into me?" Kirche called his name many times wishing he was there.

-Kirche's salamander-

Hot-streak (That's what I decided to call the salamander, if you may have a interesting name for it...I'll consider it.) was walking around the castle looking for Myoga.

He still was looking for the troublesome flea, so he could burn it and return to his normal activities.

He didn't care about eating Myoga, he just had a knack for burning things, or people...in this case insects.

He couldn't smell Myoga anywhere and had decided to let his fire burn freely.

As he was about to shoot a fireball, he had caught scent of Yasha and decided to burn him.

(his fire levels where reaching a bit too high for him, so he either releasing fire in front of him burning all that stand or sit in front of him, or take it out on one individual target).

Hot-streak knew Yasha would probably get mad, but figured he couldn't due a thing about it.

After all he was just a human with NO magical abilities right?

-with Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was now walking away from the castle grounds to get some fresh air.

He had just released his anger onto to someone else without caring.

Is this what it meant to be human?...or demon?

As he continued to think, he was walking into a dark forest.

Even though the sun was still shining, it was about mid-day.

Inuyasha had walked into the forest completely unaware of what lies ahead of him.

As he makes his way into the forest, he snaps back into reality.

"Aww hell, why? Why? Every time I go off into thought I appear in some random place I don't know!" Inuyasha yelled into the silent air.

"Well might as well make my way back to the castle." Inuyasha said to no-one as he tried to smell his way back to the castle.

"What the hell? Why can't I smell the castle?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Great now I'm lost maybe I can retract my ste-" Inuyasha turned around to see that he didn't leave any footprints.

"Fuck." Inuyasha said, thinking of a way to get out.

"Wait... think, exactly!" Inuyasha said, as he went deep into his mind.

-Inuyasha's mind-

"Where the hell are you guys?" Inuyasha asked as he wait for Inu or Yasha to talk to him.

-5 minutes later-

Inu appeared into his mind with a smirk.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Asking Siesta and Louise a riddle." Inu said still smiling.

"Really? Which one?" Inuyasha had asked.

"What hard to crack, but easy to open?" Inu said.

"That one? That's easy. But, not now I am currently stuck in a foggy ass forest, my tracks have disappeared, I can't smell the castle, and I'm lost."

Inuyasha talked out his problem.

"Well, I'd say start running around. You may find something." Inu explained.

"I'll try thanks for the info" Inuyasha said as he left back to reality.

-The world-

"Alright going to run around a bit, and hopefully find a way back." Inuyasha said to himself as he began running.

Inuyasha had run around the forest for about twenty minutes, and he stopped to check something.

"*pant* This is *pant pant* getting me nowhere" Inuyasha said, gasping for air.

Inuyasha had looked all around, but nothing except trees.

"Wait, trees... I got it!" Inuyasha yelled as he made his way to a tree and cut at it.

The cut said 'Inuyasha was here'.

"Alright I'll leave this mark here and go back to running, and if I see that again I'm running in circles!" Inuyasha yelled, happy he thought of the idea.

Anthor good gap of time pass (15mins) and Inuyasha looked around.

He spotted the tree he cut, but it didn't say what he scratched.

The new mark said 'Cut me again, and you'll never live to see the end of the maze'.

Inuyasha was now a little shocked that he sensed nothing around him except the trees.

"Great, now there are murderous trees? Now what?" Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha getting impatient, he had try thinking, but switched to brute force.

"That's it! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as multiple trees were cut down by his attack.

After the attack, multiple roots shot up to try and grab Inuyasha.

They were swiftly ripped to shreds by Inuyasha's sword.

"Damn it! Where is the source?" Inuyasha yelled.

As he said that, a crack appeared in front of Inuyasha, and giant plant monster (I'd say the size of a tower) bursts from the ground.

"RRRAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The plant roared.

"Yea, that figures." Inuyasha said to himself.

"Well bring it on!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged the plant.

-With Myoga, he is currently on top of the highest tower in the school-

"Oh this isn't good, I've lost masters Inu, Yasha, and Inuyasha!"

"I'd better get down before I get a cold from up here." Myoga said as he was about to climb down, that is until he spotted an old friend.

"Wait a second... That fire lizard is running towards the cafeteria! I'd better stay up here and look out for the masters." Myoga said, while sweating up a storm.

-With Inu, Yasha, Siesta, and Louise in the cafeteria-

Louise and Siesta were panting from all the guesses they guessed while guessing at Inu's riddle.

Siesta being the first to recover asked "May you please just tell us the answer so we can find Inuyasha?"

"Well I'd like to hear the answer correctly. SO! To to make sure you know, the riddle is again 'What's tough to crack, yet easy to open?'" Inu said.

At this time Yasha was now getting up and had heard the riddle.

"That's your riddle? THAT'S EASY! ITS!-" Yasha was cut off as Hot-streak ran into the room and burned him with a fireball.

Yasha had several other injuries, and the fire caused him to pass out.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU! FIRE SALAMANDER I'LL KILL YOU!" Louise yelled while trying to get a hold of Kirche's familiar.

Hot-streak had just released his flames and was happy, so he decided to slither back to his master.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Louise yelled while chasing him.

"Huh...That's inconvenient. Well, for you maybe." Inu said while, looking at Yasha's charred body.

Siesta sighed as she shook her head.

"I need to talk to Inuyasha to prove Louise wrong!" Siesta thought as she continued guessing.

-Back with Inuyasha-

The plant had sent more vines over to tear Inuyasha torso region, but was dodged by Inuyasha's speed.

It had sent roots up from the ground again, to try and seize him still and its caught Inuyasha's left leg and right arm.

Inuyasha had tried to slice at the roots, but his efforts were stopped as his other limbs were caught by two more roots sprouting.

Inuyasha struggled to break free, but to no avail.

The plant pulled out its biggest root and strongest vine and launches both at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched as the two came flying at him.

"This can't be the end! This won't be the end! I AM GOING TO KILL THIS THING!" Inuyasha thought as his mark began to glow (The mark he got at the beginning of the story).

Inuyasha had noticed and wondered what it meant.

At this time in his life, a miracle needed to happen.

When the two attacks came flying towards him, a strange light enveloped Inuyasha.

His body, it began to glow with the fiery rage of battle, the burning passion of lost love, and the fire burning deep down inside.

Inuyasha put his hand forward and a wave of fire sprouted from it.

The 2 attacks were useless against the elemental attack produced.

The plant drew back from the intense pain from its strongest attributes being burned.

Inuyasha turned to look at where he had burned the plant, and the towards the plant itself.

Inuyasha noticed the plant was backing away and said "What's the matter? You were just trying to kill me a moment ago?" Inuyasha asked with a twisted smile.

The plant did not like where this battle turned and it burrowed underground.

Inuyasha ran towards the plant's hole and yelled "WHY YOU HIDING FROM THE DAY? AFRAID YOUR GOING TO GET SUN BURN?"

As Inuyasha yelled that he had sent multiple fireballs into the hole.

The plant sprouted from a new hole engulfed by fire.

The plant screeched as it was burning.

It fell to the ground barely alive and was dying fast.

Inuyasha now walked up to the near dead plant and said "You know you should have not fucked with me"

Inuyasha then put his hand up to the plant's face and sent a fireball at it.

The plant had disintegrated and left a steaming pile of ash as its grave.

The monster had put up a tough fight, but it was burned to ashes by Inuyasha's power.

Inuyasha stood proudly over the once great creature, and smiled at his triumph.

The fog began to disperse and the light of day noticeable.

The mark on Inuyasha's hand began to glow dimmer, and dimmer.

Until, It was just the mark Inuyasha had been cursed with.

"Yea, I knew I...could do..." Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence due exhaustion.

Inuyasha sat down next to the broken piles of trees and began to nap there for a little while.

-time skip about 30mins-

Inuyasha now awakes, fully healed from his last battle and tries to smell the way back to the castle.

"AHA! GOT A SCENT!" Inuyasha yelled as he made his way back to the castle.

-Back at the castle with Inu, Yasha, Siesta, Hot-streak, Louise, and now Kirche-

Siesta had fallen asleep with all the attempts of guessing the riddle.

Louise and Kirche were now arguing about Hot-streak's behavior.

Yasha was still recovering from his latest injury.

Inu was just standing there and eating berries he 'harvested' in the student's gardens when they weren't looking.

-time skip 15mins-

Inuyasha was now walking into the cafeteria and looked outside and saw that no one really knew of his presence there.

Inuyasha walked passed Hot-streak who was too busy trying to hide from the angry Lousie behind Kirche.

Kirche was too busy fighting with Louise.

Siesta was having a nap.

Yasha was still K.O.'d

Inu, however, was the first to actually notice.

"Where ya go?" Inu asked, smiling he bought time for himself.

"The forest, had an encounter with some freaky plant thing, have the ability to use fire now, and where you get those grapes?" Inuyasha asked, clearly he had nothing to eat for a while.

"NO FUCKING WAY! WE CAN USE FIRE NOW? FUCK YEA! and I stole them from the garden." Inu said, shaking off the surprise with ease.

Yasha is now waking up.

"Uhhh...Inuyasha where were you?" Yasha asked, still in pain.

Inuyasha just looked at him and said "I'll tell you later, but first!"

Inuyasha put out his hand as his mark began to glow to reveal a fireball appearing to the middle of his hand.

"WE CAN USE FIRE NOW? ALRIGHT! NOW I CAN JUST SHAKE AWAY THE FEELING OF BEING BURNED, WHILE HAVING OPEN CUTS!" Yasha yelled, he was still pissed at Hot-streak (who wouldn't?

I'd be pissed if I was put on fire).

"Yea... anyways did any of them solve the riddle yet?" Inuyasha had asked.

"Nope." Inu said, with a grin that rivals Kirche's.

Inuyasha sighed and said "It's a safe."

Inu nodded and said "ALRIGHT! Siesta! Lousie! One has answered the riddle. Now, to answer your question! Inuyasha is right here." Inu said while walking away.

Siesta woke up, and Louise stopped yelling.

"INUYASHA! WHERE WERE YOU?" Both of the girls yelling, both worried for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took a step back and said "Long story, but hey now I can do-" Inuyasha was cut off by Louise and Siesta dragging him off with Kirche following close behind.

-Louise's room-

The time was now about 8-9 o'clock

Inu and Yasha were in opposite corners of the room, both leaning on the walls.

Hot-streak was resting on the bed.

Kirche was lying down on Hot-streak.

Louise was sitting on her bed.

Siesta was sitting on the floor, next to Inuyasha.

Louise was the first to speak "Alright, Inuyasha how was your past?

Inuyasha cringed at the question.

"Pinkie" Inuyasha said, but was interrupted by Louise yelling "LOUISE!"

Inuyasha nodded and continued "Lousie, that topic is a bit hard and I don't know you well so why don't we exchange each others' pasts?"

Louise nodded and continued "Alright, my name is Louise Fran oise Le Blanc de La Valli re and my life has now been what you'd expect."

Louise had told her sad story to the entire room and was a bit surprised at the results.

Inuyasha had a frown on, along with Inu and Yasha.

Siesta had a small tear.

Kirche held her head down.

Inu was the first to comment on Louise's story.

"Many look at diamonds and they only see the beauty they reveal, others see what the diamond has been through from the process of it being cut."

Everyone except Inuyasha was confused by the statement made by Inu.

Inu sighed as he said "It means people just look at all the rich people and think they have had a great life. The others see the pain that the person has taken to get there."

Louise was now smiling and said "Thank you Inu, now Inuyasha please tell your past."

Inuyasha shook his head and said "I'd like to hear Siesta's first."

Kirche was neutral, while Inu and Yasha agreed with Inuyasha.

Louise growled and agreed to it.

Everyone now turned and waited for Siesta to speak.

"Well o.k my name is Siesta Suzuki (I don't know her actual last name) and my past isn't as well as I reveal it."

Siesta continues to tell her tale.

After Siesta ends it she faces the actions of the group.

Louise is saddened.

Kirche had a few tears fall onto Hot-streak.

Inu looked outside the window.

Yasha was blowing his nose from a napkin he was given by Inu (He stole it, what can I say? He is some what evil).

Inuyasha held his head down, his face being hidden by his hair.

Inuyasha beat everyone to the first comment.

"What does it mean for one to be poor? From the way I see it you are one of the richest people I ever saw. You hide any anger, or anything that may come into a negative aspect on anyone or thing. Your rich in

morals, kindness, and beauty. That's what makes you rich, Siesta." Inuyasha smiled at her.

Siesta began to cry as she brought Inuyasha into a hug and replied "Thank you, Inuyasha."

The two girls watching them were about to go down there and separate the two, but then they saw Inu glaring at them.

His eyes warning 'mess with them, and I mess you up'.

The two began to watch with jealousy clearly in their eyes.

Siesta removed her embraced and asked "Alright, Inuyasha may we hear your past now?"

Inuyasha nodded and began "My name is Inuyasha Tashio (common fanfic last name) and my past, has been all, but joyful."

Inuyasha continued to tell his tale for over 20 minutes, but was stopped by Louise lunging at him.

"HEY! WHAT?" Inuyasha began to yell, but looked into Louise's eyes.

Louise had broken down and was crying onto his robe.

Kirche had leaned onto him, due to the intensity of his past.

Siesta grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's back region and was crying into his hair.

Inu had continued to look at them with half closed eyes and had let a single tear fall from him.

Yasha had only let several tears fall, he felt the pain again, the hate, the loneliness.

Yasha had felt everything felt by Inuyasha.

He's only human, but he was hiding inside Inuyasha's mind so he didn't feel the physical pain inflicted upon Inuyasha.

Louise was the first to break the silence that lasted 5 minutes after the excruciating painful story.

"Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being too bossy! I'm sorry for not caring for you at first! I'm sorry for only thinking of myself! I'm sor-" Louise had been cut off by Inuyasha as he put his

hand up to silence her.

"It's alright Louise, I'm sorry for hurting you so much." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a hug.

The girls continued to sob on him, until a good 20 minutes later they stopped.

Inuyasha tried to let to get up, but he felt the weight of the girls on him.

"Uhh..girls I'm trying to get-" Inuyasha looked at the three girls and noticed they were sleeping.

"Ah, fuck" Inuyasha thought.

"Inu and Yasha care to hel-" Inuyasha turned to see both Inu and Yasha had both fell asleep due to having to deal with full stomachs.

"I still haven't eaten a thing in a while" Inuyasha thought as he tried to sleep.

"Tomorrow will be better...I hope." Inuyasha thought while he let sleep drift him away.

But, there is people we did forget.

-With Myoga-

"Uhh...I think its safe to come down. Wait! It could be waiting for me to come down!...ohh..." Myoga said as he stayed on top of the tower.

-With Sosume-

"Inuyasha, where are you?" Sosume said as she was looking out her window, and at the tree Inuyasha had always slept in.

Sosume then turned to Louise's room and saw Inu, sleeping in a corner while standing up.

"LOUISE..." Sosume thought as she prepared to get to bed.

"Tomorrow a duel! Tonight...some rest." Sosume said as she fell onto her bed.

-With Siesta's dad-

"Where is Siesta? I told her to be back home at 8:20 sharp! Its now 9:00! Where could she be?" Siesta's dad rambled on.

.

.  
That's where I leave off, This has got to be the longest chapter so far. Anyways, What will happen when they wake up? What will Sosume do to Louise?

Why is Myoga such a panzy? What Kirche's past like? Did I explain the new fire powers well enough? Does anyone not like puns?

More questions and some answers on the next episode of THE HALF-DEMON OF ZERO!

GOOD NIGHT!


	10. Duels And Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Familiar of Zero, characters or references. Sosume I got the idea from the 'female' Inuyasha I've seen in other fics.

Me: Been a while hasn't it Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yea it has, hey how come Yasha keeps getting the crap knocked out of him?

Me: It's because he is human, as you know humans aren't perfect. That is just Yasha's flaw.

Inuyasha: Pain is attracted to him?

Inu: Who would've guessed?

Yasha: I would've. My luck just sucks to be honest.

Me: Oh well, you'll live...maybe. Anyways back to the story!

Chpt. 10 Duels And Misunderstandings!

-Last time on The Half-demon of Zero-

"Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being too bossy! I'm sorry for not caring for you at first! I'm sorry for only thinking of myself! I'm sor-" Louise

had been cut off by Inuyasha as he put his hand up to silence her.

"It's alright Louise, I'm sorry for hurting you so much." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a hug.

The girls continued to sob on him, until a good 20 minutes later they stopped.

Inuyasha tried to let to get up, but he felt the weight of the girls on him.

"Uhh..girls I'm trying to get-" Inuyasha looked at the three girls and noticed they were sleeping.

"Ah, fuck" Inuyasha thought.

"Inu and Yasha care to hel-" Inuyasha turned to see both Inu and Yasha had both fell asleep due to having to deal with full stomachs.

"I still haven't eaten a thing in a while" Inuyasha thought as he tried to sleep.

"Tomorrow will be better...I hope." Inuyasha thought while he let sleep drift him away.

But, there is people we did forget.

-With Myoga-

"Uhh...I think its safe to come down. Wait! It could be waiting for me to come down!...ohh..." Myoga said as he stayed on top of the tower.

-With Sosume-

"Inuyasha, where are you?" Sosume said as she was looking out her window, and at the tree Inuyasha had always slept in.

Sosume then turned to Louise's room and saw Inu, sleeping in a corner while standing up.

"LOUISE..." Sosume thought as she prepared to get to bed.

"Tomorrow a duel! Tonight...some rest." Sosume said as she fell onto her bed.

-With Siesta's dad-

"Where is Siesta? I told her to be back home at 8:20 sharp! Its now 9:00! Where could she be?" Siesta's dad rambled on.

-Now in Louise's room-

Louise is now waking up on what she thinks is a hard pillow.

She then discovers she is laying down on top of Inuyasha's chest.

She blushes and looks around to see the other girls sleeping on Inuyasha's other body parts.

Siesta was sleeping on his lap.

Kirche on his right arm.

Louise was now growing angry.

She thought "HOW DARE THEY SLEEP WITH MY FAMILIAR!"

She deepens her own blush as she continues to think "Wait, did I just think that in a lover relationship kind of way?"

She continues to look around the room and spots Inu leaning on a wall and sleeping.

Yasha...He was on the ground snoring lightly.

Louise had waved it off, got dressed, and tried to begin her day.

"Hopefully nothing will go wrong today" Louise thought.

Yes...Hopefully, BUT IT WILL IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO ABOUT IT!

-With Sosume-

Sosume was now waking up with her teddy bear who she named "Inuyasha 2"

She was doing everything that was going to get her prepared for today's classes.

She had just remembered last night.

"THAT'S RIGHT! A DUEL WITH LOUISE! SHE'LL NEVER TOUCH MY INUYASHA AGAIN!" Sosume thought as she ran outside her room.

"I'll need to challenge her with everyone around to watch." Sosume thought as she ran through the hallways.

-Louise's room, Siesta.-

Siesta's head on was Inuyasha's lower mid stomach.

Siesta had woke up with a yawn and open her eyes.

She had just realized her mouth was near Inuyasha's pants.

She had jumped back in surprised and was now staring at Inuyasha.

She had seen Kirche holding on to Inuyasha's right arm.

"What is she doing to my Inuyasha?" Siesta thought.

"Wait, my Inuyasha? Oh, my Inuyasha!" Siesta thought out loud.

Inuyasha had grumbled and shifted to where now Kirche was on his chest.

This infuriated Siesta.

"Oh no! This isn't going to happen!" Siesta thought as she push Kirche a little and snuggled back into Inuyasha's chest.

Now both girls were currently on Inuyasha's chest.

-Kirche waking up-

"Ohh...My head." Kirche said while waking up.

She looks at what she is touching and it appears to be Inuyasha.

Kirche had a small smile on, until she saw Siesta.

Kiche had just pouted, thinking she had Inuyasha all to herself.

Kirche had gotten up and turned back to the two sleeping in the middle of the room.

"You may have him today, but he'll be mine tomorrow" Kirche whispered as she left the room.

-Inuyasha-

"Ugh, why did I sleep on the floor? All the girls should be awake by now and HOLY CRAP! Siesta is still here!" Inuyasha yelled causing Siesta to instantly wake up.

Siesta had a heavy blush and and started rambling "OH! Inuyasha, I had no idea you would wake up so soon, I just felt like sleeping longer, and I probably knew I shouldn't. Knowing the others might get mad, but I was exhausted from work and-."

Siesta had looked at Inuyasha who was getting up stretching.

Inuyasha had looked at her and said "Feh, don't worry about it. You wouldn't be the first person to do that."

Inuyasha had left the room, leaving Siesta who was thinking "WHO ELSE DID THAT?"

As she was thinking a sudden thought occurred to her.

"DAD!"

-With Sosume-

"Where is that little no good Louise?" Sosume was thinking as the students steered clear of her dark aura.

The students who were brave enough to ask if she was o.k got a growl to the face and a blast of fire to the stomach.

That is when she had spotted the little pink haired girl.

"THERE YOU ARE LITTLE BITCH! PREPARE TO BRING IT!" Sosume's mind yelled.

Sosume had ran down the hall to catch her.

"This is where your man stealing days end! LOUISE!" Sosume yelled in her mind.

-Courtyard-

"I can't believe Inuyasha told me all that." Louise kept thinking.

"Louise" a normal voiced Sosume said.

"Huh?" Louise asked as she turned around to have a wand in her face.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Sosume shouted.

The whole courtyard was filled with "OHHH!" as the students came to witness it.

Unfortunately Sosume woke up someone she really shouldn't have.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE YELLING?" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped down from a tower.

"OH! Um, Inuyasha...y-y-y-yo-you see the thing is-" Sosume tried to explain, but was a little nervous. Louise had cut in to finish it "Sosume here has challenged me to a duel. We mages fight with magic and our familiars. Meaning Inuyasha you will fight Sosume!".

The courtyad broke out into conversation as they knew of Sosume's crush.

"Wait! Uhh.. can't we just fight with magic?" Sosume asked.

"NO! We use magic, as our familiars battle each other to get to the mage!" Louise shouted.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Inuyasha asked, obviously annoyed.

"NO! I understand she is a friend...to you... but she challenged me and I summoned you and-" Louis said, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Alright! Alright! I'm fighting!" Inuyasha yelled to her as he got his sword ready.

"*sigh* _I didn't want to fight him, but if I have to beat him down to show him I love him, I'll do it_!" Sosume thought.

"Alright, bring it on!" Sosume yelled as she pulled out her flute and fire swallows her.

Sosume looks at Inuyasha and says "It's time for me to show you my fiery passion!"

She begins playing he flute and her fire dragon appears by her side.

"ALRIGHT LOUISE! IT'S TIME TO DUEL! I SUMMON FIRE DRAGON, IN ATTACK MODE!" Sosume yelled.

Sosume looks once at Inuyasha, then Louise, and back to Inuyasha.

She commands the dragon "Keep Inuyasha busy while I handle the trash!"

Sosume charges at Louise as the dragon attacks Inuyasha.

"LOUISE! SILENCE HER!" Inuyasha yelled as he fended off the dragon with Tetsusaiga.

Louise nodded and began casting her silencing spell.

Obviously, that didn't turn out so well.

An explosion happened on Sosume, who was unscathed.

"FIREBALL!" Sosume shouted, alas no one could understand her (except Inuyasha).

Even more surprising her spell didn't go off.

An awe-stricken crowd was shocked Louise could do this.

"Well, o.k that works to." Inuyasha said to Louise.

Inuyasha thought to frequently dodge the dragon (Didn't want to kill it), until he got bored of it.

"ALRIGHT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and plowed his fist into the dragon's skull.

Needless to say, the dragon wasn't getting back up.

The dragon's skull has not been crushed, just severely damaged and would heal.

Sosume had started cursing in Japanese as the bystanders had no clue as to what she was trying to communicate.

Inuyasha, however, went up to Louise and asked for a fitting punishment for Sosume.

She had whispered into Inuyasha's ear what she had wanted to see done to her defeated enemy.

Inuyasha nodded and as he got up, Inuyasha said a silent comment that could be heard, "Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

Sosume was kneeling on the ground, she had lost her breath from all her yelling.

"Louise! Un-silence her!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

Louise nodded and anthor explosion occurred on Sosume.

"Well, you won. What are you going to do now?" Sosume had asked in her regular voice.

She knew her charade had ended as soon as she should the people her aggressive side.

Inuyasha looked her in the eye and said "You'll get the punishment me and Louise had decided."

Everyone around them was confused as to what he meant.

Inuyasha cleared the confusion as he picked up Sosume, bent her over his knee, and began to rapidly smack her ass.

"AH! OW! HEY!" Sosume was yelling.

Inuyasha had continued spanking her and yelled "YOU! DO! NOT! SEND! A! DRAGON! ON! ME!"

As each word Inuyasha had said, he spanked Sosume's ass.

He continued for a minute or two.

After the punishment Sosume had ran off to her room, with some girls wishing they were her.

Inuyasha nodded and said "That should teach her that I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

A few chuckles could be heard, although no chuckle was louder than Louise's laugh.

Louise stood laughing over the victory that had happened.

"HAHAHA! SHE LOOKED SO HUMILIATED! SHE'LL NEVER MESS WITH ME AGAIN!" Louise yelled.

-Sosume's room, Sosume POV-

Dear diary,

Today has turned out perfectly!

I wouldn't have thought Louise would be trying to help Inuyasha get with me, although I guess she doesn't really know me!

I also didn't know Inuyasha's boldness!

Inuyasha actually had his hand on my ass!

I couldn't believe it!

I mean sure he was trying to punish me, but he didn't know I have a fetish for those kind of things.

Even better, I don't have to act like a little shy girl anymore!

Everyone saw the duel and how Louise 'beat' me.

Well, this diary page is getting a bit long so I'll end it with this.

Next time Inuyasha is anywhere near my ass, I'll make sure we both enjoy it.

Also, I should mess with Louise even more!

-Back to regular POV, Outside Sosume's room-

Inuyasha was standing there trying to figure out what to say to Sosume.

Inuyasha had tried saying out a few, but they didn't sound too good to him.

"Sorry I slapped your ass?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sorry I violated your dignity in front of so many others?" Inuyasha whispered

*Yasha now walks by*

"Sorry I picked you up and rammed my hand against your ass, as a way of payback?" Inuyasha said

*Yasha instantly turns around freaked out*

"YOU DID WHAT?" Yasha yells.

"What? Oh not you, I kinda spanked a girl's ass as a way of payback...in front of others...you think she'll be mad?" Inuyasha asked.

"SHE WILL BE FURIOUS MAN!" Yasha yelled

*Door begins to open*

"I got to get me the hell out of here!" Yasha yelled.

"WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to run, he heard the sob of a girl.

Inuyasha turned around to see Sosume crying and holding onto his arm.

Inuyasha sighed, he knew he wasn't going to like this.

-Inside Sosume's room-

Inuyasha and Sosume sat on the bed together, both tying to say something, yet was cut off by the other.

*Siesta walks by door*

Inuyasha had taken charge with an apology at first "I'm sorry for humiliating you like that in front of them."

*Siesta hears Inuyasha's voice and puts her head to the door*

Sosume had a evil grin on for a split second, Inuyasha sensed this and turned to her.

Sosume had put her sad face back on.

Sosume was crying while saying "You just did that so hard and fast, and without a chance for me to fight back."

Siesta thought "Hmm...I wonder what she means"

Inuyasha nodded "You tried to put the fire into the fight, I just had to extinguish that fire." Inuyasha said.

Siesta thought "Ex-x-xtin-tin-tin-guish h-h-h-her fire?" while thinking of all the possible outcomes of what she thought happened.

Inuyasha continued saying "If there is any way to make it up to you, I will try my hardest!"

A thump could be heard from outside the door.

Inuyasha turned towards the door and said "What the fuck was that?"

He opened the door, only to reveal a passed out Siesta with her nose bleeding moderately.

Inuyasha had picked Siesta and said to Sosume "Sorry Sosume, I have to get her back home. Maybe I can pay you back by taking you somewhere. Is that okay?"

Sosume had nodded, tears still showing and said "Sure Inuyasha. Tomorrow we can go to the place I want o.k?"

Inuyasha had nodded and ran back to Siesta's house

After Inuyasha was gone Sosume furiously beat the stuffing out of her pillow.

"Damn it! Why did that girl mess up my chance?" Sosume yelled into her pillow.

Sosume had took deep breaths to calm down.

After regaining composure she said "Oh well, me and Inuyasha are going to go to my favorite place tomorrow and that place is Cloud Nine."

Sosume had a big day tomorrow so she tried to get some sleep for it.

-With Inu and Yasha-

Yasha was running through a hall, while Inu was leaning on a wall.

Inu was curious as to why Yasha was running, so he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt while he was running.

Inu looked at him and asked "Yasha? Why you running?"

Yasha looked and him and yelled "INUYASHA! GIRL! ASS! SPANK! PO'D GIRL! RUN!"

Inu smacked him saying "Calm yourself man! Damn. Now tell me what happened.

Yasha explained and Inu laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVER THOUGHT HE'D DO THAT! THAT'S HYSTERICAL!" Inu howled in laughter.

Yasha put a frown on, "We have to help him!" Yasha said.

Inu looked at him and yelled "AND MISS A CHANCE OF SEEING HIM GET HIS ASS HANDED TO HIM? ONLY WHEN THE MORBIDLY OBESE LADY TRIES TO SING, BUT CAN'T DUE TO HER ARTERIES BEING CLOGGED AND SHE TRIES TO RUN TO THE HOSPITAL, BUT TRIPS AND LANDS ON HER FAT ASS, BREAKING SEVERAL BONES IN HER BODY AND A RANDOM PIANO FALLS ON HER CURING HER PAINS AND MAKES HER SKINNY AND SHE BECOMES A MODEL!"

Yasha stood there to absorb what Inu had said to him and gives him a stern look.

Yasha then continues "You done?"

Inu replies "Yea, let's help him."

-With Inuyasha and Siesta-

Inuyasha was walking to Siesta's house and was looking at her face.

Inuyasha wondered, "Man, what the hell hit her face to make her nose bleed to much?"

Siesta was beginning to regain her strength and felt as if she was floating.

She looked up and Inuyasha was carrying her.

Siesta began to try and jump out of his grasp, but they got to Siesta's home.

"Inuyasha! You must put me down before my da-" Siesta was cut off by her dad opening the door to see Inuyasha carrying his daughter.

Her dad stood there for a moment before asking "Inuyasha...why are you carrying my daughter?"

Inuyasha (without thinking) said "I think because she is out of energy."

Siesta's dad pulls out a butcher's knife and says "Inuyasha...put her down...I'll need to talk to her."

Inuyasha did that and began walking away.

Poor Siesta what lies in store for her next?

.

That's Where I stop. What will happen to Siesta? What does Sosume plan? Why wasn't Myoga in this chapter? (he was at the at top, but not really part of this chapter)

Where will Inu and Yasha be? What of Louise? When will there be fight scenes? What of Kirche and her salamander? And of Tabitha and the dragon of hers?

Find out some questions and many more in the next chapter of!

THE HALF-DEMON OF ZERO!

GOODNIGHT!

Side note: Please if you read this chapter take some time to leave a review, reviews give the impression that the writer did a great or terrible job on

said story. I'd just like to know that others are reading this and are liking the story so far. Special thanks to Termia, darkmist11, and Ranma Uzumaki

for taking their time to inspire me to continue with this story.


	11. When Life Gets Hectic, You Bring Hell

Hey sorry bout the long wait. I was taking a vacation from writing stories (seeing as how I rarely get reviews, except from the few people who do have

the time to leave one). Although I'm back, with anthor chapter =D Once again references aren't mine, nor is Inuyasha, or Familiar of Zero.

Chapt 11 When life gets hectic, you bring hell.

-Last time on The Half-Demon of Zero-

Yasha stood there to absorb what Inu had said to him and gives him a stern look.

Yasha then continues "You done?"

Inu replies "Yea, let's help him."

-With Inuyasha and Siesta-

Inuyasha was walking to Siesta's house and was looking at her face.

Inuyasha wondered, "Man, what the hell hit her face to make her nose bleed to much?"

Siesta was beginning to regain her strength and felt as if she was floating.

She looked up and Inuyasha was carrying her.

Siesta began to try and jump out of his grasp, but they got to Siesta's home.

"Inuyasha! You must put me down before my da-" Siesta was cut off by her dad opening the door to see Inuyasha carrying his daughter.

Her dad stood there for a moment before asking "Inuyasha...why are you carrying my daughter?"

Inuyasha (without thinking) said "I think because she is out of energy."

Siesta's dad pulls out a butcher's knife and says "Inuyasha...put her down...I'll need to talk to her."

Inuyasha did that and began walking away.

Poor Siesta what lies in store for her next?

-With Siesta and her dad-

Siesta sat calmly on her bed as her dad waited for an explanation.

They had just stayed still for a minute or so, until Siesta's dad begins hollering "SIESTA! WHERE WERE YOU? AND WHY WERE YOU IN THE ARMS OF A MAN! I KNOW YOU'RE GETTING TO THE AGE OF 'Oh my! he so adorable', BUT STILL I'M YOUR FATHE-" He was cut off as Siesta began hollering at him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING DO YOU? HE BROUGHT ME HERE AFTER I PASSED OUT FROM EXHAUSTION!" Siesta closed her mouth as she realized it could be misinterpreted.

As Siesta tried correcting herself her dad walked into the kitchen, walked back out with a bloody butcher knife in his hand, and was walking towards the door.

Siesta looked frightened as she seen her dad with the knife and began asking "Dad, what are you doing with that?"

Her dad didn't look at her and said "I just wanna talk with him."

Siesta knew what he meant and began yelling "Dad, no! You'll get hurt or worse!"

Siesta's dad payed it no mind and kept saying the same thing "I just wanna talk to him."

-With Inu and Yasha-

Inu and Yasha followed Inuyasha in the shadows, waiting for anything bad to happen to him.

After 10 minutes, Inu got angry.

"You told me a girl was pissed at him, I want to see him get hurt for a change!" Inu thought to Yasha. (Remember the mind link)

"Well yea, but I just assumed that he was going to get the crap kicked out of him" Yasha thought back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU JUST ASSUME THINGS RIGHT?" Inu yelled at him, this attracted Inuyasha's attention.

"You make an ass out of you and me?" Yasha asked.

"NO! YOU GET THE FUCK KICKED OUT OF YOU!" Inu yelled as he sent Yasha flying with a punch to the face.

Inuyasha stood there seeing what happened and said "I can't believe they are the human and demon sides of me."

Inuyasha proceeded to climb into a tree and get some rest after the long day he had just had.

Inu did the same as he climb into a higher branch on the same tree.

Yasha stormed off into the forest to find a random tree to sleep by.

-The next day with Inuyasha and Yasha-

Inuyasha was sleeping in his nice tree, the wind whistling, the flowers dancing, and the birds chirping in his ears.

*WHAM* Inu was sleeping in a branch above Inuyasha and had just punched a bird in the face.

Inu was the first to get up as he stretched, jumped out the tree, and yawned.

"Well, that bird just ruined my day." Inu said as he began walking to find something to occupy his time.

"Ugh...I might as well go find Myoga, at least he can hold a conversation." Inu thought as he began sniffing for Myoga.

As Inu walks he hears horns blowing.

Inu stops and begins walking to where the giant commotion is happening.

"THE STAFF OF DESTRUCTION IS MISSING! I WANT EVERY SOLIDER OUT HERE TO FIND IT NOW!" A commander shouted as he was running to the main mage's tower.

Inu stood on the highest tower and began calling "INUYASHA!"

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was taking a snooze and was loving it.

This was his time of relaxation.

His time to finally cool down and sleep his day away!

His!- "INUYASHA!" Inu yelled.

Inuyasha woke from his lovely dream with a groan.

"Ughhh... why?..." Inuyasha said as did some quick stretches and jumped to the tower Inu was.

Inuyasha was looking at Inu as he waited for his answer.

Inu stood there and began saying "There has been a theft of the so called 'Staff of Destruction' and we need to get it back."

Inuyasha gave him a death glare and yelled "Why the hell do you care! You don't even like this place!"

Inu looked away and said "Be that as it may, I cannot let a place that gives me free food perish!"

Inuyasha just sighed saying "Of course..."

-With Yasha-

Yasha was walking around the school looking for someone to occupy his time.

"All I ever really hang out with is Inu, and he is way too moronic to actually be accounted as someone to hold an intellectual debate with, as I usually

just tune him out as he begins speaking."

This is when Yasha remembered the previous breakthrough.

"Wait...we can use fire! I forgot this! I'll train and become even stronger than Inu! Believe it!" Inu yelled as he ran to the training grounds.

-At the training grounds-

"Alright! Lets do it!" Yasha yelled as he tried to conjure a fireball.

Yasha stood there for 10 seconds, trying to unleash a fireball.

Yasha stopped and said " Maybe there has to be danger involved."

Yasha looked around for anyone, or thing, that may be able to help him.

While looking around Yasha saw Hot-streak.

"Well, guess it will do." Yasha thought as he walked up to Hot-streak.

Yasha kicked Hot-streak's tail, which lead to Hot-streak blowing out fire at him.

"Lets see what I got!" Yasha yelled as the fireball flew towards him.

-With Myoga and Montmorency-

Myoga stood at a window seal seeing Inuyasha and Inu talk.

Montmorency was sleeping in her bed.

Myoga stared at them, then to Montmorency, and back to them.

"Why can't I have a free going master like them?" Myoga thought.

-With the head mage-

"Osmond! The Staff of Destruction is missing!" A runner yelled.

Osmond (head mage) looked out the window and said "Its just as I feared."

-With Sosume-

Sosume was now waking up as she had prepared herself for her very special day.

"Inuyasha are finally going out on a date! YES!" Sosume yelled to herself.

"Alright, I look fine, smell, fine, have a nice picnic, have the money for any special that we may want, what else am I forgetting?" Sosume thought to herself.

As she looked around her room, she found the one thing she always loved...her paddle.

"Ah, yes need to make sure I keep this on me at times." Sosume said carried all the stuff in a bag and ventured to find Inuyasha.

-With Kirche and Tabitha-

Kirche was talking to Tabitha about how Inuyasha is the perfect man for her.

Tabitha was reading her book while following.

"Kirche, she doesn't even think of Inuyasha's feelings...she won't have him" Tabitha thought while reading her book.

As they were walking they spotted the commander yelling "THE STAFF OF DESTRUCTION IS MISSING I WANT EVERY SOLDIER OUT HERE TO FIND IT NOW!"

As Kirche was about to say something they heard a distinct yell "INUYASHA!"

-With Louise-

Louise was sleeping soundly.

The fact she had gotten closer to Inuyasha was one reason, the other was winning a duel.

As she dreams of his burning thunder.

A horrific yell awakes her from her slumber, "INUYASHA!"

She awakes with a shock as she falls from her bed.

Yet, unfortunately, she lands on her head.

As she looks around to see the deal.

She spots...Shaquille O'Neal?

WHAT?

NO!

GET OUT OF HERE MAN!

*ahem* She looks out the window, and spots the commander shouting to his people to look for the Staff of Destruction.

"Great, what did he do this time?" Louise thought as she got up and dressed.

-Back to Yasha-

"AHHHHH!" Yasha yelled as he was now burning.

Since all of said fire was now churning.

As he tried casting a spell.

Almost all of it went to hell.

As he tried once more while being nice.

He soon found out he had the power of ice?

Yasha tried protecting himself from Hot-streak's fireball for the second time, as he had his hands in front of him.

As he put his hands out a wall of ice stopped the fireball cold.

"What the hell was that?" Yasha asked so bold...ok the rhyming stops here.

Hot-streak was also surprised to see a human with no magical abilities (or so he thought) Could block his fire-ball.

As Hot-streak saw the ice Yasha created he ran, he doesn't like the cold very much.

"BOOYAH! TAKE THAT YA LITTLE FIRE MUTANT!" Yasha yelled as he took a deep breath in.

"Seems that Inuyasha and I are different. However, if we are different, what's Inu's power?" Yasha asked no one.

-With Inuyasha and Inu-

Both run into Osmond's room to ask what can they do to help.

"It simpler than you think young ones. You must pursue the one who has stolen the staff and bring them here at once."

Inuyasha glared at him, and began sniffing around.

"Got an unidentified scent. Lets go Inu!" Inuyasha said.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU! LETS GO!" Inu yelled as he ran behind Inuyasha.

-end here-

Alright, short chapter I know, but having problems here as well.

How will Sosume's date go? How will Tabitha shut up Kirche? Will Hot-streak get his revenge? What is Inu's power? Why am I asking you these questions? What of Myoga and Montmorency?

Stayed tuned for many more questions and answers on THE HALF-DEMON OF ZERO!

Well anyways, GOOD NIGHT!


	12. Love, Loss, and Gain?

Chapt12 Love, Loss, and...Gain?

-Last time on The Half-demon of Zero!-

-With Inuyasha and Inu-

Both run into Osmond's room to ask what can they do to help.

"It simpler than you think young ones. You must pursue the one who has stolen the staff and bring them here at once."

Inuyasha glared at him, and began sniffing around.

"Got an unidentified scent. Lets go Inu!" Inuyasha said.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU! LETS GO!" Inu yelled as he ran behind Inuyasha.

-Now-

Inuyasha and Inu were hot on the tail of a suspect and was gaining on them.

As they continued to jump through the trees they noticed the scent stopped in a giant opening in the shape of a circle.

The two looked around for anything that may be a trap.

"Keep your guard up Inu...we don't know much about this crazy mage world and I'll be damned if you guys die here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Speak for yourself! How do you think I'll feel if I let a bastard as crazy as you die alone? Besides, we have a bond; you die, me and Inu die! IF one of us dies, the other two will still be OK...I think." Inu said.

"It doesn't matter you guys are family to me...and I can't see anymore of my family killed before me." Inuyasha said, in a low tone voice.

The two stood with there back near the other as something began to crack through the ground.

"FUCK! BELOW US!" Inu yelled as the two jumped away from the fiend.

"What the hell? It's a golem! Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

The golem began to rise up and look dead on at the two heroes (A/N Well...hero and guy who dislikes most things).

"Great, perfect! What else can fuck up this day?" Inuyasha thought.

-With Yasha-

"I'm on the road again. *Snaps finger in a musical tone* Can't wait to get on the road again!" Yasha sang as he walked around the castle.

As he walked he noticed things were a bit...different.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! I NEEDED YOU GUYS OUT THERE FINDING THAT STAFF YESTERDAY! NOW MOVE!" A commander yelled as many soldiers followed suit.

"Ahh, a well organized group of people...don't see that everyday." Yasha said as he walked up to the commander.

The commander looked at him and began yelling "YOU! WHY AREN'T YOU IN UNIFORM? THE STAFF OF DESTRUCTION IS MISSING AND WE NEED EVERYONE HERE ASAP!"

Yasha was beyond confused as the commander was ordering him around.

"Well...you see...I'm a peasant looking for my friends. You know both have a robe like mine, have silver hair, can jump to great heights." Yasha explained.

"Ah, yes. Last I time I saw those guys, they were heading somewhere into the forest in that direction." The commander said, as he pointed to the forest.

"Without me? Aw those guys are in for a stern talking to!" Yasha yelled as he began to run towards our heroes in peril.

-With Sosume-

Sosume was walking around the castle.

Today she was a little irritated.

Her day had been ruined due to the 'Staff of Destruction' being stolen.

Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

And to top it all off, she had not received any pleasure yet.

"Fuck me, oh wait. Inuyasha isn't around to do so!" Sosume yelled as she punched a stone wall, and surprisingly left a crack.

People steered clear of her, and animals cowered in fear as they saw her march.

She searched for people who could tell her where Inuyasha may be.

That's when she found her first suspect, a man known as Captain Obvious.

"YOU! TELL ME WHERE INUYASHA WENT!" Sosume yelled as she stared at him.

"Ah hello, small one, your chest is nice and big, but you're a little smaller than me." Captain Obvious said.

"I don't care, tell me where Inuyasha is." Sosume said while calming down.

"You mean a man who has silver hair, a red robe, yellow eyes, fangs, and claws?" Captain Obvious asked.

"Yes!" Sosume cheered.

"I have no idea! Let me check with my subordinate! Lieutenant!" Captain Obvious yelled.

A man came running towards them with a panic face on.

"Lieutenant Oblivious reporting for duty sir!" Oblivious yelled.

"Lieutenant! Why is your hat on your shoulder and not your head?" Obvious asked.

"Huh? OH! My hat! Thank you sir! I've been looking for it, for quite a while now." Oblivious said.

Sosume stared at the two and coughed.

Both soldiers looked at her and Obvious asked "Oh! Lieutenant! Have you seen a man with a red robe, silver hair, fangs, claws, and yellow eyes?"

The Lieutenant stood there while he yelled "I don't know, I've been staring off into space the whole day sir!"

Sosume sighed as she turned around to leave.

"Wait! Maybe the Private knows something. Private!" The captain shouted.

Sosume turned towards the two, waiting for the news on if he had info.

A small man with glasses, and a book in his hand approached the two.

"Private know-it-all, have you seen-" Captain Obvious started, but was interrupted by the Private.

"A man with a red robe, silver hair, fangs, claws, and yellow eyes?" Private asked.

Sosume nodded her head hoping for a direction.

"He went 42 degrees Northeast of here, with a man of similar description, yet the man had red eyes and blue pupils along with bigger fangs and claws." Private said.

Sosume cheered as she asked him to point the direction.

He did and got a pat on the head from Sosume, who darted in that direction.

"Why didn't I get a pat on the head?" Oblivious asked.

"That's because you didn't help her out." Obvious said.

"Wow...Obvious I wish I was more like you." Oblivious said as he hung his head down.

"Don't worry all you need is: more awareness, bigger muscles, a brain, common sense, money, a great smile, more money, subordinates, even more money, and strings then you may at least fail in comparison to me!" Obvious shouted.

The private was walking away as he thought to himself "Why do I have to keep those idiots in line?"

-With Kirche and Tabitha-

"Tabitha did you hear the Staff of Destruction is missing!" Kirche shouted in her friend's ear.

Tabitha un-did her silencing spell and looked at Kirche.

Kirche started back up "We need to set out and find the Staff of Destruction! We may get a reward, and maybe I'll receive an award from Inuyasha!"

-Kirche's Fantasy-

"Kirche, you're so brave, sexy, and so much better than any mage here." Inuyasha said.

"Ah, Inuyasha you light my world on fire." Kirche said as she started into his golden eyes.

"Really? Then let me help you extinguish it." Inuyasha said as he started to take off his shirt.

"Oh, Inuyasha, what about the others? Don't you think they will be mad?" Kirche asked, as Inuyasha was taking off her shirt.

"Kirche, there isn't a damn thing that is more important than you. Now please bend down and open wide." Inuyasha said as he reached for his pants.

Kirche smiled, as she began to kneel in front of Inuyasha.

"That's a good girl now while you do this you better use your tongue, or I'll have to punish you." Inuyasha said, with a smile that rivals Louise on her best day.

Kirche opened her mouth and let out her tongue.

She moved in closer towards Inuyasha, when suddenly- *WHAM!*

-Real world-

Tabitha had hit Kirche in the head with her staff.

Kirche was holding her head the was on Tabitha's lap.

"Ah Tabitha, why did you ruin my perfect dream?" Kirche asked as she stood up.

"If I hadn't you would be kissing me with your tongue while moaning 'Inuyasha'." Tabitha said as she stared at Kirche.

"I don't see the problem, but if Inuyasha was here! That would be a passionate session." Kirche said.

"Kirche, we are only friends, and now let us look for the staff of destruction." Tabitha said as she got up.

"Please, you like the thought of the three of us as much as I do." Kirche said as Tabitha walked out the door, without responding to her friend's comment.

-With Myoga-

"Oh no! The masters are off fighting some sort of giant golem while I'm still stuck on this tower!" Myoga shouted.

He ran around the top for about a minute, that is when he dropped from exhaustion.

"Well at least I'm safe." Myoga said as he laid there.

The sun above him was blocked by a creature as it soared through the sky.

"Oh please tell me that isn't Chuck Norris trying to defy gravity again. Last time he did this, he messed up our whole planet's magnetic force!" Myoga yelled.

Luckily Chuck Norris wasn't around, otherwise Myoga would've been roundhouse kicked into oblivion.

It was just a harmless crow.

A hungry looking crow, yet a harmless one at that.

It was staring at Myoga, with the utmost force of anticipation.

"Wait...A CROW? AHHH! GET AWAY!" Myoga yelled as he ran around with the bird on his tail.

"Masters, pleas save me!" Myoga shouted.

-With Louise and Siesta-

Louise was a bit agitated that this happened, but Siesta was still worried for her lover...hero.

"Siesta, calm down. Tell me what happened." Louise said, it was super effective!...at calming Siesta down.

"MYDADISGOINGTOKILLINUYASHA!" Siesta shouted real fast.

"What?" Louise asked.

"My dad...is going...to kill...Inuyasha!" Siesta shouted while taking deep breaths in between each word.

"Why? Didn't your dad love Inuyasha?" Louise asked.

"Yeah...but a misunderstanding happened and now he is plotting to kill him! We have to warn him!" Siesta cried.

"Alright, alright, but nothin bad will happen right?" Louise asked.

"Not unless we move fast lets go!" Siesta said as she began to drag Louise behind her.

-With Inuyasha and Inu-

"ARGH! INUYASHA FIGHTING THIS THING IS ANNOYING! KILL IT ALREADY!" Inu shouted as he was hit with a rock and sent back 20 feet.

"I CAN'T! IF I USE WIND SCAR I'LL DESTROY HALF THIS FOREST AND IF I USE FIRE I'LL BURN THIS PLACE DOWN, SO NO WE HAVE TO KILL IT WITH OUR BARE HANDS!" Inuyasha yelled as he was grabbed and thrown

through 3 trees.

"THE ENVIRONMENT DOESN'T SEEM TO MATTER WHEN IT COMES TO HIM! HELL'S FURY!" Inu shouted as he began to repeatedly punch the golem until it fell down.

"WHY CAN'T I DO THAT?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran back to the battle zone.

"SAME REASON I CAN'T USE WIND SCAR OR IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER, WE ARE DIFFERENT AND HAVE OUR OWN MOVES!" Inu yelled at Inuyasha.

The golem shook the ground as it got back up, throwing Inuyasha and Inu off balance.

The golem then stomped on the ground, knocking both Inu and Inuyasha to the ground.

"DAMN IT! THIS THING IS STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up.

A giant boulder flew towards hitting him square in the chest and effectively knocked the breath out of him.

"DAMN IT! I THINK I BROKE A RIB OR TWO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"DON'T THINK OF STOPPING ON ME! I HAVE A BROKEN LEG AND ARM SO SUCK IT UP!" Inu yelled at him.

The golem began to tear the ground apart and lift up a boulder.

As the golem was about to throw the boulder something stopped it.

"What the hell is on that thing?...ICE? WHO THE HELL CAN USE ICE AROUND HERE?" Inuyasha shouted.

"WHY IT IS NO ONE OTHER THAN ME! YASHA!" Yasha yelled as he appeared on the frozen boulder.

"NO TIME TO ASK WHY LET'S KILL IT! YASHA TRY TO FREEZE IT SOLID!" Inuyasha yelled as Yasha began to conjure ice beneath the golem.

The golem was stuck in one spot and began to punch the ice, freeing it's legs.

"NO GOOD! I NEED YOU TO TAKE OUT IT'S ARMS BEFORE I CAN DO THAT!" Yasha shouted as he dodged a boulder, but was nicked by it.

"YASHA YOU OK?" Inuyasha hollered.

"I'LL LIVE! JUST A SMALL FLESH WOUND! CONTINUE ON THAT THING!" Yasha shouted at them.

"ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS! THE DEMON'S PUNCH!" Inu yelled as he fist began glowing.

Inu broke off the golem's arm at the cost of most his energy.

"InuYASHA! I... I don't THInk I can... Do that... AGAIN!" Inu yelled while gasping for air between words.

The golem swung around at Inu, who was saved by Inuyasha.

"NEXT TIME DON'T DO SOMETHING THAT DAMNED STUPID!" Inuyasha yelled at Inu.

"Alright. YASHA! LOOK OUT!" Inu yelled at Yasha, who was patching his wounds.

As Yasha looked up a boulder was coming at him at about 30 m/s.

Yasha got up and yelled "ICE BLOCK!"

Yasha was now completely surrounded by ice.

The boulder hit the ice, yet left only a small crack in the ice.

As Yasha got out of the ice, he was shaking from being frozen.

"I-I-I'm o-k-k-k-ay" Yasha stuttered as he tried to stand up.

"YASHA LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha yelled at Yasha.

The golem was bringing its arm down on Yasha, who looked at the Inuyasha and Inu.

The last thing he did was give them a small hand wave good-bye with a sad smile.

"YASHA!" Inuyasha and Inu yelled.

The Golem's arm came down upon Yasha leaving a bloody mess upon the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed at the golem, jumped up, and punched it in the face.

The golem fell down, but was still alive.

Inuyasha rushed to Yasha's side.

"Yasha!...We need to see it through to the end, good and bad. Please...don't give up." Inuyasha begged, while tears emerged on his face.

Yasha's eyes met Inuyasha as he said "Inuya...sha...*chuckle* you should see your *cough* face right now."

Inuyasha's face was showered in tears as he laughed and said "Heh, you should see yours."

Yasha looked up into the sky and asked "Inuyasha? Am...Am I going to...to...die?"

Inuyasha looked away and said "No man, you're going to live, we'll see our friends again old and new. And...And...maybe we'll find you a nice girl ya know?"

Yasha chuckled at his joke as he coughed up blood.

"Nah, I know...I'm dying here. I've could've been stronger, I've could've been faster, I've could've...been there..for..you guys...when you needed me...the most." Yasha said, with his breathing slowing.

"Nah, please shut up. Save your energy. We can get you the help! I KNOW WE CAN! PLEASE PULL THROUGH!" Inuyasha started yelling as the tears fell faster.

"Inuyasha... I can't pull...until you get a grip... I'm...almost...dead...please...kill...that...ba..s..t..a...r..d..." Yasha said with his dying words.

Silence fell as the atmosphere around them darkened.

"No...No! Yasha! Speak to me! You can't die not now! Please! Get up! Yasha! YASHA!...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha cried.

A hero has fallen on the battleground.

Half-man and half-demon.

Inuyasha has lost more than a family member that day.

He lost a bit of himself.

Inuyasha recalled some the things that made Yasha great.

Yasha, he was a good man, a good person...a great friend.

Inuyasha let go of Yasha and looked towards Inu.

Inu's eye's grew darker as he saw that Inuyasha confirmed Yasha was dead.

"Cocky bastard...HE WAS SUPPOSE TO LIIIIVVVEE!" Inu's yell echoed through the forest.

"If I wasn't so indecisive...he may still be with us...It is my fault... my guilt...my burden..." Inuyasha said to himself.

Inuyasha turned towards the golem.

"You...you aren't going to live...you aren't going to see the next sunrise and moon set. You aren't going back home. You aren't good to feel anything, but pain. When I'm through with you...you'll be begging for death."

Inuyasha's mark began to glow a fiery red as the flames consumed him.

His fire intensifying, glowing a shade of white.

"This fire...It burns the fuck out of me...Let's see...what it will do to you..." Inuyasha said as he shot white sun-balls at the golem.

The golem began to howl in pain as it dropped the Staff of Destruction.

Inu saw the staff and began crawling to it.

As he got to it he heard Inuyasha say "Inu...I know you know how to use that rocket launcher...Don't use it...If you want to avenge Yasha...Don't use that thing."

Inu held onto the rocket launcher, only looking at the mayhem Inuyasha was dealing.

"Your death isn't a swift and merciful one...You will feel the pain you've caused me...for me...Inu...and Yasha." Inuyasha said as he got onto the golem and shot sun-balls into various parts of it's body.

He melted it's entire body until only it's head was left, it begging for a quick end.

Inuyasha proceeded to it only to make little white flames land on it's face.

The golem howled in pain as Inuyasha made the flames go towards the brain.

The golem's head tried to move, but to no avail.

It was going to die, the slowest way it could...and nothing was going to save it...nothing...

Inuyasha stopped as he saw the golem's brain.

Inuyasha chuckled as he began to drop the flames onto it's brain.

The golem cried for mercy, oh how it wanted to die already.

Inuyasha laughed, before breaking out into a sadistic laughter.

"You haven't had enough...please...when you see Satan...tell him...He's next." Inuyasha said, as the golem's shriek stopped.

Inuyasha got off the rock and went towards Inu who was trying to crawl away.

"What have you done with him?" Inu asked as he continued to back away.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO INUYASHA?" Inu yelled.

"I...haven't done anything...I was only making that golem's plan back-fire...and Miss...please come from out the shadows otherwise we can't greet each other properly." Inuyasha said, as a

woman with green hair in a hood came out.

"Hmph you've killed my golem it appears. Tragic,I was hoping you would kill him a bit faster." The woman said.

Inuyasha laughed as he began walking towards the woman.

"His death...won't even be half the time of yours." Inuyasha said as he tackled her with blazing speed.

As he was about to burn her, figures from the shadows emerge.

"Inuyasha?" They asked.

"Hello, girls." Inuyasha says.

-end of chapter-

How will the girls react when they see him in white flames? Why did Yasha have to die? Will he return in some shape or form of matter? What of Inu and his hidden power?

Will Myoga survive the crow? Will he ever get off that damn tower?

Find out! On the next Chapter of! THE HALF-DEMON OF ZERO!

GOOD NIGHT!

Reminder reviews encourage me to continue this story. I apologize about this lengthy chapter. I wrote this long one so I could focus more onto 'The Demon's Home' my other story.

For those that haven't read it, it's a Naruto/Inuyasha crossover.


	13. Second Chance

Disclaimer in other chapters.

I'm back after a long while! Sorry about not updating this story sooner. I've been pretty busy with my other stories, feeling better (Little ill), and relaxing!

Remember to review!

Oh and a new poll is up.

The last poll only told what chapter I'd write next.

Hope you understand

Now with chapt 15!

Do I Get a Second Chance?

-Last time on The Halfdemon of Zero-

Yasha was recently murdered by a random golem.

The golem died leaving a frightened Inu and a pissed off Inuyasha.

The golem's creator appeared from the shadows and revealed herself.

Inuyasha tackled her planning on making her end slow and miserable.

He was stopped by a group of people, the very girls that fell for the man.

How will this take this change? Find out now!

-Now with Inuyasha and the gang-

"Hello girls, why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

The girls backed away in fear.

They haven't seen Inuyasha like this ever.

"Inuyasha?...Is that you?" Siesta asked as she took a step forward.

"Yes, it's me...and I'm far too pissed off." Inuyasha said as he put his hand around the mysterious woman's throat.

The woman began to gag as she was being choked.

"Inuyasha! Stop! You'll kill her!" Louise said as she ran at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at her, making her jump back.

"THAT'S THE PLAN! THIS BITCH IS GOING TO GET WHAT'S COMING TO HER! She took away someone...special." Inuyasha said.

The girls were confused as to who he meant and looked around.

First they saw a seriously injured Inu, and then...

"YASHA!" Kirche yelled as she ran to him.

"Yasha? He's going to be alright...right?" Tabitha asked.

Tabitha had a stoic face on when she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head 'no'.

"He died a brave and valiant hero. Let's let his sacrifice be in vain. Come, we must take this stupid bitch to your top mage or law enforcement...or whatever you have here." Inuyasha said as he got up.

"And Yasha? We can't just leave him here can we?" Inu asked as he limped up.

"These girls are a little weak to carry him, your far too injured, and I'm carrying a prisoner! YOU HAVE ANY BRIGHT IDEAS TO TAKE HIM?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"He was a man we treated like a brother! How can you say that?" Inu yelled at him.

"Oh, now you have feelings! A few weeks ago you couldn't care less!" Inuyasha retorted.

"I'm a demon! I have demon pride! He was there for us! If anything you should care, yet you don't!" Inu continued to yell.

"I DID CARE!...HE WAS THERE WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS! HE CARED WHEN YOU DIDN'T! HE SUPPORTED, WHILE YOU DESTROYED! HE HEALED, WHILE YOU DID NOTHING! SO, DON'T YOU THINK THAT I DON'T CARE! IF ANYTHING YOU DIDN'T CARE! YOU ARE NOW CARING ABOUT HIM WHEN HE IS DEAD! WHAT DOES THAT TELL US? THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE COURTESY TO AT LEAST THANK HIM FOR ANYTHING HE DID! HELL, BOTH OF US ARE AT FAULT! BOTH OF US DIDN'T SHOW HIM THE RESPECT HE NEEDED! THE LOVE HE DESERVED! THE LIFE...that he didn't get to live." Inuyasha shouted.

"It's not our fault, alright? It's...not our fault." Inu said as he head hung low.

The girls just stood and watched.

These two that act like brothers...now fighting.

What could be done?

The two could easily stop anyone that interfered with them.

"Inuyasha...please...We will take Yasha with you. Just get her to the Osmond." Siesta said.

"Fine. Inu, take a ride with Tabitha and Siesta, you take Yasha's body to Sylphid along with Tabitha and Inu, Tabitha...make sure Yasha stays on the dragon.

The three nodded and stood next to Tabitha.

Yasha was currently in Siesta arms along with Inu carrying the legs.

"_Yasha...Why did you have to die so soon?_" Inu thought as the dragon took off.

"Kirche, Louise. You two are with me escorting this cunt." Inuyasha said as he held tightly onto the woman's hair.

"Why with all the name calling?" The woman asked.

She was then back-handed by Inuyasha.

"You don't have a say in the matter. So shut the fuck up." Inuyasha said as he began to drag her back to the academy.

"You two coming? We have a long way back to the castle." Inuyasha asked as he continued walking.

Kirche and Louise nodded as they followed Inuyasha back to the castle.

-At the academy-

"Do you think Inuyasha will be okay when his new ability wears off?" Siesta asked Inu.

"I don't know, it's just...he seems darker and more evil every time he uses it. I'd say ya he'd be fine, but in the long run what would happen?" Inu asked.

"We'll find out when it gets to that. Right now we have to get Yasha to a nurse." Tabitha said as she commanded the dragon to go to a place that had a bandage on it.

The dragon landed and a nurse comes out to greet them.

"Hello, and welcome to The Broken Wand! Here we treat mages, and repair any of their equipment free of- oh my god." The nurse said as she looked at Yasha and Inu.

"Yea, fuck the greeting help him out!" Inu shouted.

"One sec! Docter! DOCTOR!" The nurse yelled.

"What is it I'm very busy!"The doctor shouted.

"We have two patients in critical condition here!" The nurse hollered.

"WHAT? BRING THEM IN!" The doctor yelled.

Many nurses then try to bring Inu, but he pushed them back.

"What the fuck are you morons doing? I'm fine! Heal him!" Inu yelled as he pointed to Yasha.

"Sir, you must also think about yourself." The nurse said trying to calm him.

"I'll heal just fine! Please help Yasha!" Inu yelled as he handed them to the nurses.

"Alright, we'll try our best." The nurse said as she and many other nurses carried Yasha inside, with the doctor following.

"_Yasha, please...come back to us._" Inu, Tabitha, and Siesta thought.

-With Inuyasha and his group-

"Inuyasha, your magic is wearing off." Kirche said as they walked up Osmond's tower.

"I know. I'll be fine. We need to talk to Osmond about her." Inuyasha says as he lifted the mysterious woman off the ground.

"Hey! You've been pulling my hair for the past 30 minutes! Please tell me we are almost there!" The woman yelled.

"We'll get there when we get there! So shut the hell up!" Inuyasha says as he kicked her in the stomach.

"Inuyasha? Don't you think your being the slightest bit aggressive with her?" Louise asked as the woman coughed up blood.

"Not at all. Not after what she did." Inuyasha said.

"Wait...Where's the Staff of Destruction?" Kirche asked as she looked around.

"It's with Inu at your place of healing. He'll keep it safe in the mean time." Inuyasha said.

The group then stops at a door.

"Alright we are here." Louise says as she opens the door.

-With Inu and his group-

"Yasha, you better wake up man! Please! I'm sorry!" Inu yelled as Yasha's heartbeat was severely low.

"WE'RE LOSING HIM DOC!" A nurse yelled.

"STAY FOCUSED! YOU! STABILIZE HIS BLOOD PRESSURE! YOU! KEEP THAT ICE ON HIS HEAD!" The doctor yelled as he continued the operation.

"Yasha! Please make it through." Siesta said.

"Yasha...Do be safe..." Tabitha said.

"HE'S LOSING CONTROL!" One of the nurses said.

"WELL, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! I HAVEN'T LOST A PATIENT YET, AND I DON'T INTEND TO TODAY!" The doctor yelled.

"YASHA! PLEASE MAKE IT THROUGH!" Inu yelled.

-With Inuyasha and his group-

"Osmond? We have brought back the bitch that summoned the golem." Inuyasha said as he held her up.

"Put me down!" She yelled.

"Ah, Longueville. Such a nice surprise to see you again." Osmond said as he puts his mouse down her bra.

"AH! GET IT OUT! AND MY NAME IS FOUQUET! NOW GET IT OUT!" Fouquet yelled.

"Your name is whatever he says it is. From this day forth you'll be his toy, to do whatever he deems necessary." Inuyasha said as he glared at her.

"WHAT? THAT HAS TO BE AGAINST SOME LAW HERE!" Fouquet yelled.

"At my original home it is, and here it's probably the same. However, we could put you in jail with much more men then Osmond. How would you feel about that?" Inuyasha asked.

"BUT, THERE IS A WOMAN PRISON! I COULD GO THERE!" Fouquet continued to yell.

"Yes, you could. But, staying here or going to a man's jail is your only choices here." Louise said as she stood up straight in front of her.

"WHAT? DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY DIGNITY? OR HONOR?" Fouquet yelled.

"I do, and where I come from honor dictates 'You must serve the one you lost to, being if he/she saves/spares your life'." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"I'LL GO WITH YOU! PLEASE ANYONE BUT OSMOND!" Fouquet yelled as she threw the little mouse out of her bra.

"Well, Osmond it's up to you now. Keep her here as your bitch, or send her to me as my servant for life." Inuyasha said as he looked at him.

"Well, I did dream of keeping her all to myself *Fouquet shudders*, but servant for life is the least you deserve for bringing back the Staff of Destruction and the criminal." Osmond said as he began performing a ritual.

"What are you doing?" Fouquet asks as a ring begins to surround her.

"Performing the master-servant contract." Osmond said as the light began burning a mark onto her hand.

"AHHH! WHY?" Fouquet yelled.

Inuyasha then walks up to Osmond and asks "Hey? How do I complete this kind of contract?"

"Well, you have to put a hand on her mark and say 'you belong to me now'." Osmond said.

Inuyasha walked to Fouquet and put his hand on top of her burning mark.

"You belong to me now." Inuyasha said as her mark stops burning.

Fouquet passes out due to pain.

"Hey! Why did I have to kiss Inuyasha to complete our contract?" Louise yelled at Osmond.

"Well, that was a familiar contract, this was a master-servant contract. Different and similar in many different ways." Osmond said as he smiled.

"Anyways, where is the Staff of Destruction young one?" Osmond asked Inuyasha.

"It's with Inu. Now if you'd be so kind can you take me to your place of healing. I'd like to check on a friend who was fatally injured." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, of course! Right this way!" Osmond said as a fire dragon came to his window.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kirche asked.

"I know a lot of people, people who don't like to be known." Osmond said as they all got onto the dragon.

-With Inu and the gang at The Broken Wand-

"HE'S STILL FADING DOC!" A nurse yelled.

"I KNOW!" The doctor yelled.

"Yasha, please make it back to us! If you don't...I don't know what I'd do!" Inu yelled as he let out a single tear.

"DOCTOR HIS PULSE IS GOING OUT OF CONTROL AGAIN!" The same nurse yelled.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG HERE?" The doctor yelled as he slammed on the table.

*Inuyasha and his group run in*

"What did I miss?" Inuyasha asked, his ability gone for now.

"It's Yasha! He's dying slowly." Inu said.

"What? Yasha? YASHA?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to his bed side.

"Yasha? You there? Speak to me!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuy..asha?" Yasha asked.

"Yea, don't worry man. I'm right here." Inuyasha said.

"Sir! His pulse is lowering to unsafe levels!" A nurse yelled.

"Fix it damn it!" The doctor yelled.

"Inu...Inuya...sha...I'm..go...ing to..die...aren...'t...I?" Yasha asked.

"Don't worry! We have doctors and nurses and medical equipment! You'll make it through!" Inuyasha yelled with a smile.

The group behind them frowned.

They saw through Inuyasha's little show.

Yasha...wasn't going to make it.

"Inuy...asha...Cut the...shit...I'm dyin...You see..it...Inu knows...it...and the girls...see it...I'm dying...We...can't...change...that...No one...in life...gets a...second chance..." Yasha said as he grabbed Inuyasha's robe.

"Go...Please...live for...me...in remem...brance...of me...and don't...forget me..." Yasha said as his eyes rolled back.

"We lost him sir." A nurse said.

"**NO!**" Inu yelled.

Inuyasha frowned and looked away.

"**NO!**" Inu continued to yell.

Siesta comforts Inuyasha, who dwells in his own sorrow.

"**NO!**" Inu stomped on the floor while yelling.

Kirche cries with Louise next to her.

"**NO!**" Inu continued to yell.

Tabitha looks at Inu, and a single tear drops.

"**NO! I WILL NOT LET IT END THIS WAY!**" Inu yelled as he grabbed Yasha.

"**LIVE! DAMN IT! LIVE!**" Inu yelled as he shook Yasha.

"NURSES RESTRAIN HIM! HE'S GONE MAD!" The doctor yelled.

"**NO! DAMN IT! I'M NOT LETTING IT END LIKE THIS LIVE!**" Inu said as he put his hands over Yasha chest and began pumping.

"INUYAHSA WE NEED YOUR HELP HERE!" A nurse cried to him.

Inuyasha only looked away, his grief stopping him.

"**YASHA! PLEASE! LIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEE!**" Inu yelled.

Suddenly Inu's hands began to glow and silence filled the room.

After a brief pause, it looked as nothing has changed.

Inu gets his hands off Yasha and looks and him.

Inu's face ridden with tears.

"**Fuck demon pride! I just want my brother back!**" Inu yelled.

Everyone in the room began crying a bit.

Seeing Inu so emotional isn't a common thing for them.

As silence took over again, everyone heard a beep.

"Hey guys?...Did you miss me?" Yasha asked.

-END CHAPTER-

OH SNAP WHAT JUST HAPPENED THERE?

Well whatever may have happened you've seen it here.

Inu's power revealed: Life

PEACE!


	14. A New Awakening and A Old Friend

It's getting a bit harder to come up with titles that make sense for this story, if you have any ideas you'd like to share please send me a message or leave a review.

I'm back! It's been a while hasn't it? Anyways, here's chapter 17 ready and waiting. Note: It may involve randomness and a little bit of happiness.

Also The poll on my profile came as a yes, so people who voted nice job.

Chapt 17: A New Awakening and a Old Friend

-last time on The Half-demon of Zero-

Yasha had died twice and the group was grief-stricken to hear the news.

Yet, thanks to Inu perseverance Yasha was resurrected and Inu knew his power.

-Now On the Half-Demon of Zero-

The group turns around to find Yasha healthy and breathing.

"YASHA!" Th group yells as they tackle him.

"HEY! I've been dead for not even five minutes and you start to worry about me? Geez you people are like Inu when he gave that speech." Yasha said.

The group turns to Inu, who's body is radiating demonic energy.

"You...heard...all...that...before...dying?" Inu asked.

"YUP! AND NOW I KNOW I'M IMPORT-ANT!" Yasha yelled while dodging an attack.

"I'LL KILL YOU! RIGHT AFTER I'M DONE KILLING YOU I'LL FIND SOME WAY TO BRING YOU BACK AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" Inu yelled while chasing him.

"AHHHH! I WAS ONLY KIDDING! IS THERE ANY NEED TO BE MAD?" Yasha yelled while putting up an ice barrier.

"YOU FUCKING KNOW THERE IS!" Inu hollered while cracking the shield.

Inuyasha pushed Inu away from Yasha and he melted down Yasha's shield with a fireball.

"YOU TWO STOP! WE NEED TO FIND OUT HOW YASHA IS ALIVE AGAIN!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It's easy I brought him back to life!" Inu said confidently.

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

Inu was smiling at first, but then it slowly went to a frown as he said "I...don't...know."

Everyone took a deep sigh as they made their way to Osmond's tower.

-With Osomond and Fouquet-

Fouquet was sleeping on a couch in the room undisturbed by what was going on.

Osmond was playing poker with his familiar mouse and the pot was over 2,000 coins.

"Alright I got a three of a kind! Three kings! Beat that!" Osmond yells to the mouse.

The mouse proceeds to flip over it's cards to show four of a kind fours.

The mouse then put stuff in the way of his newly earned winnings.

"NOOO! I LOST TO A MOUSE! Good thing no one was here to see this." Osmond said.

"Uhh, Osmond? We are right here." Inuyasha said, which made Osmond jump.

"How long have you been standing there?" Osmond yelled.

"Long enough to know your mouse beat you in poker." Yasha said right behind Inuyasha.

"Ah, good to see your up to full strength." Osmond said to Yasha.

"Yea, and I did it and I don't know how!" Inu yelled at the doorway.

"Really? You healed him?" Osmond asked.

"Well, technically he died and Inu brought him back." Louise said right next to Inuyasha's right.

"Yup! Yasha is as good as new!" Siesta said on Inuyasha's left.

"...he's alright..." Tabitha said.

"He's better than new! He's alive!" Kirche said while hugging Yasha profoundly.

"_Awww yea!_" Yasha thought as he was being hugged.

"But, we still need to find out what magic caused this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's really simple, it's advanced earth magic." Osmond said.

"What do you mean?" Inu asked.

"Well, you know the dot, line, triangle, and square ranks right?" Osmond asked.

"Somewhat." Inuyasha stated.

"Well, there is stronger magic out there which only few mages know about and those are star mages.

"Star mages? You mean like star-hurling, meteor-throwing, space-blasting mages?" Yasha asked.

"NO! *hits Yasha's head with his staff* I mean more powerful mages." Osmond said as he went to sit down.

"How come the students here don't know of star mages?" Sosume asked.

"We students should know why the star mages are rarely talked about!" Montmorency said

"That's because there are only a few of them and many don't wish to reveal themselves." Osmond said.

"But, with power like that they could rule the...world." Inu said.

"Precisely, but nowadays they'd be used more in war." Osmond said.

"So now we have to keep Inu's identity a secret? And what about me? I haven't seen any fire mages go berserk with white fire!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That ability is unheard of. Yet, you claim it to be true. Could it be you are also a star mage?" Osmond asked.

"Yes! I mean...I don't know." Inuyasha said.

"Well what about Yasha here?" Kirche asked.

"Look, I don't know if everyone here is a star mage, and quite frankly don't care. Yet, even star mages need to know the basic concept of how to tame their magic." Osmond said.

"What are you implying old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"Simple, you go to school here." Osmond said

"Yasha and Inu? Them as well?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course. Now we'll need to get your paper work done."

- 1 hour later -

"That seemed like a bit too much paperwork Osmond."

"That? Oh, that was just some old political paperwork I was falling behind on."

Inuyasha then punches Osmond's head.

"Ow! Forgive me! All you have to do is sign here!" Osmond said while pulling out three contracts.

"They state you are a member of this school and under it's responsibility and etc." Osmond said.

"Hmm...alright." Inuyasha as he signed his name.

"Just, make sure we are in the same class." Yasha said as he signed his name.

"If I even get hit by the teacher in class, you'll be needing a new one." Inu said as he signed his name.

"If you hurt or kill a teacher then the entire community of magic will be after you." Osmond said.

"Blah, blah, empty threat, blah. I don't care!" Inu said, but was punched by Inuyasha.

"I'll keep him under control." Inuyasha said.

"Good! Now that your a student here you three will need familiars! You three will share a room which is right next to Sosume's room" Osmond said.

Fouquet was now waking up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Fouquet asked.

"Seemed you launched a golem to attack me, killed my brother, we killed your golem, captured you, made you my servant, revived my brother for him to die again, Inu brought him back once more, learned about stuff I don't feel comfortable telling you about, enrolled as students, and were going to get our familiars." Inuyasha said.

"...what was the part about me?" Fouquet asked.

"You are now my servant, and if you intend to piss me off or betray me, I'll kill you." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Fouquet yelled.

"Inuyasha, remember if she is acting up, just think of punishing her and her mark will start to burn her." Osmond said.

Inuyasha thought of hurting her and her mark burned.

"OOWWW! What did I do?" Fouquet asked.

"First off you will, no, shall call me master. Second you shall follow me at all times, except when going to bed. I'll have something prepared for you tomorrrow." Inuyasha said.

Fouquet begins crying, but stops.

Maybe this is what her life needed.

-The next day-

After getting a good night sleep, Inuyasha asks Osmond about the familiar contract.

Fouquet gets off the floor to being her life as a servant.

As they walk around Fouquet mentions her back hurting.

Inuyasha takes pity on her and begins to carry her on his back.

As he carries her, he is spotted by the girls.

"INUYASHA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH HER?" Louise yelled.

"Inuyasha, how could you?" Siesta asked.

"Inuyasha? Who might she be?" Montmorency asked.

"I FINALLY GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN MASTER INUYASHA! YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH FOR THESE PAST DAYS!" Myoga yelled.

"Nor would I care." Inuyasha said to Myoga.

Myoga held his head down and remained silent.

"You better have a good reason for this." Sosume said while holding her bag of 'stuff' for their date.

"hmph." Tabitha said as she looked away.

"Oh well, so long as I have my precious Yasha!" Kirche yelled.

"When did you start liking Yasha over Inuyasha?" Inu asked.

"The moment he defied death, to deny handing over his soul, oh it was amazing!" Kirche yelled louder.

"You're trying to make Inuyasha jealous aren't you?" Inu asked in a whisper.

"...just a bit..." Kirche whispered.

"*sigh* It won't work, in fact, Inuyasha hates those kind of people even more." Inu whispered.

"DAMN!" Kirche suddenly yelled.

"Yes, you were damning me. Anything you want to say?" Inuyasha asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"uh, why are you carrying her?" Kirche asked nervously.

"She's my new servant and got injured from sleeping on the floor, as her master I need to keep her alive." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, they know now _master_." Fouquet said with venom in her voice.

"You know I can throw you on the ground right now and not bat an eye, right?" Inuyasha asked over his shoulder.

"Yea yea, just make sure you don't, master." Fouquet said as she clung to him.

"Alright, now summoning our familiars." Inuyasha said.

"Wait how is she your servant?" Siesta asked, while walking toward him.

"*sigh* Well it all began-" Inuyasha started.

-40 minute explanation-

"That sounds a little bit too suspicious." Louise said as she moved closer to Inuyasha's chest.

"Don't know. I'm off to go summon my familiar!" Inuyasha said as he ran to the courtyard.

"What! My familiar having a familiar? Has this entire world gone mad?" Louise yelled as she suddenly realized what he meant.

-courtyard-

Inuyasha, Yasha, and Inu met the teacher Jean Colbert outside, it appeared he had been waiting on them.

"Hello there! We are here to try and summon our familiars?" Inuyasha asked.

"You came to the right place! Now if one of you would step forward." Colbert said.

Yasha went first and walked toward Colbert.

"I'll be first!" Yasha said proudly.

"Alright here's a wand *Hands Yasha a wand* and repeat after me while swinging your wand back and forth 'I summon you, now come before me!' you can add in anything else if you want." Colbert said.

"Uh, I summon you, oh mystical and mysterious creature, now come forth and show yourself!" Yasha yelled.

After his chant a crystal-like portal opened and showed a woman, a woman we know as Shiva.

Her body was glittering that of many crystals and she stared into Yasha's eyes.

"ah...uh...ugh..." Yasha thought as he twitched.

Many of the bystanders around them were also in awe at this woman's beauty.

"I am Shiva, why have you summoned me here?" Shiva asked as she walked toward Yasha.

"uh, ugh...I am Yasha Toshio! I have summoned you here as my familiar!" Yasha yelled.

Shiva shook her head and walked closer toward Yasha.

"Hey Colbert how do you complete these familiar contracts?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

"It's easy, all you have to do is have lip contact with your familiar." Colbert said.

"WHAT?" Yasha yelled.

It was then Shiva put her ice cold lips onto Yasha's, he felt as if he could die right there. Yet, it changed as he looked into her cold glare. Her eyes showing how he was the master and not her.

As Shiva finished the contract a mark appeared above her head.

One that let Shiva have the icy wings of an angel.

"I GO NEXT!" Inu yelled as he went forward.

"Alright *Hands Inu a wand, but Inu snatches it* you already know the procedure." Colbert said as he walked away.

"From the fiery pits of hell, to the coldest lands in space, arise and meet your master!" Inu yelled as a giant cloud appeared around him.

As the smoke cleared it showed an old man with a cane asking "What did you say sonny?"

Inuyasha and Yasha started laughing at Inu's despair.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Inu yelled.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped laughing as he looked at the sky.

"I can't believe Inu summoned a old man! Oh, I'm going to rag on him for a long time now!" Yasha yelled as he continued his laugh.

"Uh...Yasha?" Inuyasha asked, but was not heard.

"Damn it!" Inu yelled.

"Yasha." Inuyasha said again, but was not heard from Yasha's laughs once more.

"YASHA!" Inuyasha yelled in Yasha's ear silencing him.

"OW! WHAT?" Yasha yelled back.

"I don't think the old man was Inu's summon...I think it was that." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the sky and it showed a strange silhouette.

It had wings the size of the courtyard, the it's color was pitch-black it was darker than darkness in the most dreaded night, and the eyes so tainted it could make the devil scream in terror.

"I am queen of all dragons, my name is Xiuhcotal (**A/N** If you don't know what it means its means 'fire serpent' or weapon of destruction) , why have you summoned me mortal?" Xiuhcotal asked.

"I am Inu, I'm a demonic mage on his new journey. Starting today I'm your master." Inu said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU? MY MASTER? HAHAHA!" Xihucotal laughed.

"Get down here." Inu ordered.

"Ha! Like I'd listen to you weakling." Xihucotal said, mockingly.

As Inu was about to yell Slyphid came onto the scene and flew right next to Xihucotal.

Slyphid's eyes mysteriously wondering of the new dragon.

"Ah, Slyphid my niece, seems you have yet to talk." Xihucotal said.

Slyphid made weird incomprehensible noises (at least to the humans, demon, and half-demon there), but Xihucotal understood it.

Xihucotal landed and so did Slyphid, yet it was still a little disrupting to see a dragon 4 times the size of Slyphid call her niece.

"What makes you think I should listen to this little fool?" Xihucotal asked her niece.

The conversation continued on for a good 20 minutes until Xihucotal asked "Inuyasha? Hm. You make him seem like one of the meanest saints I ever heard of." Xihucotal laughed at her own statement.

Slyphid continued talking and Xihucotal said "So this Inu summoned me? He sounds like a power hungry fool!"

Slyphid talks once more and Xihucotal laughs.

"He was put in his place by a female human maid? HAHAHAHAHA!" Xihucotal laughed.

The whole courtyard began to chuckle at Inu, except Inuyasha and Yasha (Yasha, cause he was the only one who witnessed it.)

"WHY YOU BACK-STABBING, ARROGANT-" Inu started, but was intercepted by Xihucotal.

"My niece here has convinced you are worthy of becoming my master, as you are also kind hearted...to an extent." Xihucotal said as she knelled down and turned into a humanoid with black scales along the side of her stomach it going down to her hips, and up to her jaw. Her wings were downsized, but no less fearsome of what they originally were. She had clothes on that matched that of a battle bra and skirt.

"_Is all of our summons going to be girls?_" Yasha thought as he blushed at the idea.

"You may now place the mark of the familiar on me, only if you respect the responsibilities along the road." Xihucotal said.

"I do." Inu said as he began to kiss the queen of dragons, and to Slyphid's surprise the Dragon queen was blushing from his contact.

As Inu finished he saw a mark begin burning it's way onto the dragon queen's chest, yet it's powers were a mystery.

"Alright, now I got my familiar." Inu said as he began walking away with Xihucotal following him.

"So it's my turn now?" Inuyasha asked.

Colbert nodded as Inuyasha stood forth.

"WAIT!" A little voice said.

"Myoga? What do you need this time?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's just I wanted to be right on your shoulder when you summoned you familiar is all." Myoga said as he jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ugh, fine." Inuyasha said.

"Alright, here's your wand *Colbert hands Inuyasha a wand* you know the procedure." Colbert said.

"*Deep sigh* Alright. From the never ending reaches of space to the ongoing battles in the after-life and to the constant struggles of the living existence, show yourself, the one destined for me!" Inuyasha said as he waved his wand and a giant explosion happened.

"Ugh, I got to stop hanging out with Louise." Inuyasha said.

The whole courtyard began breaking out in a uncontrollable laughter.

"INUYASHA!" Louise yelled.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Inuyasha said.

As the smoke cleared he saw a crater, and what lay in the crater was a woman, she had brown hair, black leather clothing, and...a giant boomerang?

"Master Inuyasha? Isn't that Sango?" Myoga asked.

"...Aw, crap." Inuyasha said as he stared at the sleeping Sango.

-Chapter end-

AHA! Sango is Inuyasha's familiar! How will this turn out for Inuyasha and his new gang? What about his old one? How Will Yasha and Shiva be? Inu and Xihucotal? How will the other girls feel with Sango around? Will Myoga ever say something that doesn't involve him being scared, hurt, or Chuck Norris? What of Chuck Norris? Will he be a regular character? *I get round-house kicked in the face* Ah! Sorry! Sorry! Will this be the last of all the questions at the end?

STAY TUNED!

GOODNIGHT!

P.S Do leave review please.


	15. New Familiar and New News

Poll votes came as new chapter for this story. Thanks to all that voted in the polls... =D

.

Other news I've been studying and playing halo reach more often (Note: This information doesn't involve the story in any way so please ignore it and this bit of a note of what it seems like, even though it may be longer than what a normal notes length should be. However, this note is just to read and hopefully steer your attention away from the smiley face in the upper right corner. Crap you may have seen the smiley already.)

Anyways, the new chapter begins now!

chapt 19 New Familiar and New News.

-With Inuyasha and his familiar-

"Crap, does this mean I have to kiss Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"You must perform lip contact with your familiar to finish the contract." Colbert said.

"But, if she wakes up and sees me doing that she'll kill me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"**HEY! WE DID THE SAME THING SO MAN UP! KISS YOUR FAMILIAR! AND BE DONE WITH IT!**" Inu shouted.

"Yes, we may have. However, Sango is a person he knows. We kissed girls we've never even seen before." Yasha explained.

"_And how good her cold lips felt._" Yasha thought.

"_**Pervert.**_" Inu thought back

"_Huh? WHAT?" _Yasha thought out loud.

"_**Remember our minds are connected?**_" Inu thought as he turned to him and chuckled.

-back to Inuyasha-

"Well, is there a familiar handshake or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"For the millionth time NO!" Colbert yelled at him.

"Well-" Inuyasha started

"NO! JUST DO LIP CONTACT!" Colbert yelled again.

By this time Sango was now waking up.

Inuyasha's group of girls also come running onto the scene.

"_Damn it, lost my chance of doing this quickly and quietly._" Inuyasha thought.

"Are we too late to see Inuyasha summon his familiar?" Siesta asked.

"I still find it strange that Inuyasha, my familiar, is having a familiar." Louise said.

Kirche was having some peasants carrying a large picture box.

"Inuyasha! While kissing your familiar please think of me!" Kirche yelled while waving.

"When did you start liking me again?" Inuyasha asked, getting no response.

"Hmm.." Tabitha said as she appeared next to her dragon.

"When did she get here?" Inuyasha asked while pointing to Tabitha.

"Inuyasha what about our da-, pinic?" Sosume asked.

"Crap, still need more time. Also when did you get here?" Inuyasha said to Sosume.

"Just a while ago...Master." Fouquet said.

"Oh yea, forgot you where here." Inuyasha said, which made Fouquet pout.

"Well sorry I'm not the type you so easily remember." Fouquet said while trying to dig her claws into Inuyasha's back.

"Apology accepted. Now GET OFF!" Inuyasha yelled while throwing her off.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Fouquet asked.

"Cause, you were being sarcastic." Inuyasha said.

Sango was now standing and walking toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's random fan-girl group comes charging from nowhere.

"THERE HE IS!" The leader of the group yells.

Inuyasha's begins to sweat and tries to run, only to lip crash into Sango.

"WHOA! I thought it would take him years to grow the balls to do something like that." Inu said out loud.

"It's funny cause he has more fan-girls than you." Yasha said while leaning onto Inu's shoulder.

"It's funny cause I have more fan-girls than you." Inu said while pushing a somewhat crying Yasha into Shiva.

"Watch where you push my master demon!" Shiva yells while having ice crystals grow from her hands.

"**Watch what you call my master ice bitch.**" Xihucotal said while stepping in front of Shiva.

"You wanna go monster?" Shiva said while getting into a fighting stance.

'**'Anytime, anywhere, you want to get buried frozen whore.**" Xihucotal said while getting her wings ready.

"Hey what's happening over there?" A random student points to Inuyasha and his group around Sango.

Inuyasha was on top of Sango still kissing her and suddenly leaps up spurring apologies.

"HOLY CRAP! SO SORRY SANGO!" Inuyasha started yelling.

"Inuyasha who is this woman?" Louise asked.

"What is with you always getting a girl day after day?" Sosume asked.

"Can I be next?" Kirche asked.

"Inuyasha, is she your familiar?" Siesta asked, surprised she didn't get a response.

Suddenly Flame (**A/N** Kirche's familiar's actual name Also thanks Ronnie R15 for letting me know) comes in right next to Kirche with it smiling.

"OH GOD, MY FOOT IS ON FIRE!" Yasha yells behind them.

Sango is still laying on the ground trying to comprehend what happened.

"_What the hell? He's gone for only a week and he pulls this stunt. Yet, his lips they-NO SANGO NO!_" Sango thought.

Sango then begins yelling in pain as a mark begins making it's way onto her arm.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yells as he makes way towards her.

"Master Inuyasha, it seems she is getting a mark on her like you did." Myoga said.

Suddenly the captain comes from the tower.

"Hey flea stop stealing my lines!" Captain obvious yells at him.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted, which made Captain obvious go flying somewhere.

"Right now I need to help Sango so get out of my way!" Inuyasha said while carrying Sango to his room, with Louise, Siesta, and Sosume following.

-Inuyasha's room-

Inuyasha was setting Sango on his bed and hoping for the best.

"Inuyasha, who exactly is she?" Louise asked.

"Her name is Sango, she was from the group I traveled with in my world." Inuyasha said.

"What is your relationship with her?" Sosume asked.

Inuyasha took a moment to think.

"_Sango, she's a great friend, had troubles similar to my own, and has a boyfriend who constantly flirts with other women._" Inuyasha thought.

"Sango is a great friend, a reliable ally, a kind misunderstood soul such as I." Inuyasha said.

"So, all she is, is a friend to you?" Siesta asked.

"No...She's more than that...She's my comrade." Inuyasha said.

By this time Sango was now waking up.

"Ah good to see your awake Sango." Inuyasha said.

Sango titled her head in confusion.

"I said good to see your awake Sango." Inuyasha repeated.

Sango put her ear toward Inuyasha.

"_Damn, she must not be able to understand me._" Inuyasha thought.

"Hey, Louise can you try your silence spell on her." Inuyasha said.

"Hey! You don't command me!" Louise retorted.

"I'm not commanding! I'm asking!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Quiet familiar!" Louise yelled while trying to cast the silence spell on Inuyasha, who dodged and hit Sango.

"Sango! You alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as the giant boomerang flew at Louise.

Inuyasha jumps and catches the giant boomerang.

"What the hell Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yea who else?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango walked up to him and began to cry.

"Inuyasha, so much has happened while you were away." Sango said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, the first is Kagome." Sango said.

"Kagome? IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Inuyasha yelled while grabbing Sango's shoulders.

"Kagome is fine, but she admitted to something." Sango said while looking away.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Has she admitted that she can't live without me? Maybe she admits her undying love for me? How-" Inuyasha was stating conclusions until Sango interrupts.

"She admits to have been going out with Hojo, exactly when you began to date." Sango says.

Inuyasha freezes in place.

His body frozen from the information.

Suddenly he falls to the ground unconscious.

"INUYASHA!" The girls shouts.

"I'll, tell him the rest after he wakes up.

-Inuyasha's mind-

"Was I really a tool to her?" Inuyasha said.

"Was I really just a man to use to boast about how she fooled me?" Inuyasha asks.

"Oh come on she could not have done that." Yasha said.

"Sango cried as she told me, she wasn't lying." Inuyasha said.

"I never did like that human Kagome, the cheating slut. Now you lost your reason to go back there." Inu said

"Wrong, I lost my reason for living." Inuyasha said.

Both Yasha and Inu gasp at what he said.

"She was my light that illuminated the darkness in my soul, yet she has become tainted. The darkness coming back to suck me back into the black abyss of agony. I loved her, she betrayed me, and she didn't care." Inuyasha said as he sat in the corner of his mind.

"Man, I haven't seen him this depressed since the incident with Kikyou." Yasha said.

"Pfft, come on man! Forget her! You've been through worse right?" Inu said.

"Guys, I know you are trying to cheer me up, but its not working." Inuyasha said.

"No one can get you out of this depression can they?" Inu asked.

"Well, I know one who can, but it's best he stay out of this." Yasha said.

"Who? TELL ME WHO?" Inu said while shaking Yasha.

"Well, find me in the courtyard." Yasha said.

"Fine, but it better work." Inu said.

Both Inu and Yasha leave the mind leaving Inuyasha alone.

"Alone, once again." Inuyasha said.

-Meanwhile in the real world-

"Inuyasha seems a little depressed." Siesta said.

"We need to help Inuyasha." Sosume said.

"But, how? Has anyone here have a boyfriend that cheated on them?" Louise asked.

There was a pause until someone spoke up.

"I'll speak with him." Sango said

"NO WAY!" The three girls yelled.

"Why not? I knew him longer than you have." Sango said

"Look this isn't a debate, we all need to help him." Sosume said.

The four girls surround the bed waiting for Inuyasha to get up.

Half an hour has passed and Inuyasha was now waking up.

Sosume was the first to respond and got up in Inuyasha's face.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said.

"Hi, Sosume." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Inuyasha we all are here for you." Siesta said while pointing to the three other girls.

"It's fine, I've been through worse." Inuyasha said with a false smile.

Inuyasha then looked at Sango.

"Anymore news from our world?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Miroku left me for a random girl who finally said yes to his question." Sango said while crying.

Inuyasha pulls her into a hug as her sobs increase.

"Shh...It's alright, it's fine. Besides you can do so much better than Miroku anyways." Inuyasha said.

"You know Inuyasha, your right!" Sango yells while standing up.

"So can you Inuyasha stand tall and be proud of who we are Inuyasha!" Sango continued to yell.

"YEA! WHO NEEDS THOSE BACK-STABBING JACKASSES ANYWAYS!" Inuyasha exclaimed at his roof.

"YEA NOW LET'S GO OUT THERE AND FIND THAT SPECIAL PERSON FOR US!" Sango yelled as she pointed to the door.

"YEA! LE-" Inuyasha started as he tried to run, but was tackled by Sango.

Sango was onto of Inuyasha with her face of his chest.

"Uh? Sango you kinda tackled me." Inuyasha said.

"I know, I think I found my special person." Sango said, which made Inuyasha blush.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The girls yelled.

The girls then began to also jump onto Inuyasha.

Siesta was grabbing Inuyasha right arm and Louise on his left.

Sosume thought of a different approach and sat on the top of his chest giving him a view of her ass.

Inuyasha's blush increased as hormones started to kick in.

As Inuyasha was about to say something, a figure comes into the room.

"THERE YOU ARE INUYASHA!" Siesta's dad shouts.

Inuyasha lets the girls stand up as he sees this guy.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

Siesta's dad pulls out his butcher knife and points it at him.

"It took me a few days to find you, but now I'll kill you for taking my daughter's precious cherry!" Siesta's dad yells.

"It took you a few days to find someone who lives relatively close to you? That's sad. Anyways what do you mean?" Inuyasha asks.

"My daughter came home late and said that she was tired after being with you. What does that mean?" Siesta's dad asked more calmly.

"You mean the day she had a nose bleed and fainted?" Inuyasha asked.

"She fainted? She told me she passed out from exhaustion." Siesta's dad said.

"Too much work?" Siesta said.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Inuyasha. As a father I'm protective of my daughter, so you'd understand why I have the knife, and the anger." Siesta's dad said.

"Yea I understand, now get the fuck out of my room." Inuyasha said.

"Alright! See you later!" Siesta's dad said as he waved goodbye.

-Chapter End-

Aha! Unexpected you may say, but what will happen along the way? Who would win between Xihucotal and Shiva, Inu and Yasha? Myoga and Chuck Norris? "Of course Chuck Norris!" Thanks Captain. More questions, answers, food, familiars, love, lust, adventure, and surprises along the way.

PEACE!

P.S. Do leave a review. I like to see what people think.

Also I'll be starting the next chapter on Inuyasha Muyo, do send a message about what you'd like to see for that story.


	16. Relaxtion Delayed, Battles Occur

Hello! Anthor chapter for the Half Demon of Zero. Been quite a while hasn't it?

Blah, blah, blah.

Ah, here we go.

On with the chapter!

Caution: There is a spoiler to a movie in this chapter. A movie with a cowboy guy and a guy who kicks his ass.

-Relaxation delayed, Battles occur-

Inuyasha was in his room, still pissed that Siesta's dad can be such a cock block.

Wait, did he just think that?

Ah crap, is he in 'heat'?

Nah, couldn't be it...could it?

"Uh, Sango? Are...you feeling alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, is something wrong?" Sango asked.

"Nah." Inuyasha responded.

"WHAT ABOUT US?" Louise and Sosume yelled.

"Um...Inuyasha." Siesta started.

"What did I say? I'm just worried about an old comrade of mine!" Inuyasha retorted.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU SAY WHEN SHE LOOKS LIKE AN EASY LAY?" Sosume shouted.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Siesta asked.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING AN EASY LAY, SLUTTY BITCH!" Sango yelled.

"Inuyasha?" Siesta asked once more.

"I'M TALKING TO MISS MANLY WITH A BOOMERANG ON HER BACK!" Sosume yelled.

"INUYASHA!" Montmorency yelled while rudely opening the door.

"WHAT?" They all shouted (Except Siesta)

"Inuyasha...it's..about your...brothers." Montmorency says, quite intimidated.

-Scene change to Inu and Yasha-

"Now Inu calm down." Yasha said defensively.

"I'm calm, you're the one who pissed off our familiars." Inu said.

"Well, no. Remember you shoved me-" Yasha starts.

Inu shoves Yasha away and he lands on the ground.

"Yea, yea, I heard it all before." Inu says.

"**See? That monster summoner of yours, bullies around my master!**" Shiva yelled.

"**Well maybe your 'summoner' should be more of a man than a insignificant flea.**" Xihucotal said.

Myoga drops down in between the two.

"HEY NOW! You two may insult masters Inu and Yasha, but when it comes to fleas keep them out of it." Myoga said.

Unfortunately, he is too small to be heard by anyone there, besides Inu who just doesn't give a damn.

"**Well prepare to be no more dragon cunt.**" Shiva said as she begins to shine.

Xihucotal breathes out a fireball and transforms it into a sword.

"**Whenever you're ready ice sucking whore.**" Xihucotal said.

Shiva attacks launching a barrage of ice crystals at Xihucotal.

Xihucotal dodges, but doesn't see Shiva's fist flying right into her face.

Xihucotal face now looked as if she had severe frost bite all across the right side of her face.

"**MY FACE! NOW YOU'RE DEAD!**" Xihucotal roared.

Xihucotal now at hand-hand combat range starts slicing at Shiva.

Shiva shows extraordinary skill as she dodges.

Shiva jumps yards away from her opponent.

She begins forming a ball of ice.

Xihucotal sees this and shoots a ball of fire at her.

This catches Shiva off-guard as she has to stop her spell to try and dodge.

Unfortunately, that hit her arm and part of her arm is now melted.

"**AAAAGGGHHHH!**" Shiva cried.

"**Doesn't feel too good when you're hit does it?**"

Suddenly Inuyasha appears.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Inuyasha yelled

Yasha tries to explain in a somewhat subtle way, but is rudely interrupted by Inu.

"Our familiars are fighting cause Yasha here is a wimp." Inu said.

"It's more like you're being too much of a jerk." Yasha said.

"CORRECT! YOU BOTH ARE MESSING UP!" Inuyasha yelled.

This confused both of his 'brothers'.

"Inu *Punches Inu in the head* stop being a fucking prick the entire time. Yasha *Punches Yasha in the stomach* grow a pair and defend yourself. Xi-Xihu...X! Stop hating Shiva for being Yasha's familiar. Shiva, stop hating X-whatever for being Inu's familiar!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Alright, fine." Inu said.

"I apologize." Yasha said.

"Oh okay, and my name is Xihucotal!" Xihucotal said.

"Hmmm." Shiva murmured with a frown on her face.

"BAM! Problem solved anything else?" Inuyasha asked the woman behind her.

"Um, yes! You see..." Montmorency began saying.

"OH YEA! Inuyasha are you still depressed?" Inu and Yasha asked.

"No." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry to hear that, but we found the one guy who can-wait...what?" Yasha said.

"I'm not depressed anymore." Inuyasha said.

Inu and Yasha get out of hearing range of everyone and subtly talk.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HE'S GOING TO KILL US IF HE FINDS OUT WE DRAGGED HIM OUT HERE FOR NOTHING!" Inu yelled.

"Okay, let's just play it cool. Maybe he'll forget."

Out of the forest a frightening man appears.

"I never forget." The man said.

-Back with Inuyasha-

"What the hell is taking those two?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Maybe they are depressed cause they found someone who could cheer you up and you are no longer depressed." Tabitha said.

Inuyasha looked around and found the group of girls behind him.

"Note to self, find the teleportation spell." Inuyasha quietly whispered to himself.

"Nah, those guys looked scared though." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe it was a giant monster you guys couldn't kill." Louise said.

"We are talking about Inu and YASHA here. Yasha is way too cautious to find a giant and Inu would slay him on sight." Inuyasha said.

"Well, maybe they planned a dance that would-" Kirche started.

"No." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Maybe it was a all powerful mage who-" Siesta started.

"No." Inuyasha interrupted once more.

"You know what? I'm going to go to the old man for a way to keep me entertained." Inuyasha said.

"Well my pic-" Sosume began.

"No. I hate picks or pictures." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha leaps away after he gets his word in.

"WAIT! I...meant...Oh never mind." Sosume said as she walked away.

-Old sage guy place-

Fouquet was challenging Osmond to a game of strip poker.

It was obvious she was cheating.

Fouquet still had all her clothes as Osmond...only had a loin cloth.

"HA! I WIN AGAIN! LOSE 'EM OLD MAN!" Fouquet yelled.

"WAIT! NO! PLEASE! IT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Osmond yelled.

"Hey Os-" Inuyasha walked in leaving the two staring at him.

"I'm...just...gonna pretend...I didn't see this." Inuyasha said.

"WAIT!" Osmond yelled.

"_OH GOD WHY!_" Inuyasha thought.

"I have a mission for you Inuyasha." Osmond said.

"_Oh thank god._" Inuyasha thought as he turned back to a fully dressed Osmond.

"Inuyasha, the water levels to the east have been rising recently and we aren't sure why. I want you to go talk to the water spirit about this." Osmond said.

"Sure, I'll need a map." Inuyasha said.

-scene change-

Inu was holding Xihucotal away and Yasha was holding Shiva.

Both women trying to rip the others throat out.

Montmorency walks pass them clearly depressed.

"Hey Montmorency? You alright?" Yasha asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea." She said in a depressed tone.

"What killed your joy?" Inu asked.

"Well, I've liked a guy for quite some time, but he always cheats on me with anther girl and when he finally apologizes to me he does it again!" Montmorency said.

"Sounds like Miroku." Inu and Yasha said simultaneously.

"I don't know what to do." Montmorency said.

"Well, you can always find a new boyfriend." Yasha said.

"Yea, but there aren't many 'potential' boyfriends here. The men here are either hung up on Kirche or just jerks." Montmorency said.

"HEY!" Inu yelled.

"Excluding you two and Inuyasha." Montmorency said.

"Damn straight." Inu said.

"You may want to include Inu." Yasha said.

"Never mind that!" Xihucotal said.

"She's right! We need to find that girl a potential guy!" Shiva said.

"When the hell did you become more interested in helping others than killing each other?" Yasha asked.

"We need to help this girl! That's when!" Xihucotal said.

"Thanks, but-" Montmorency began, but was dragged away by Xihucotal and Shiva.

-Scene change-

Inuyasha was at the gates with everyone except Tabitha.

"What the hell is everyone doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"We don't know ourselves." Louise said.

"We normally just follow whatever you're doing." Louise continued.

"Feh, I'm just going somewhere to talk to a water spirit. Wanna come?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure!" Louise said.

"I'm right by your side." Siesta said.

"I"m forced to." Fouquet said.

"Nothing better to do here!" Kirche said.

"Meh." Both Yasha and Inu said.

"Why not?" Montmorency said.

"Maybe we can find this girl here a guy on the way there!" Xihucotal said.

"I like your thinking!" Shiva said.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!" A unidentified voice randomly yelled.

"Who goes there?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm the one your brothers sent to cheer you up!" The voice yelled.

"Bring it on! Master Inuyasha can take you!" Myoga said.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME WORM?" The voice boomed.

Scaring multiple birds out of their trees.

"No, now who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is I CHUCK NORRIS!" The now identified Chuck Norris said.

"I'm good thanks for trying to cheer me up though." Inuyasha said.

"WHAT? I COME ALL THIS WAY TO GET DENIED TO CHEER YOU UP? SIT DOWN!" Chuck Norris yelled.

"No." Inuyasha said.

Chuck Norris flies at Inuyasha while rotating wildly with his leg out.

Inuyasha ducks to see many trees being taken down just by the wind slicing through them from the power of his leg.

"CRAP!" Inuyasha yelled.

"HAHA! You'll never defeat me!" Chuck Norris yelled.

"Inuyasha! GIVE UP! THAT'S CHUCK NORRIS!" Yasha yelled.

"YOU'LL BE OBLITERATED YOU FOOL!" Inu yelled.

"No. I know his one weakness." Inuyasha.

The group gasps.

"HAHA! ME? WEAKNESS? HAHA!" Chuck Norris laughed.

"Really? Then try hitting me with anther of your 'famous' round-house kicks." Inuyasha said.

Chuck Norris suddenly appears right in front of Inuyasha with his leg spinning.

And right when it's about to hit Inuyasha says something.

"Return of the Dragon." Inuyasha said.

Chuck Norris clenches at his heart.

"AH! NO! WHY? I was only an actor!" Chuck Norris yelled.

"BUT! YOU! STILL! LOST!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chuck Norris yelled as he turned into ashed.

Inuyasha looks at the remains.

"Huh...Didn't think he'd be so dramatic about it." Inuyasha said.

Everyone stood there with their mouths wide open.

"Well? What are we waiting for? This mission isn't going to complete itself." Inuyasha said as he began walking down the path.

"Holy fuck." Inu said.

-End Chapter-

What will happen Next in The Half Demon of Zero? Is Chuck dead? Will Inuyasha finally accept the invitation to the picnic? Will Montmorency ever find a boyfriend? Will Myoga stop being a little pansy? More questions and some answers in later chapters of- THE HALF DEMON OF ZERO!

PEACE!

Also, letting everyone know I'm going to Kentucky to meet with family for 3-5 days. I won't be on in a while.

Also, do leave a review.

It makes me feel better about myself.


	17. Getting Heated

(A/N) Sorry bout the long wait. Trouble occurred and hit home.

Still fighting through the storm.

Enough about my life

You didn't come to read that...did you?

Well as much as I'd like to continue

On with the Chapter!

-On My way-

Inuyasha and friends (except Tabitha) were now heading Northeast.

The village they were heading to was small and humble.

With the weirdest name though, Lagdorian.

They even had a river named after the place.

_"Geez, what were they thinking._" Inuyasha thought as he marched forward.

He heard a mumble, but shrugged it off.

The mumbles became louder, but he continued to ignore it.

The mumbles slowly became screams, which got his attention.

"INUYASHA!" Louise yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, disappointed he didn't have time for himself.

"We're here." Siesta said.

"WAIT!" A familiar voiced yelled.

"Oh, no. Really? I thought you chased him away." Yasha said.

"Come on, durable bastard appears from no where." Inu said.

The figure came out from the bushes.

"YES IT IS I! CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! WITH MY GROUP OF OBLIVIOUS MEMBERS!" The captain yelled.

"Yea, ignore them. Keep moving." Inuyasha said.

"WAIT! I WAS GONE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! PLEASE LET ME HAVE MY LINES!" The captain begged.

"Sir, with all do respect, the cameraman is usually with Inuyasha." The private said.

"So he's stalking him?" Lieutenant Oblivious asked.

"No! Meaning he's the important one. Come, let's not bother him." The private said while walking away.

The captain pouted.

"Nooooo! I want my lines! I want my lines! I WANT MY LINES!" The captain cried.

The group, however, were already in the village.

-With the group-

"Fucking poppin out of no where, who the hell does he think he is?" Inu asked.

"From the way he's dressed I'd say super man with his laundry fucked up." Inuyasha said.

"Focus guys, we need to talk to the water spirit." Yasha said.

"Master's right. We need to find this spirit." Shiva said.

"Anyone care to guess where?" Xihucotal asked sarcastically .

"WAIT! I KNOW!" The captain yelled while running to the scene.

"Not this fucker again." The group thought.

"PLEASE! JUST LET ME TELL YOU!" Captain Obvious begged.

"We already know." Inuyasha said as he hung his head.

"JUST LET ME SAY IT!" Captain yelled.

"I'll yell something at you. Don't make me yell something at you." Inuyasha said.

"Really? Is it yes?" Captain asked as he waited for his answer.

"Something like that." Inuyasha said.

"WHAT IS IT!" Captain asked while jumping down.

"FUS RO DA!" Inuyasha yelled causing Captain obvious to go flying into the forest.

The group stared at Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that?" Sango asked.

"That was something I learned back in our world." Inuyasha said.

"Do you know what it is?" Louise asked.

"He probably doesn't know" Fouquet answered.

"He could." Montmorency remarked.

"Nope! But maybe in do time, I'll learn." Inuyasha said.

"I know." Xihucotal said.

The group turned to her.

"It was the voice of the dragons." She continued.

"Yea, I now speak part dragon. Let's forget that for now and continue to the inn." Inuyasha said.

-At the inn-

Inuyasha and friends arrive at the clerk's desk.

"Alright everyone. We need rooms and to spend less money than what we planned. we are sharing rooms with a room buddy." Inuyasha said.

The group begins focusing on him.

"Alright, now this is how we are going to do it." Inuyasha said as he saw a bucket on the ground.

"Sosume, Montmorency, Inu, Kirche, and I will write our names on a piece of paper. Then you Yasha, Fouquet, Siesta, Sango, and Louise will draw names." Inuyasha explained.

"What about us familiars?" Shiva asked.

"Damn right! I'm sure as hell not sleeping outside." Xihucotal yelled.

Flame spat a small ember of agreement.

"Familiars get a room." Inuyasha said as he held his hand to his face.

"Wait, I don't count as a person now?" Xihucotal asked stunned.

"No you are a person." Inuyasha retorted.

"Then why don't we get to choose our room buddies?" Shiva asked.

"Then it'll be all messed up." Inuyasha answered.

"I for one don't have a problem with it." Myoga said as he held in a perverted laughter.

"Yea, no. I'm not sharing a room with a dirty ass flea." Xihucotal said.

"Agreed. Damn perverted as hell flea." Shiva answered going behind Xihucotal.

"Oh don't worry about him." Kirche said.

"Why not?" Both Shiva and Xihucotal simultaneously said.

"Flame will be watching him like a hawk." Kirche answered.

The two looked at flame holding Myoga in his mouth.

"We still want a right to pick names." Shiva said.

"Fine, Sosume, Montmorency, Inu, Kirche, Xi-whatever, and I will write our names down and Yasha, Fouquet, Siesta, Sango, and Louise will pick names." Inuyasha said.

Montmorency pondered for a moment.

"How about several games of rock paper scissors?" Montmorency blurted out.

The others looked confused for a moment.

"The winners will be able to pick their roommate. The losers will stay with the familiars." Siesta commented.

"Exactly!" Montmorency cheered.

"You all fine with that?" Inuyasha asked.

There were several murmurs and questions against it.

But in the end they agreed to it.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Inuyasha yelled.

-first round Yasha vs Inu-

"HA! I know every move you're gonna make." Inu said.

"You may beat me physically, but mentally you're outmatched." Yasha said.

The 2 hold their fists together and chant

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors!"

The two had a draw with paper.

"Again!" They yelled.

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors!"

This time Inu had rock.

But Yasha won with a paper.

"Damn it! I knew he was going to throw that!" Inu yelled.

"Sure ya did." Yasha taunted.

-2nd round Louise vs Siesta!-

"It is I who will stay with him!" Siesta determinedly yelled.

"He's my familiar so my responsibility." Louise remarked.

The two had a fierce battle.

4 draws.

But it came down to this last one.

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors!"

Louise held a scissors, but was crushed by Siesta's rock.

"I win, yes!" Siesta cheered.

"Cheating bimbo..." Lousie said under her breath.

-3rd fight Inuyasha vs Xihi...Xihy...X!-

"You know what? I can't even get ya name right." Inuyasha taunted.

"Don't worry, you'll be chanting my name after this." Xihucotal smiled.

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors!"

Inuyasha's paper laid among the rock X threw out.

"You got to be shitting me." Xihucotal frowned.

"If you consider me winning shitting you, then I kinda did." Inuyasha smirked as he said that.

-4th round Sango vs Kirche-

"This is taking too long!" Kirche shouted.

"I agree, isn't there an easier method?" Sango asked.

"Oh no! I've already won my match!" Siesta piped in.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Inuyasha asked.

The group sat and pondered this.

"Why not just have the summoners and familiars share a room?" Forquet asked.

The group deadpanned at this.

"You see, I was summoned by Louise here. Who also summoned Inu and Yasha, because they are a part of me. Then us 3 summoned 3 more familiars. So the room would then have 7 people in it." Inuyasha explained.

"So what?" Forquet sarcastically asked.

"So what? It would be too crowded!" Louise yelled.

"Please you're just mad you'd have no alone time with him." Forquet remarked quite rudely.

Louise started babbling nonsense trying to desperately deny it.

She was doing a terrible job.

"Forquet, I still haven't forgiven after all you done. So shut. The fuck. UP!" Inuyasha yelled.

Forquet was taken back by his behavior.

"What crawled up into your pants?" Forquet asked in a confused manner.

Inuyasha stared at her as his eyes grew red.

"**A little bitch who doesn't know her place.**" He said demonically.

"Yikes..." Yasha said as the room got quiet.

"**I'll bunk alone you guys pick what room ya want.**" Inuyasha said as he walked into a room and slammed the door.

The group was silent for quite some time.

The attention then turns to Inu and Yasha.

"You two, do you know what's wrong with him?" Louise asked in a demanding tone.

"**What do we look like his fucking butlers?**" Inu said in a dominant tone.

"Sorry..." Yasha said.

"What for?" Siesta asked.

"Inuyasha...is kinda going feral on us." Yasha tried to explain.

"WHAT?" The group yelled.

Yasha silently moved back.

"It's seasonal. Inu's genes kinda messes with him." Yasha continued.

"So what is wrong with him?" Kirche yelled.

Inu moved forward and pushed Kirche away.

"**You better bend over, bitch.**" Inu demanded.

Kirche was so surprised by this remark she tried to punch him only for him to grab her wrist.

"**Nice try.**" Inu said as his other hand reached for her.

He momentarily felt something hit him.

Then fell to the ground.

Yasha was holding an ice hammer with a small amount of blood on it.

"Basically they are in heat." Yasha finished explaining.

The group stared eye wide at him.

"So if I were to go in there right now?" Sosume asked.

"You be fucked non-stop until his heat cools down." Yasha said to her.

"The reason you're not affected?" Montmorency asked, slightly scared at what happened.

"I'm human, no part of me is dog demon." Yasha said.

"So when Inuyasha went into a room alone?" Siesta asked.

"He was preventing himself from taking advantage of any of you. He's still has a conscious and would feel terrible if he did." Yasha said to her.

"But, Inu?" Forquet asked.

"He's a full demon. It's near impossible to fight the urges. So don't blame him for what just happened." Yasha pleaded.

"So none of us can room with him?" Siesta asked slightly sad.

"Only other guys can, and even then he'd kick your ass to prove dominance." Yasha continued to explain.

The same thing went through all the females heads.

"Awww..."

While the males (cept the unconscious Inu) thought

"I ain't getting my ass kicked."

"So how long will it take for his heat to wear down?" Louise asked.

"If he was mating about a week, if he's not a month." Yasha said.

"WHAT? UNACCEPTABLE!" Louise yelled.

Yasha grew a sarcastic smile.

"Alright go in the room and have ya brains fucked out. I don't care." Yasha said as he stood away from the door.

Louise face turned from angry to embarrassed.

"I should do something about this." Sango said.

"NO WAY!" Sosume yelled.

"Inuyasha is my comrade." Sango continued to explain.

"He's ours too!" Sosume continued to argue.

-end chapter-

Who will be able to do something to help their mission continue? What about Inuyasha how will he fair? Why didn't I include Captain Obvious' line? Did I have to make Inuyasha the dragonborn(A/N Nah.)?

More question and less answers in the next chapter of THE HALF DEMON OF ZERO!

GOOD NIGHT!


	18. What's the Cool down again?

Working out problems, etc.

Anyways onto the story!

- about a month later-

The group had been trying to wait off Inuyasha's 'Problem'.

With him gone, it was unnaturally quiet.

Sango just stared (while polishing) at her boomerang, also examining the mark given to her by Inuyasha.

Louise and Siesta were trying to solve the case with the elemental, not much success without the whole group behind them.

Yasha, standing guard of Inuyasha's room and Inu's tied up body, he made an ice globe just to make sure no one intruded.

Inu was tied up, and sleeping.

Sosume was trying to get past Yasha's defense, with her 'goodies'.

Kirche, was following Louise and Siesta around, she had nothing better to do.

Fouquet, She believed she wasn't important enough so she slept outside.

Myoga? HA! Why waste a sentence on him?

*Myoga is crying in a corner*

X is adventuring the land for a remedy.

Flame is being a jerk.

Shiva, trying to fly with her new wings...no progress.

Montmorency? She was just staying with Shiva, seeing as how X left.

Yup, things were quite boring around with the group.

*CRASH*

*BOOM*

*CRACK*

The group was wondering what happened with all that noise?

Yasha turned around to slightly check Inuyasha's room.

To his surprise, there was a giant hole in the ceiling.

The girls (except X) had asked simultaneously

"What the hell was that?!"

Yasha silently shut the door and dropped the ice dome.

Sosume took this chance and pushed through the door.

"YES FINALLY!" She yelled.

But when she searched for Inuyasha the only trace was the giant hole in the ceiling.

Sosume charged out the door and punched Yasha in the stomach.

"You bastard! How could you let him escape?!" Sosume shouted.

Yasha wiped the punch off his stomach.

"Don't worry, his heat will wear off in about 9 hours. He's just getting very aggressive right now." Yasha explained.

Sosume tears dropped.

"That's why I'm upset!" Sosume cried.

The grouped sighed at her reasoning.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Louise asked.

"About what?" Yasha asked.

"Inuyasha's rampage!" Kirche yelled.

"I'd say it's best to leave him alone for now." Yasha responded.

"Leave him alone to take his aggravation on a different woman?" Sosume questioned.

That idea suddenly hit Yasha.

He knew that could happen and within a city was bound to happen.

"Ah crap! Everyone do what you must to find Inuyasha! Do what you must!" Yasha yelled as he went to hunt Inuyasha.

-With Inuyasha-

He was breathing heavily.

8 Hours have passed since his escape.

He was still in an unconscious like state.

The slightest urge could set him off.

He tried to keep himself in check, but to no avail.

He had to stay away from them, away from his friends.

He couldn't bear to face them if he manage to hurt them, or worse.

The heat had weakened though, it felt as if he had a stronger hold of his mind.

All he had to do was wait it off.

However, something lurked in the bushes.

"**RRRROOOOAAAAARRRR**" Inuyasha swiftly looked in that direction and ran at it, that sound could only be made by a demon.

-Yasha, X, Shiva, and Mont-

Yasha were searching high and low for our hero.

They had jumped tree to tree as a method to find him.

X, Shiva, and Montmorency were searching on the ground, hoping to spot Inuyasha.

These three had searched for 8 hours, but had not found him.

"_Where the hell can he be?_" Yasha thought.

"**RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR**" The group jumped in surprise from the sound.

"Just what the hell was that?" Yasha said as he tried to run toward the sound.

-With Fouquet, Louise, Kirche, Sosume, and Siesta-

The 5 had been searching frantically for 8 hours.

Kirche wanted Inuyasha to come back to his senses.

Siesta wanted Inuyasha to be the man she loved again.

Louise wanted Inuyasha back by her side.

Sosume needed something that I don't need to explain to you.

Fouquet just wanted this journey done and over with.

That's when they heard a feral roar.

"**RRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR**" The group cringed at the sound.

They wondered what the hell they heard.

-With Inu-

Inu had finally escaped his little prison and was free to do whatever the fuck he wanted to!

He has had the urge to mate for the longest time and he'd be DAMNED if he wasn't going to sate it.

He took off into the forest

-8 hours later-

Inu's search has come up empty

There wasn't a single soul in that forest he could mate with.

He was becoming increasingly aggressive, but that's when he smelled something.

It was a woman, unknown smell, but a humanoid.

Finally, something for him to fuck.

Inu let out his feral scream for his victim to hear.

"**RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR**"

-Normal POV-

Inu had now jumped down and began chasing the woman.

The woman herself was hard to actually identify.

The only noticeable traits of her were her flowing blonde hair, gardener's cap. her massive bust size, and the green dress she wore.

It hadn't matter to Inu, all he wanted was relief.

The woman had tried to run, but was grabbed by Inu.

Inu let out an evil smirk, he knew his prey could not outrun him.

His claw now swinging to remove her clothing.

The claw had missed, only ripping her dress slightly.

The woman had a chance to pick up some dirt and throw it in her attacker's eyes.

Inu hadn't seen that coming and it had only increased his lust for this defiant woman.

It didn't take long to remove the dirt and continue his hunt.

His prey was slow, she hadn't gotten anywhere close to what other humans could do.

He inwardly laughed, what a interesting world where weaklings live.

He had just begun to pounce as the woman began crying.

The bushes rustled, Inuyasha had tackled Inu to the ground.

Inu had kicked Inuyasha off him as he began to talk incoherently.

The two stared each other down as Inu began the fight.

He had thrown a right jab, but was caught and tossed back.

Inuyasha had charged while Inu was in the air, he tried a right kick.

Inu had jumped on his leg and knee'd Inuyasha in the face.

Pissing off Inuyasha more, Inu had ran from the fight for the woman.

The woman had able to get a bit further, but that's when she was grabbed by Inu.

He was laughing like a maniac as he brought his claws down upon her.

Inuyasha was there again, stopping the claws before they had touched her.

Inuyasha had then tossed Inu like a rag doll twenty feet, before looking at the woman.

"**GO, NOW.**" Was all Inuyasha could say before Inu jumped on his back.

Inu was clawing at Inuyasha's throat, but was thrown to the ground.

As Inu tried to get up, Inuyasha had pinned him with his left foot.

The woman was still standing there, petrified that she was attacked before.

Inuyasha had turned to her, just to warn her again.

"**LEAVE!**" Inuyasha had yelled, his voice echoed throughout the land.

-with the group-

The gangs had regroup, they have yet to find what caused that disturbance.

As they were about to rest.

"**LEAVE!**"

Yasha knew that voice.

That was Inuyasha trying to control himself.

They could only hope they weren't too late.

-With Inuyasha's fight-

Inu had been able to throw Inuyasha's foot off him, this threw Inuyasha off balance.

Inu had now took his chance and did a sweep-kick at Inuyasha, effectively knocking him down.

Inuyasha was now sitting as Inu tried to pounce him.

Inuyasha had then punched Inu's throat, leaving him on the ground chocking.

Inuyasha's group emerged from the bushes.

They had spotted the woman who was attacked, and had went in front of her to protect her.

"Don't worry, we're here miss." Yasha said as he took a defensive position in front of her.

The woman was too shocked to say anything.

Inu had now recovered and charged at the group.

X and went in front of him and had back-handed him.

"You should know better than attacking us." X as said, and she took an offensive stance.

Inu's mind hadn't registered what she said and had charged again.

As he jumped, Inuyasha jumped on his back.

X was about to attack again, but Shiva took over.

"I got this." She said as she began freezing the area.

Yasha had seen her plan and tried to stop her.

"No! If you do that then we might not be able to wake them up!" Yasha yelled.

Inuyasha, had understood what he meant, his senses were slowly coming back

Shiva looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her.

"**DO IT!**" Inuyasha yelled at her.

This startled Shiva, but she knew what he meant.

As she continued freezing the area, Inu and Inuyasha were caught in a ball of ice.

As the fight was now over, the group sighed.

Sosume hadn't and went over to Shiva.

That's when she had BITCH smacked her.

"You bitch! What if they die from that!" Sosume yelled at her.

Shiva was taken back by that, but then tried to smack her back.

But was stopped by Sango.

"Knock it off, now's not the time for fighting amongst ourselves. We have to make sure those two are alright." Sango had said.

The two muttered something, and nodded.

Louise and Siesta had went to the unknown woman.

"Are you okay?" Siesta asked, the woman still looking at the ice ball stunned.

"He...saved me." She said.

"Huh?" Louise asked.

"The one that could talk, he saved me." The woman said.

Yasha rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I don't mean to brag. I am a pretty nice guy." Yasha said while laughing.

The woman had continued to stare at the ice ball.

Yasha sighed, he knew she meant Inuyasha.

He'd like some credit too ya know.

"You mean Inuyasha saved you?" Yasha asked.

"Inu, Yasha?" The woman asked, trying to get the name right.

"Well, yes, but say it together and that's his name." Yasha explained.

"Inuyasha." The woman said.

"By George she done it!" Yasha yelled.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Louise yelled.

"Ah! What did I do!" Yasha yelled back.

"We got to thaw them out." Louise explained.

"They can't stay frozen forever." Siesta said.

"Ah, your right. Back to the Castle!" Yasha yelled.

"We still have a job to do here" Montmorency said.

"Right...back to the apartments!" Yasha corrected himself.

-back at the apartments-

The group had carried the ice ball to Inuyasha's original room.

The giant hole was still there, but the fire place was intact.

The had place the ice ball near it and waited for it to melt.

"You know, we could just have X thaw them out right?" Yasha asked.

"Please, and accidentally crisp one?" X said.

"Well, how about flame?" Yasha asked.

"He only sets things on fire when he feels like it." Kirche said while petting her familiar.

"Didn't Sosume have a fire dragon?" Yasha asked.

"You want me to burn down the whole apartment?" Sosume asked.

"Fine! We'll wait." Yasha said as he sat down.

Yasha turns to the unknown woman.

"Hello miss, we still don't know your name." Yasha said.

The woman turns to him.

"Tiffania, my name is Tiffania." The woman said with her hat still on.

Yasha smiled.

"Well miss, may you remove your hat?" Yasha asked.

"NO!" Tiffania yelled.

-end chapter-

Well, what will happen with Tiffania? Will Inuyasha and Inu survive being frozen? Do you know why the hell I'm still asking stupid ass questions like these?

Stay tuned for more questions and even LESS answers!

ON THE NEXT HALF-DEMON OF ZERO!

PEACE!


	19. To Be A Loner

Welcome back! It's been quite some time on this story has it not? Ah, screw the intro.

-**To be a Loner**-

-With Inuyasha's gang-

"Okay! Fine! You can keep the hat if you really like it...HAT much!" Yasha said as he expected some laughs.

*silence fills the area around them*

"*sigh* The things I do for you people." Yasha said.

"Anyways, keep the hat. And how is Inuyasha and Inu doing so far?" Yasha asked as he turns to Shiva and X.

"They're thawing now. It will take a good five minutes for them to fully thaw out." Shiva said.

"Oh yay, more waiting." Yasha said as he sat down.

"Well, at least they aren't hurt!" Siesta said as she sat down next to Inuyasha.

"She's right! Remember what they went through after you apparently 'died'." Louise said doing the emphasizing finger gesture on died.

"Yea, yea, lots of tears, Inu crying. They aren't dead! Just frozen." Yasha said.

Louise smacked him upside his head.

"The fact is still there. They can die from lack of oxygen!" Louise said.

Fouquet tapped onto the ice.

"Don't freak out, they are almost out." Fouquet said as she sat down far away from them.

As the ice began melting, their bodies slowly came back to them.

Their bodies becoming conscious again.

Their hands began twitching.

"YAY! They're back!" Siesta yelled.

Kirche held her back.

"We still don't know if they have cooled down from before though." Kirche said as she held Siesta.

The ice at their ankles cracked until it broke, they both fall over onto their stomachs.

"We all saw they were leaning...but no one takes time out of standing still to catch them?" Shiva asked.

"Go ahead, catch them. You'd just freeze them again." X said as she snickered.

"Watch it dragon breath." Shiva said as her eyes began glowing blue.

"Chill girl, I'm just playing." X said as she patted Shiva on the shoulder.

"Yet, we need to make sure they are alright." Louise said as she got a stick and started poking Inuyasha.

Kirche sighed.

"What are you doing exactly?"Kirche asked.

"Well I'm poking him to make sure he's alright!" Louise yelled.

Sosume walked up to her.

"Wouldn't that just aggravate him?" Sosume asked.

"I know what I'm doing!" Louise continue to yell.

At that moment the stick was grabbed and crushed by Inuyasha.

"Knock...off." Inuyasha murmured.

"Yay! Inuyasha is back!" Siesta cheered as she jumped onto him.

"AGH!" Inuyasha yelled out in pain.

"No fair!" Sosume screamed as she also jumped onto Inuyasha.

"ugh." Inuyasha said as he fainted.

Yasha anime face palmed.

"He just got done being unfrozen and you decide it's a good idea to jump onto him? Bright young students..." Yasha said as he walks and sits to a conveniently placed chair.

Inu begins waking up.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Inu asked as he rubbed his head.

Just then Tiffania hit him in the head with stick.

"Hey!" Inu said as he tried to block the repeatedly fast swings.

"Knock it off! It doesn't hurt, but it's mildly annoying!" Inu said as he gets up.

As Inu grabbed the branch, he was suddenly hit in the face with a frying pan.

"AH! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?" Inu yelled at her.

Siesta nervously scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry. Was trying to make dinner and she stole it." Siesta said, inwardly laughing at Inu.

Inu glared at her.

"So you let her take the frying pan?! Not any other utensil such as the wooden spoon?!" Inu hollered.

Tiffania then hits Inu with whip.

"AH! Where the hell?!" Inu yelled while jumping side to side.

Sosume coughs silently while hiding behind the group.

"This is getting old." Yasha said as he watched with a bored expression.

Louise stepped forward to try and make Tiffania to stop.

"Alright that's en-" In the middle of the sentence Inu jumped in front of her then moved.

Resulting in her getting whipped.

"Ah!" Louise yelled as she grabbed her side at where the whip hit.

Inuyasha hearing the pained groan suddenly awoke.

"Louise!" Inuyasha yelled as he got Siesta off him.

He got up and ran next to Louise.

"Louise are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Louise groaned.

"I'll be better in a bit." Louise said as she sat on the floor.

Inuyasha turned to see Tiffania preparing the whip and Inu standing on one foot ready to jump.

"Knock it off you two before you hurt anyone else." Inuyasha said as he moved closer to Tiffania.

On instinct she tried to whip Inuyasha.

Only for him to catch it.

"I said stop." Inuyasha said as he pulled onto the whip and sent her forward to him.

"Now do tell us who you are." Inuyasha said as he was right in front of her.

"..Ti...Tif-Tiffania." She said sounded incredibly scared.

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said as he pointed to himself.

-**nearing the end of introductions**-

"That's Yasha." Inuyasha said while pointing at him.

"Hey." Was all he said.

"And that's Inu." Inuyasha instructed but looked to see Tiffania hitting him with more blunt objects.

"Where is she getting all this stuff?!" Inu yelled as he let the stuff hit him with his hands out.

Fouquet could be seen gathering materials and handing her objects.

Inuyasha stops her once again.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Inuyasha asked.

-**after a long reason why**-

"Oh, damn it Yasha! I thought you had it under control!" Inuyasha yelled.

Yasha held both hands up in defense.

"Well it seems you had it under control." Yasha said as he backed off.

"You let Shiva freeze us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Once again you said for her to do it." Yasha said as he held his hands up trying to protect his face.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Well at least she's not hurt." Inuyasha said as he pointed at Tiffania.

Inuyasha faced her now.

He began sniffing around her.

She pulled back frightened at the action.

"You smell different from the others around here. What are you?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango hit him in the back of the head.

"You don't ask a woman you barely know that question." Sango said as she looked disappointed.

"Oh, but Yasha can ask those questions and not get hit?" Inuyasha responded.

Sango nodded.

"Yeah, but you're a half-demon you're stronger than him." Sango said.

"Thanks. Saying one of your slaps can kill me Sango." Yasha said as he walked outside the room.

"A h-h-half-demon?" Tiffania stuttered.

"Yes? What of it?" Inuyasha said as he stood proudly against her.

Tiffania took her time to organize her thoughts.

Demons were meant to be bloodthirsty creatures ready to kill anything that stands in their path.

This one however fought his own ally, to protect her.

This one was a half...just like her.

"Nothing is wrong with that." Tiffania said as she stared at the ground.

Inuyasha let out a satisfied scoff.

"Now may you please tell us what you are?" Inuyasha asked.

Tiffania nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm an elf." Tiffania said as she held her chest.

"Okay." Inuyasha nodded.

At this time Montmorency went outside to check on Yasha.

-**With Yasha**-

Yasha was leaning on the wall on the outside of the room.

"_Why does everyone always prefer Inuyasha over me? Well, I guess it's only natural to feel a little jealous._" Yasha internally thought.

Yasha sighed.

Nothing seemed to go his way.

Montmorency stepped out of the room.

"Hey, Yasha you alright?" Montmorency asked.

Yasha turned to her.

"Huh? Oh, yea. Guess you can say that." Yasha said as he held his arms against his chest.

Montmorency noticed something was wrong.

"Is there something bothering you?" Montmorency asked.

Yasha took a deep breath.

"It's just everything seems to revolve around Inuyasha. Yeah I know Inu and I are a part of him, it's sometimes I wish. I don't know. That I can be my own person." Yasha explained.

Montmorency nodded.

"Yet it did not happen that way. You three are combined, yet completely different." Montmorency said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Yasha held his head down.

"Yeah, well doesn't feel like that. Feels as I'm always going to be trapped within his shadow." Yasha said.

Montmorency took a moment to think here.

"Yes, but remember Inuyasha could not have survived if it wasn't for you. As you would not survive without Inuyasha." Montmorency continued.

"So you two are at the same level of importance to everyone here." Montmorency said.

Yasha got upset at this.

"That's just it! I don't want to be the same amount of importance to everyone!" Yasha yelled.

Montmorency started an angry frown.

"Really what is it you want then!?" She yelled.

"I want to find someone only I can love! Someone who is very important to me!" Yasha yelled at her.

A moment of silence went past as these two stared at each other.

Montmorency stood back recoiling what he had just yelled at her.

Well turns out her luck with men was just as bad as Yasha's luck with women.

"Well, if that's really what bothers you that much. Well, then how about. How about." Montmorency said but began repeating herself.

"How about what?" Yasha asked still frustrated from earlier.

"How about after this mission we go for a date!?" Montmorency yelled.

-**Back with Inuyasha**-

"Hm, something tells me you're not telling us the entire truth." Inuyasha said to Tiffania.

Tiffania nodded.

"Well I'm more than that. I'm a half-elf." Tiffania said as she took off her hat and revealed her pointy ears.

Everyone other than Inuyasha and Inu gasped at this.

"Why gasp? What's wrong?" Inu asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"So I'm guessing the kingdoms don't like half-elfs." Inuyasha said.

Louise shook her head.

"No the human kingdom doesn't like elfs, as the elfs don't like the humans. But a half-elf." Louise said but was interrupted by Inu.

"Both don't like." Inu concluded.

Tiffania nodded her head.

"My mother knew about this and had raised me in this forest. Ever since her passing I've been alone here." Tiffania said as her ears lowered down showing her sadness.

Inuyasha thought about it and called a group huddle.

"Well what does everyone think? Should we bring her along?" Inuyasha quietly asked.

Tiffania's ears picked up.

"She seems quite alone in this forest by herself." Inuyasha said.

"And break the rules of the academy?! Having an unauthorized person on grounds is room enough to get us kicked out, but an elf?!" Louise quietly shouted.

Inuyasha glared at her.

"A half-elf. Now what are everyone's thoughts?" Inuyasha asked.

Siesta smiled.

"I'm more than happy to accept her into the group."

Louise shook her head no.

"No it'd be too much trouble to have her join us."

Fouquet shrugged.

"I don't care personally." Fouquet said as she laid down on the bed.

X and Shiva nodded.

"She won't cause much harm." X said.

"And if she does I'll keep the heat off her." Shiva said.

Kirche shook her head no.

"That's too risky for us nobles to do. We could lose everything." Kirche said.

Flame shook it's head no, agreeing with it's master.

Sango shrugged.

No one cared enough to ask for Myoga's opinion.

The little flea just kept jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder as everyone ignored him.

"Just so long as she's not a burden to us. It doesn't matter." Sango said.

Inu shrugged as well.

"She doesn't like me, I don't care for her. Do as you will." Inu said as he picked Fouquet up and tossed her on the floor as he took her spot in bed.

"Hey!" Fouquet yelled as she tried pushing Inu off the bed, but to no avail.

Inuyasha looked around to try and find Yasha.

Come to think of it, Montmorency was missing too.

"Hey has anyone seen Yasha or Montmorency?" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone looked around to find no trace of them.

"I'll go look for them." Inu said as he got up.

-**Back with Yasha**-

"Uh-well-I-um." Yasha said as he tried to compose himself.

"Well?!" Montmorency demanded.

"I'd love to." Yasha quietly said as Inu loudly open the door.

"Hey! There you two are. Come on they doing some stupid voting shit in there." Inu said.

Montmorency smiled and happily walked inside.

As Yasha tried to walk inside he was pushed back by Inu.

Yasha stood tall and glared right into Inu's eye.

A moment of silence passed between these two before Inu smiled.

"Go get her champ." Inu said as he let Yasha inside the room.

Yasha smiled as he went inside.

-With the group-

"So do you two think that Tiffania should join us on this adventure?" Inuyasha asked the two.

Montmorency and Yasha smile at each other and nod.

"Yes!" They say.

Inuyasha smiles as he turns to Tiffania.

"So Tiffania, let me ask you this?"

Tiffania tilted her head in confusion.

"Would you like to join us? I know what it feels like...To be a loner..." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand.

-**End chapter**-

What will happen to Tiffania? What of Yasha and Montmorency? Will Captain Obvious every show up again? Is Chuck really dead? Will I really keep up randomness and bs in this story? That last one is a question that even confuses me. Stay tuned to find out.

On The Half-Demon of Zero!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
